Aprendiendo juntos
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Un joven con el corazon destrozado, llega por accidente a la Residencia Hinata, alli su vida, cambiara por completo y para siempre... Comenzando una nueva vida... TERMINADO
1. Aprendiendo juntos

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Un nuevo inquilino?**

_Era una tarde lluviosa en el distrito de Hinata, ya hacia horas que llovía a cantaros, y un joven se encontraba agotado, hambriento, ya que llevaba todo el día caminando bajo su enorme y acostumbrado paraguas de color rojo, cargando en su espalda una pesada mochila, este iba sin rumbo fijo, su expresión era muy triste, desde hacia un mes, siempre había llevado esa expresión de tristeza con el…_

"Estoy hambriento y muy cansado."

_Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, no había ni un alma por ellas, cuando algo le llamo la atención, unas largas escaleras que llevaban alguna parte, tras subirlas, se topo con un extraño y enorme edificio, que en la entrada ponía…_

"RESIDENCIA HINATA"

_El chico se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos, y vio que llevaba un par de monedas…_

"Quizás pueda pasar la noche aquí."****

_El chico abrió el enorme portón, y entro dentro, se encontraba en medio de una recepción, en esta no había nadie… Y el chico empezó a llamar a alguien…_

"HOLA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN?"

_  
No recibió respuesta alguna…_

_  
_"POR FAVOR, ¿HAY ALGUIEN, NECESITO UN ALOJAMIENTO."

_Nada, ninguna respuesta…_**  
**

_El chico suspiro, y se adentro hacia el interior de la residencia, no había nadie…  
_

_Paso por varios pasillos, hasta que vio una puerta que le llamo la atención…_

"Balneario"

"¿Un Balneario en medio de una residencia?... Mmm, me gustaría darme un baño relajante, no creo que les importe a los dueños."

_Y el chico entro, abriendo su paraguas, para no mojarse con el agua de la lluvia, el clavo su paraguas en el suelo, y allí se despojo de su mochila y de su ropa, enseguida se metió al agua, como el agua estaba caliente, aunque se mojara por la lluvia, la transformación no le surtía efecto…_

_Un ratito después…_****

_El chico estaba bastante mas relajado, dentro de ese balneario, se sentía bien, aunque eso le hacia sentirse mejor, no le variaba en su estado de animo, y su tristeza…_****

"(Que bien se esta aquí, ojala pudiera estar aquí con Akane)"

_El chico comenzó a derramar una pequeña lagrima…_

"Pero a estas alturas, ya se habrá casado con Ranma y serán felices juntos."

_El chico comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, cuando en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y sin percatarse de nada, alguien se introdujo en el agua, Ryoga oyó el ruido del contacto de un cuerpo al meterse al agua,_ _el chico__se puso alerta…_

Y lo que vio le dejo pasmado… Frente al se encontraba una mujer totalmente desnuda, nada tapaba la vista, su pelo largo y castaño, lo mas llamativo eran las dos antenitas que parecía tener encima de su cabeza esta al ver al chico grito, este a su vez, de su nariz broto un poco de sangre, y se desmayo golpeándose contra una roca en la cabeza…  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡UN PERVERTIDO!"

_Ese fue el grito de ella…_

_Poco después…_

_Ese chico se encontraba recostado en una pequeña cama, cuando recupero la consciencia, se sentía adolorido, pero abrió los ojos…_

"Mi cabeza."__

Y lo primero que vio, fue a dos personas, un hombre de pelo corto y gafas, y una chica de cabello largo, era ella, la misma chica, que antes vio desnuda… El chico se puso un poco colorado…

"E, E, esto…"

"Tranquilo hombre."

_Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa,  
_

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Dónde estoy, me duele la cabeza."

"Te desmayaste y te golpeaste en la cabeza."

"Yo, yo, lo siento, no sabia que había alguien en el balneario."

_Finalmente la chica por fin abrió la boca…_

"Excusas y mas excusas, todos los hombres sois iguales."  
_  
Dijo ella, el chico de las gafas la miro con el rostro serio…  
_

"Por favor, Naru, deja que se explique."

_El chico se levanto un poco de la cama… Pero aun tocándose la frente, aun llevaba su cinta de pelo…_**  
**

"Bueno, a ver como empiezo… Mi nombre es Ryoga, Ryoga Hbiki, y no soy un pervertido, solo buscaba alojamiento para poder pasar la noche en un lugar calentito."

"Mi nombre es Keitaro, Keitaro Urashima, y ella es Naru Narusegawa."

_La chica solo suspiro…_****

"Bueno, yo me retiro, adiós."****

_La chica salio dando un portazo…_**  
**

"Esta muy enfadada."

"No te preocupes, se le pasara."

"Gracias por atenderme."

"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, menudo golpe debiste haberte dado, pero que paso."

_Ryoga le contó la historia, tal como sucedió, y al acabar, Keitaro se echo a reír, Ryoga se sintió un poco incomodo…_****

"Perdona, Ryoga…Pero es que te paso lo mismo que me paso a mi, cuando llegue a la Residencia."

"¿Lo mismo, yo pensaba que no había nadie, y me introduje en el baño, y al rato entro Naru, y ella como tiene un problema de vista, no ve muy bien sin gafas, y me toco ahí, esa parte, te puedes imaginar."

"Vaya, me disculpare con ella."

"Seguro que te perdona."

"Por cierto, creo que les e causado muchas molestias, le pagare y me marchare."

"Pero no decías que buscabas un alojamiento., y llámame de tu."

"Si, pero no creo que me pueda quedar, después de lo esta tarde."

"Ya veras, como se le pasa, pero las chicas deben saberlo primero."

"¿las chicas?"

"Oh, si, esto es una residencia femenina, pero yo hablare con Naru, y con el resto, y ya veras como te puedes quedar."

"Esto."

"Ya veras, ¿puedes caminar, vamos abajo."

"Si."

_Keitaro indico el camino a Ryoga, y bajaron juntos, hacia el salón, allí había movimiento, se oían voces, Keitaro pensó que las chicas habían llegado… Cuando finalmente Ryoga y Keitaro, llegaron a la sala, allí estaban todas las chicas mirando a ambos, especialmente a Ryoga…_

"Mmm, es muy guapo, y parece muy fuerte."

_Dijo Kitsune guiñándole un ojo a Ryoga, este se sonrojo…_

Motoko lo miro con indiferencia…

_Shinobu lo miro muy tímida, y Kaolla con una amplia sonrisa, analizando al chico…_

Y Naru lo miro con indiferencia, pero en su rostro se veía un poco de enfado… Ryoga se percato, y dio un paso, y se inclino un poco…  


"Discúlpeme señorita, Keitaro ya me ha explicado, que esto era una residencia femenina, y que era un balneario exclusivo para las mujeres."

_Naru finalmente lo miro a los ojos, por primera vez, sus disculpas parecían sinceras, y se fijo en que el chico, tenía unos bonitos ojos, _se sonrojo un poco, esto paso inadvertido para Keitaro, pero no para Kitsune…

"Naru te has puesto colorada, acaso…"

_Pero Naru le cerró la boca a la chica, con una mano…_

"Que tonterías dices, Kitsune."

_  
Ryoga se sentía confuso, cuando de repente, se le lanzo encima Kaolla…_

"_Vaya vaya, y ¿como te llamas?"_

"Ryoga Hibiki"

_  
Dijo el un poco asustado…_

"KAOLLA… No te acerques a el, es un desconocido."

_Dijo Motoko, Ryoga se fijo que esa chica lucia un kimono japonés, y llevaba una espada de madera…_

Finalmente Keitaro procedió a las presentaciones…

"Chicas, este es..."

_Pero Ryoga lo interrumpió…_

"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, mucho gusto en conocerlas."

_Dijo el muy educadamente y haciendo una reverencia…_

_Kaolla se presento la primera…_

"Yo soy Kaolla Su."

Shinobu muy tímidamente, contesto…

"Yo soy Shinobu Maehara, encantada de conocerle señor Hibiki."

_La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, imitando al chico, se encontraba muy sonrojada, ya que se había fijado en que el era muy guapo, o eso le pareció a ella…_

Kitsune se acerco a Ryoga, y atrayéndolo un poquito hacia ella…

"Yo soy Mitsune Konno, pero aquí todos me llaman Kitsune, y tu puedes llamarme también Kitsune"

_Dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo nuevamente, Ryoga se sonrojo nuevamente…  
_

"Yo Motoko Aoyama."

_Dijo la chica de la espada secamente…_

"Y yo Naru Narusegawa, y perdona por lo de antes."

_Dijo finalmente Naru, en un tono más dulce y amistoso…  
_

"¿Y que te trae por aquí, Ryoga… ¿Puedo llamarte así?"

_Dijo Keitaro…_

"Si, por supuesto, ¿podría sentarme?"

_Finalmente el chico se sentó, y las chicas se sentaron, para escuchar su historia… En eso que apareció otra mujer, con un cigarrillo en la boca…_

_  
_"Hola chicas."

_Y se quedo mirando a Ryoga…_

"¿Y quien es el?"

"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, encantado de conocerla."

_  
Dijo Ryoga, con una perfecta reverencia… a la mujer, le sorprendió la forma tan educada que tenia el chico de presentarse, y esta se sonrojo un poco…_

"Yo soy Haruka Urashima, encantada Ryoga."

_Finalmente hechas las presentaciones… Ryoga les empezó a contar la historia, todas las chicas y Keitaro escuchaban atentamente…_

"Bueno, verán, como he dicho antes, mi nombre es Ryoga, tengo 18 años, en pocas palabras soy un caminante sin rumbo fijo."

"¿No tienes casa?"

_Pregunto curiosa Kaolla, pero Keitaro le dijo…_

"No le interrumpas, Kaolla."

"Lo siento."

"No pasa nada, y bueno no tengo un hogar fijo, si eso contesta a tu pregunta."

"¿Y como vives?"

_Pregunto más curiosa Naru…  
_

"Pues siempre llevo encima, mi tienda de campaña, dentro de la mochila y mi paraguas… ¿Por cierto donde están?"**  
**  
"Esta en mi habitación, no te preocupes."

_Dijo Keitaro… Ryoga afirmo con la cabeza, y siguió contando su historia…_

"Bueno, yo no tenia un hogar fijo, pero si tenia un lugar, donde podía pasar cierto tiempo, pero..."

"Pero…"****

_El semblante de Ryoga, cambio a uno lleno de tristeza, y las chicas lo notaron, y enseguida la primera en disculparse fue Naru…_

"Lo, siento, quizás no quieras hablar de ello."****

"No importa, de veras… Mis amigos Vivian en Nerima, y aunque nos llevábamos muy bien, bueno algunos, me vi obligado huir de allí, para siempre."

"¿Para siempre?...¿Que ocurrió?"

_Pregunto Kitsune…  
_

"Verán esto es un poco complicado… Yo desde muy pequeño, siempre he sido Artista Marcial, y me atrevería a decir, que de los mejores, del Estilo de Lucha Libre."

"Llegue a Nerima, hace dos años, cuando yo tenia dieciséis, llegue persiguiendo a un chico, llamado Ranma."

"¿Por qué le perseguías?"

Pregunto nuevamente Naru…

"Por venganza."

_Dijo el secamente…_

**  
**"¿Venganza?"

Pregunto Shinobu un poco asustada…

"Si, bueno, una venganza un poco estupida, eso no importa mucho, pero cuando llegue allí, el ya tenia un hogar, ya que el estuvo mucho tiempo en circunstancias parecidas a las mías."

"Y allí el vivía con su padre, y con Akane y su familia, en el Dojo del padre de Akane."

"¿Akane?"

_Pregunto Naru…_****

_El rostro de Ryoga, se ensombreció un poco, y bajando un poco la mirada, siguió contando su historia…  
_

"Akane, era una persona maravillosa, era mi mejor amiga, bueno cuando la conocí, ella estaba comprometida con Ranma, y yo la conocí gracias a el, y me enamore de ella."

"¿COMPROMETIDA?"

_Dijeron todas las chicas…__Kaolla pregunto…_

"¿Eso se come?"

_Keitaro le explico a Kaolla, lo que significa ese termino, la chica solo asintió…_****

"Si, bueno, ellos habían sido comprometidos antes de nacer, por sus padres, y cuando se conocieron, no se llevaron bien, yo poco después conocí a Akane, persiguiendo a Ranma, me enamore de ella, al primer instante, y me convertí en su mejor amigo con el tiempo, ella tenia un serio problema, y es que odiaba a los chicos, por que en su instituto todos, estaban enamorados de ella, y ella se los tenia que quitar de encima a base de golpes."

"Vaya con Akane, pero es que los chicos son unos salidos por lo general."

_Dijo Naru…_****

"Yo me convertí en su amigo, la ayude, la apoye en todo, pero descubrí que ella se enamoro de Ranma, y lo amaba con locura, como yo a ella, pero su orgullo le impedía decírselo, y Ranma se enamoro de ella, pero aun era mas orgulloso, todo el día se peleaban, el la insultaba y ella lo pegaba."

"(Se parece un poco a mi relación con Naru."

_  
Pensó para si mismo, Keitaro…_****

"Yo la amaba en secreto, pero nunca pude decirle nada, no tuve valor… Ranma lo sabia, al igual que yo sabia que la amaba, y nos peleamos muchas veces por ella, incluso delante de su presencia, llegamos a tener algún duelo a muerte, por ella, pero nunca llegábamos a ese extremo, aunque ella nunca sospecho el motivo por el cual dichas disputas, y nunca se entero."

"Conocimos a muchas mas personas, entre ellas Ukyo, Mouse, Shampoo, Kuno, Kodachi, etc. etc…"

"La mayoría de ellos amaban a Akane, y ellas se proclamaron las prometidas oficiales de Ranma, cada una de ellas."

"Para todos era muy duro, esa vida que llevábamos, unos detrás de Akane, otros detrás de Ranma."

"Vivimos muchas aventuras en dos años, pero la ultima que viví con ellos, fue la mas importante."

"Akane estuvo muchas veces en peligro y Ranma y yo con ayuda del resto, lográbamos rescatarla, pero la ultima, ella a punto de morir, y Ranma se declaro a ella, cuando todos pensamos que ella había muerto, y aunque por circunstancias, estuvieron a punto de casarse, no lo hicieron, pero ya había comprendido que Akane siempre seria la mujer de Ranma, y yo mi corazón, se quedo destrozado, y me fui para siempre de Nerima, y ya ha pasado un mes."

"Es decir huiste, solo por que la mujer que amabas, jamás te correspondería."

_Dijo Haruka…_

"Si, así es."

"¿Y CREES QUE ES LO CORRECTO?."

_Chillo Naru, levantándose y golpeando la mesa, todos se asustaron, incluso Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, si amas a esa chica, no debías haberla abandonado, deberías haber luchado mas por ella, hasta el final."

"Se lo que quieres decir, pero no podía hacer mas, Ranma gano la batalla definitivamente."

"Ahora quiero empezar una nueva vida, desde cero."

_Ryoga miro a las chicas, con melancolía, ellas lo miraron sonrojadas, no sabían que ese chico, tuviera esos sentimientos, ya que no lo parecía…__El silencio se hizo un poco incomodo… Finalmente Keitaro rompió el hielo._

"Ryoga, querías quedarte a pasar la noche aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, pero no creo…"

"Ryoga… No hay problema."

_Dijo Keitaro…_

"¿Que?"

_Dijeron Motoko y Naru un poco escandalizadas…_

"Pero, K, Keitaro… Esto es una residencia femenina, es un sitio vetado para hombres."

**  
**"¿Y yo que soy?"

"Pero tu caso es muy distinto, tu eres el administrador."

"Pues yo quiero que se quede, y como soy el administrador, si digo que se quede, se queda."

"Pero… ¿Y a vosotras que os parece?"

_Les pregunto al resto de chicas…_

"Por mi bien."

_Dijo Kitsune…_

"Yo no tengo ningún problema en que se quede, además creo que será mas divertido."

_Contesto Kaolla…_

"Ni yo"

_Dijo Shinobu finalmente… Haruka suspiro, y ella solo negó con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación…_

"Entonces dos contra cinco… Ryoga se queda."_  
_

"Bueno, no quiero parecer la mala, no tengo ningún problema, pero que se comporte… Es lo único que le pido."

_  
Finalmente dijo Naru…  
_

"¿Y tu Motoko?"__

Motoko sonrió…

"Hibiki, te permitiré pasar la noche aquí, si te enfrentas conmigo en un duelo."__

Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y simplemente dijo…

_  
_"Acepto."_  
_

_Todos intentaron convencer a Ryoga, para que no aceptara, ya que ella era muy buena, pero Ryoga alego que el era un experto, y que no pasaría nada malo…_

_Salieron a fuera, ya había dejado de llover… Ryoga eso le tranquilizo un poco… Preparo su paraguas… Y la chica su espada…  
_

"Prepárate Hibiki... Ahora vas a conocer el poder de la ultima descendiente de los Aoyama."

"Ataca."

_Motoko ataco velozmente con su espada…_

_Ryoga la detuvo con su paraguas, con un movimimiento muy rápido, Ryoga le quito la espada a la chica, la chica le sorprendió esta reacción…_

"Es muy fuerte."

_Ryoga tiro su paraguas a un lado…_

"_Veamos que tal peleas con los puños."_

_Ryoga se lanzo a golpearla, Motoko cerro los ojos asustada, esperando el golpe… Pero este nunca llego, al abrirlos, vio el puño de Ryoga a escasos centímetros de su rostro…_

_  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, Motoko cayó al suelo de rodillas…_

"He perdido."

_Dijo ella…_

_Ryoga le ofreció la mano, pero la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, la rechazo… y se levanto por sus medios, y se marcho… Ryoga la miro preocupada…_

_Keitaro le dio la enhorabuena a Ryoga, y el resto de chicas se acercaron para lo mismo, pero el no dejaba de mirar hacia donde había ido Motoko…_

"¿Me he pasado con ella?"

"Nah, no te preocupes, solo es que no esta a acostumbrada a perder, pero se le pasara."__

Dijo Kitsune…

"No quería onfederla, ella me pidió un duelo, y yo se lo e ofrecido, es muy buena, eso no se lo puedo negar, pero yo he perfeccionado mucho mis técnicas."

"No te preocupes, se le pasara."

"De todas maneras ¿podría hablar con ella, por favor."

_Keitaro acepto, y le indico a Ryoga el camino, llevándolo hasta la puerta de su habitación Keitaro seguidamente se retiro dejando a Ryoga solo, Ryoga había cogido la espada de la chica, y la cogio el, y Keitaro lo guió a hacia su habitación…_

Allí el se marcho, dejando solo a Ryoga…

_Ryoga llamo varias veces a la puerta de Motoko… Pero no recibía respuesta alguna…_

"Motoko, se que estas ahí, abre la puerta por favor."

_Nada… Ryoga finalmente la abrió, por su cuenta, corriéndola hacia un lado… Allí estaba la chica tumbada en una cama llorando, Ryoga se percato, y se entristeció, por que era culpa suya…_

"MARCHATE… NO QUIERO TU COMPASION."

"Motoko, se como te sientes… Yo he conocido muchas veces el sabor y el dolor de la derrota en combate."

"Y no es malo, es una experiencia como cualquier otra."

_Motoko aun con lagrimas en los ojos, miro al chico…_

"Pero, pero yo… No puedo perder, soy la hereda del Clan de mi familia, soy la ultima."

_Ryoga se sentó en la cama…_

"Motoko no siempre se gana un combate, es imposible ganar todos."

"¿Sabes?"

_Motoko miro a los ojos de Ryoga, por los ojos de la chica caían lágrimas… Ryoga le entrego uno de sus pañuelos, para que la chica se limpiara el rostro…_

"¿Sabes?... Yo, he perdido muchas veces, ante el mismo oponente, mi mayor rival… Ranma Saotome, pero no me siento triste por ello, al contrario, al principio mi obsesión era ganarle, se podría decir, mi obsesión era destruirle, pero luego comprendí, que con esa obsesión jamás le ganaría, y empecé a pelear sin importarme el resultado, simplemente peleaba por divertirme, por probarme a mi mismo, y así como igualaba a Ranma, que era muy superior a mi."

"…."

"No importa que una pelea, la ganes o la pierdas, lo que importa es que pelees con todo tu coraje y limpiamente, y siempre busques divertirte, probarte a ti mismo, ese es el verdadero espíritu de un guerrero."

"Y no eso de la victoria al modo que sea, y el gusto de la guerra y violencia gratuita, y todas esas tonterías."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Además, Motoko, eres muy buena, se nota que llevas toda la vida entrenando, estoy seguro que mejoraras mucho, con el tiempo y con entrenamiento."

"Ryoga, gracias."

_Inesperadamente, Motoko abrazo al chico perdido, y comenzó a llorar en su pecho… Este estaba un poco confuso, pero el le correspondió al abrazo… Todavía no se conocían mucho, y no había suficiente confianza, pero ella necesitaba que alguien la animara…_

Finalmente ella se separo de el, un poco colorada, pero esta era la primera vez, que no sentía vergüenza y repulsión por un hombre…

_  
_"Ryoga, ¿entrenarías conmigo?"

"Esto."

"Por favor, Ryoga, quiero aprender de ti, quiero que seas mi maestro."

"P, Pero yo jamás he sido maestro."

"No importa, solo quiero aprender de ti."

"Y yo no vivo aquí, no tengo hogar."

"Hablare con Keitaro, para que te deje quedar."

"No quiero ser una molestia."

"Ryoga, no lo serás."

"Por que no vamos a cenar, seguro que nos esperan."

"Bien, vamos."

_Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Ryoga vio muy bonita esa sonrisa, y sonrió ligeramente, y salio con ella del cuarto… No sin antes, entregarle su espada… Ella lo agradeció su gesto con otra sonrisa…_

_Al bajar a cenar, todos estaban allí, se les quedaron mirando… Ambos se pusieron colorados, y finalmente Kitsune fue la primera…_****

" ¿Qué hacíais juntos?"

"Nada que te incumba, Kitsune."

"Oh."

_Todos empezaron a comer…_

"Mmm, esta delicioso, Shinobu cocinas muy bien."

"Gracias, Ryoga… Muchas gracias."

"Es cierto, aunque conozco muy buenas cocineras, con mucha experiencia, tu eres igual de buena que ellas."

"Gr, Gracias."

_Shinobu se puso colorada por completo, Kitsune se rió un poco…_

"Vaya, vaya Shinobu, ya veo que ya no solo te sonrojas por Keitaro."

"KITSUNE."

_Grito Naru… Keitaro y Ryoga miraban confundidos, Shinobu salio corriendo…_

"Lo siento."

_Dijo la chica, un poco avergonzada… _

"Me disculpare con ella."

"Kitsune, Shinobu es apenas una niña, y es muy inocente y tímida, recuérdalo."

"Ire a hablar con ella."

Dijo Keitaro… Mientras se levantaba, y Ryoga lo siguió…

"A sido culpa mía, que empezara esta situación, voy contigo."

"Bueno."

_Ambos chicos salieron de la residencia, allí en el tejado, como Keitaro supuso, estaba ella sentada, llorando… Ryoga y Keitaro subieron al tejado…_****

"Shinobu."****

_Ella se giro a ver a los dos chicos, Keitaro la había llamado…_****

"Kitsune solo bromeaba, no quería molestarte."****

"Además, es lindo sonrojarse."

_Añadió Ryoga…  
_

"Si, el sonrojarse por las cosas… Te da un encanto, que pocas personas consiguen."**  
**

"Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero dentro de un tiempo, ya veras como si."****

"Shinobu, te lo he dicho muchas veces, llegaras muy lejos, si le dedicas tiempo y dedicación."****

_Dijo Keitaro…_

**  
**"Claro que si, nunca te rindas, y no te dejes pisotear por la gente, por que tu vales mas que eso, no te conozco mucho, pero ya he comprendido que eres una excelente cocinera, y seguramente una futura buena esposa."**  
**

_Añadió Ryoga…  
_

_Finalmente Shinobu, les sonrió a ambos chicos, y esta los abrazo, Keitaro le correspondió al abrazo…_

"Gracias chicos, me siento mucho mejor."

_  
Ryoga, la acaricio suavemente el pelo…_

"Bueno, y si volvemos a la residencia, aquí hace frió."

_Ya dentro, Kitsune se disculpo con Shinobu, y esta acepto sus disculpas…_

Luego estuvieron hablando todos, y Ryoga les agradeció a todos, que le permitieran pasar la noche allí en familia, incluso organizaron una pequeña fiesta…

_Pero Keitaro antes de empezar la fiesta, quiso decir unas palabras…_

"Hoy a sido un gran día, por que hemos conocido a una gran persona, como es Ryoga… Y quería proponerle una cosa, y quiero pediros vuestra opinión."

_Todos escucharon las palabras de Keitaro…_

"Bien, como ya sabéis, los exámenes de ingreso para la Todai, están cerca, queda un mes aproximadamente, y yo tengo que estudiar mucho… Así que quería pedirle a Ryoga."

"Ryoga… ¿Aceptas ser el encargado temporalmente de la residencia?"

"¿Qué?"

_Dijeron todas las chicas, Ryoga quedo sorprendido, no se esperaba una cosa así…_

"Ryoga, me has demostrado que eres una buena persona, confió en ti, se que harás un magnifico trabajo."****

"Pero, pero yo…"****

"Yo quiero que se quede."****

_Dijo Motoko, muy decidida…_

"Y yo, también."

_Dijo Shinobu… muy avergonzada…  
_

"Bueno, por mi me parece perfecto."

_Dijo Kitsune…_

"Si, con Ryoga será mas divertido."

_Contesto Kaolla…_

_  
_"Keitaro, ¿estas seguro de esto?"****

_Le pregunto Naru… El la miro a los ojos…_

"Lo estoy, Ryoga hará un buen trabajo, además así podré estudiar mas tiempo contigo, que dices Naru ¿aceptas?"__

"Bueno."__

"Bueno Ryoga, pues solo quedas tu, Aceptas."__

Todos le miraban expectante a la respuesta del chico…

_  
_"Acepto."_  
_**  
CONTINUARA…**


	2. Conociéndose

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndose**

"Acepto."__

Ante la aceptación de Ryoga, a la proposición de Keitaro, de convertirse temporalmente en el nuevo administrador de la residencia, todos sonrieron felices, y comenzaron la fiesta, que tenían planeada, Ryoga lo paso muy bien esa noche, se sentía a gusto, pudo olvidar el sufrimiento y el dolor que le causaba pensar en Akane…

A la mañana siguiente…

_  
Ryoga y Motoko se habían levantado muy temprano, se encontraban entrenando, mas bien Ryoga observaba como entrenaba la chica, esta le había mostrado sus técnicas de lucha… A Ryoga le llamo la atención, el ataque revienta rocas de Motoko y el golpe de la espada mata demonios… Ryoga le mostró "El punto de presión desmenuzante" y vio como la roca que golpeo se partió en millones de pedazos, este ataque dejo boquiabierta a Motoko, ya que ella sabía que se podía romper una roca, pero no en millones de pedazos, y menos con un dedo…  
_

"Es increíble."__

"Si entrenas muy duro, tu resistencia, puedes llegar a aprender esta técnica."

También le enseño, el "El truco de las castañas_."…_

"Este golpe se basa en la velocidad…Yo no lo domino muy bien, pero tu lo aprenderás, creo que eres mas ágil que yo, si entrenas lo conseguirás."

"Si, maestro."

"Por favor llámame, Ryoga."

_Dijo el con una sonrisa…_

"Esta bien, mae, digo Ryoga."

"Bien, ese es un buen comienzo."

"Ahora vamos a ir a desayunar, y yo a comenzar mis nuevas funciones como administrador y encargado de la residencia Hinata."

"Si quieres te ayudo, así entrenamos mientras trabajamos, por que vas a hacer mucho ejercicio físico."

"Como quieras, pero no me gustaría importunar tus estudios o labores."

"No te preocupes, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer hoy."

"Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar, y después comenzamos."

_Todos desayunaron juntos, pero enseguida cada uno, se marcho hacer sus cosas… Keitaro y Naru a estudiar al cuarto de la chica, Shinobu y Kaolla a la escuela, y Kitsune con Haruka a la cafetería… Ryoga y Motoko se pusieron al trabajo, y ambos empezaron a limpiar todo el edificio, para Keitaro era una gran pesadez, pero para Ryoga con la ayuda de Motoko no lo era, por que ambos estaban acostumbrados al duro entrenamiento, además esto les fortalecería más…  
_

_Ryoga le contaba cosas a Motoko, de su vida, ella escuchaba y le contaba también cosas de las suya, habían hecho rápidamente buenas migas…_

"Así que tienes una hermana mayor, no lo sabia."__

"Si, ella es la autentica heredera del clan, todavía no puedo enfrentarla."

"Te aseguro que la vencerás, algún día."

"Si, eso espero."

"Seguro que si."

"Y tu ya veras, como vences algún día a ese tal Ranma Saotome."

"No lo dudes."

_Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y ambos ya habían limpiado todo el edificio…  
_

_Se encontraban tomando un refresco en la terraza de la residencia, ambos estaban sentados…  
_

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?"

"Bueno, ha sido un poquito mas duro de lo que pensaba, pero no estoy muy cansado… Pobre Keitaro, ¿todos los días le obligáis a hacer esto?"

"Todos los días, sin excepción, pero es su deber, el debe encargarse de mantener segura la residencia."

"Le tenéis todos mucho cariño a esta residencia, ¿no?"

"Si, por que en cierto modo, nos une a todos."

"Es cierto."

"Es un bonito lugar."

"Es un lugar mágico, o eso dicen."

_Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Ryoga sonrió, esa sonrisa le parecía muy hermosa, pero enseguida volvió en si, se había quedad rojo, Motoko se había dado cuenta de la rojez del chico…_****

"¿Qué ocurre Ryoga?"****

"Nada, solo me quede pensando un segundo."

"¿Y en que pensabas?"

_Ryoga se tumbo en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo…_

**  
**"En que eres de las primeras chicas, con la que logro hablar, sin ponerme nervioso."

_Motoko se ruborizo, y le pregunto muy confusa al chico…_

"¿Qué significa eso?"

_Ryoga la miro…_

"Solamente, que contigo puedo hablar con confianza."

_  
La chica se sonrojo ante esas palabras…_****

"A, a mi me pasa lo mismo, eres el primer hombre, con el que puedo hablar sin miedo."**  
**

"Quizás, por que los dos, seamos parecidos."

_Dijo el con una sonrisa, ella se rió…_

"Si, es posible, jejeje."****

_Después estuvieron hablando del resto de inquilinos en la residencia, Motoko le explico lo de los exámenes de ingreso para Naru y Keitaro en la Todai…_**  
**

_En ese instante… Una chica se acercaba a la puerta de la residencia, Ryoga fue el primero en verla…_****

"Tenemos visita."

_Motoko miro a ver quien era…_

"Ah, es Mutsumi."

"¿Mutsumi?"

"Es una amiga de Keitaro y Naru, seguro que viene a estudiar con ellos."

"Entiendo, vamos a recibirla."

"Si."

_Pocos minutos después… Motoko invitaba pasar a Mutsumi, esta se quedo mirando al chico que la acompañaba, y ella sonrió…_

"Vaya Motoko… No sabia que tenias un novio tan guapo."

"NOO, no es mi novio, el es…"

_Decía Motoko muy nerviosa, Ryoga se adelanto…_

"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, y soy el nuevo administrador temporal de la residencia, gusto en conocerla."

"Yo soy Mutsumi Otohime, encantada."

_Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, a Ryoga le pareció muy guapa esta chica, le recordaba un poco a Naru, sobretodo le llamo la atención, sus abultados pechos… Ryoga se puso un poco rojo, en ese instante…_

"_MYUU"_

_Una pequeña tortuguita salio de detrás de la chicha la cual Mutsumi reconoció como Tama, y se lanzo hacia Ryoga, este sonrió y la acaricio, con un dedo… Pero Motoko pego un chillido histérico…_

"APARTAMELA APARTARMELA."

_Ryoga y Mutsumi miraron a la chica…_

"¿Estas bien, Motoko."

"ATAQUE ESPADA MATA DEMONIOS."

_Motoko lanzo su espectacular ataque, hacia la tortuga, sin percatarse de que Ryoga y Mutsumi, estaban ahí…_**  
**

"¿Qué haces? MOTOKO."****

_Ryoga fue rápido, y cogio en brazos a Mutsumi, y salto por los aires… Cayendo al suelo, Motoko se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo jadeante… Ryoga sin soltar a Mutsumi, que se encontraba en los brazos de este abrazada…_

"¿Estas bien?"

_Le pregunto a Mutsumi, esta sonrió y contesto afirmativamente…  
_

"Si, gracias Ryoga."

_  
Ryoga la bajo al suelo, y se arrodillo junto a Motoko…_

"¿Qué te pasa, ¿Por qué has hecho eso, podrías haber lastimado a Mutsumi"__

"Yo, Yo, Yo, lo siento… Pero me asustan las tortugas, me dan miedo."

"Bueno, no te preocupes."

"A Ranma, le daban miedo los gatos, no es malo tener miedo a algo, al contrario es mas, es algo completamente humano."

"Gracias Ryoga, todos se reían por mi, por eso."

"No les hagas caso, además aquí todos te quieren mucho."

"Ahí va."

_Dijo Mutsumi con una sonrisa…_

"¿Qué ocurre?"

_Mutsumi se rió un poco…_

Ryoga la miro confundido y suspiro…

Motoko le indico el camino a Mutsumi, llevándola hacia la habitación de Naru, donde se encontraban Keitaro y Naru estudiando…

_Ryoga se quedo mirando al cielo, este estaba un poco oscuro, Ryoga tuvo un mal presentimiento, y de repente empezó a llover…_

"Oh, oh no."

_La lluvia empezó a caer, mojando inevitablemente al chico…_

La transformación tuvo lugar…

_De las ropas de Ryoga, salio un pequeño cerdito negro… También conocido como  
P-Chan, por su supuesta dueña…_

Este se dirigió hacia el interior de la residencia, el no quería que Motoko o alguien descubriera de su maldición, pero fue tarde, Motoko vio pasar a un cerdito negro…

"¿Un cerdo negro?"

_Motoko empezó a perseguirlo, P-Chan corría asustado, huyendo de la chica… Finalmente el chico opto por entrar al Balneario, y se lanzo al agua… Allí se volvió a transformar en hombre, Motoko entro rápidamente, cuando se quedo mirando buscando al cerdito… Lo único que vio, la dejo sobrecogida…Y grito…_

"¡¡¡RYOGA!... ¿Eres tu?"

_  
Pregunto ella asustada… Ryoga se tapo sus partes, y bajando la cabeza…_

"Lo siento, No quería que lo descubrieras así."

"Pero ese cerdito negro, que perseguías, en realidad soy yo."

"¿Qué?"

"Espera, ¿puedes darme una toalla?"

_Motoko sin girarse, le dio una toalla al chico, este se la coloco cubriendo y tapando sus partes…  
_  
"Ya esta, puedes girarte."

"Explícamelo, esto es muy raro."

"Salgamos de aquí, tráeme mi paraguas."

_Motoko le alcanzo su paraguas, y se lo entrego a Ryoga, este se cubrió y sin mojarse salio del balneario…_

**  
**_Ya en la habitación de Ryoga, el chico se vistió con un poco de ropa de Keitaro…  
_

_Keitaro, Naru y Mutsumi, salieron ante el grito de Motoko, y se encontraron con Ryoga, cubierto por una toalla…_****

_Este les contó sobre su maldición de Jusenkyo, y les hizo una demostración, transformándose primero en cerdito, y después convirtiéndose en hombre de nuevo, ante los ojos de todos los presentes…_****

_Naru, Motoko y Keitaro miraban boquiabiertos, Mutsumi solo sonreía…_

"Es increíble, jamás pensé que existiera una cosa así."__

Dijo Motoko…

"Ni yo."

_Alego Keitaro…  
_

"Me gustaría conocer ese lugar."

_Dijo Keitaro, Ryoga lo miro serio…  
_  
"Créeme Keitaro, no te gustaría conocer ese lugar."****

"Vosotros no sabéis, lo que es tener que huir, por que te intentan cocinar, cerdito asado… Cada vez que lo oigo, se me pone la piel de gallina."****

"Bueno, ¿y algunos de tus amigos se transforman como tu?"

"Oh, si algunos… Ranma se transforma en chica, su padre en panda, Mouse en pato y Shampoo en gatita."

"¿En chica?"

"Con pechos y…"

"¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? KEITARO"

_Naru lo golpeo mandándolo contra una pared…Motoko miraba roja a ambos…_****

"(Que violenta, me recuerda a Akane con Ranma)."****

"La transformación es real y exacta, así que te transformas completamente, aunque tus recuerdos, y tu mente, sigue siendo la misma."

"Por eso aunque seas un cerdito, sigues siendo tu, Ryoga."

"Si, así es."

"Entiendo, ahora hay que explicarles esto, al resto de las chicas."

"Lo siento, por no decirlo antes, pero es algo difícil de creer."

"Ni que lo digas."

"Y Vuelves a ser un hombre con agua caliente, y con agua fría un cerdito ¿no?"

"Si, así es."

"Bien, lo tendremos en cuenta."

_Todo volvió a la calma, por un par de horas, Naru, Mutsumi y Keitaro siguieron estudiando, mientras Motoko se fue descansar un rato… Ryoga se dio una ducha con agua caliente en el baño, y poco después se fue a su habitación y se quedo allí, tumbado en su cama… Pensando…_

"(Motoko es muy buena, mejor que Akane, y también muy guapa…Argh, pero que estoy diciendo, yo quiero a Akane.)

"(Pero Motoko llegara muy lejos, estoy seguro.)

_Ryoga suspiro y cerro los ojos…Enseguida se quedo dormido por completo…_

Mientras en el cuarto de Motoko…

La chica se encontraba tumbada en su cama, pensando en que desde que apareció Ryoga el día anterior, ella había cambiado muchas cosas para ella…  


"(Ryoga es un gran hombre, al lado de el, me siento segura… Y a diferencia de Keitaro es muy fuerte, y mas guapo, y es educado y noble, se parece a Keitaro pero Ryoga es distinto.)"

"(Ryoga)"

_La chica cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, y se durmió…_

Varias horas mas tarde…  
  
"HEMOS LLEGADO"

_  
Grito Kitsune, para que salieran a recibirlas…_

El resto de chicas de la residencia había llegado…

_  
Keitaro, Naru y Mutsumi salieron a recibirlas…_

" ¿Dónde están Motoko y Ryoga?"

_Pregunto Kitsune…_

_  
_"Ryoga esta en su cuarto durmiendo, y Motoko creo que esta en el suyo descansado, han trabajado muy duramente los dos, en el día de hoy."

_Contesto Keitaro…_

_Kitsune sonrió y se encamino hacia su habitación… El resto se quedo mirándola extrañados…_

" (Voy a darle una sorpresita a Ryoga)"

Ese fue el pensamiento de ella, con una pequeña sonrisita malvada, y lentamente se adentro en el cuarto de este cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, ella se fijo y lo que vio, la dejo sorprendida… Ryoga estaba dormido, pero estaba en calzoncillos, se le veía el pecho, musculoso y fuerte, pero estaba relajado en ese instante, el rostro de Ryoga era tranquilo, ella al verlo, le pareció un angelito inocente, ese pensamiento le sonrojo, y la chica se acerco a el, se agacho y poniendo a la altura del oído del chico, empezó a acariciarle el rostro suavemente, el chico gimió un poquito, y murmuro insconcientemente un nombre…

"Motoko."

_La chica sonrió, pero por dentro sintió una sensación extraña… Finalmente…_

"Hola, cariño, despierta."__

Dijo con una voz muy sensual, Ryoga lentamente abrió los ojos, y se encontró con que alguien estaba mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa, al abrir los ojos… Cual fue su sorpresa…

"¿KITSUNE?"__

El chico se levanto agitadamente, la chica le abrazo por detrás…

"¿Qué tal has dormido, Ryoga"_  
_

_El chico la miro confundido, era la primera vez que una mujer, lo levantaba siendo el un ser humano, estaba acostumbrado a que Akane, lo levantara dulcemente, pero siendo el P-Chan, no Ryoga Hibiki…_

_El chico suspiro… Y contesto…_

_  
_"Bien, gracias, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

_Ryoga se fijo que ella vestía muy provocativamente, con un vestido muy corto, y con sus abultados pechos, dejaba mucho a ver la imaginación…_

_  
_"Solo quería darte una sorpresita."

_  
El chico se levanto…_

"¿Sabes, Estas muy guapo en ropa interior, ¿Cómo estarás sin ella?...Mmmm"

_  
Este comentario seguido de un ligero gemido de la chica, sonrojo hasta puntos inimiganibles a Ryoga… Este tuvo que mirar al suelo…_

"Po, Por favor Kitsune, d, déjame ir al baño tengo que lavarme la cara."

_La chica solo sonrió… Y se acerco a el, y tomándolo de la mano…_

"_¿Sabes, Ryoga… Te encuentro muy apuesto, y creo que me gustas, me gustaría tener un novio así como tu, ¿Dime te gusta las chicas con el pelo corto?"_

"E, esto no se… Akane tenia el pelo corto, y la amaba, digo la amo."

"Pero Akane, no esta aquí."

_Dijo ella, e inesperadamente cogio una de las manos de Ryoga, y ella de improviso la coloco en su pecho, pudiendo el chico tocarlo…  
_

"Pero Akane, ¿tiene los pechos como yo los tengo?"

_Dijo Kitsune… Ryoga al darse cuenta que estaba tocando algo blandito, y a ver lo que era, sin previo aviso, se desmayo, cayéndose al suelo, tirando a Kitsune con el…  
_

_Esta al levantarse, vio que estaba encima de Ryoga, lo cual aprovecho para acariciarle un poco el pecho…_

"Mmm, que bueno esta."

"Pero mejor será dejarle en paz, no quiero asustarle mucho mas, por ahora, pero este no se me escapara, como me paso con Keitaro."

_La chica sonrió ligeramente y se marcho del cuarto, sin hacer ruido… _

_Poco después, todos estaban en la mesa, excepto Ryoga y Motoko, pero Naru fue a buscar a Motoko, y esta bajo enseguida, vieron que Ryoga no había bajado, Motoko se dispuso a buscarlo ella misma, aunque las negativas de Kitsune eran constantes, Motoko la ignoro…_

"Voy a llamar a Ryoga, y ahora bajamos."

_Ella toco varias veces a la puerta del cuarto del chico, y lo llamo, pero este no contestaba, decidió abrir, al abrir se encontró a Ryoga tirado en el suelo insconciente en ropa interior con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz…_

"RYOGA"

_El chico no se movía, intento despertarle, pero nada no daba señal… Entonces ella grito, y todos al oír ese grito subieron rápidamente corriendo a ver que pasaba…_

_Finalmente tras mucho zarandearlo Motoko, Ryoga reacciono, y este se despertó diciendo…_

"No, Kitsune, no, déjame en paz."

_Ryoga volvió a caerse dormido, y Motoko lo abrazo para que no se golpeara, en ese instante llegaron todos los demás… Motoko se dio cuenta de ello, y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba abrazando a un semiinconsciente Ryoga, que aun no sabia ni donde se encontraba, y el resto les miraban aturdidos y sorprendidos… Pero cuando se oyeron las palabras de Ryoga, Kitsune se puso aun más colorada agachando la cabeza muy avergonzada, por que todos la miraban a ella… Motoko la miro asustada y a la vez furiosa…_

" ¿Qué, QUE LE HICISTE?"

"Nada."

"¿Cómo que nada?"

"Se ha desmayado."

"Solo jugué un poquito con el, como hacia los primeros días con Keitaro, y el muy inocentón enseguida se desmayo."

_La cara de Motoko cambio a todos los colores posibles, y exploto…  
_

"PUES NO ES TU JUGUETE… TE RECUERDO QUE ES NUESTRO ADMINISTRADOR, Y MI MAESTRO… ASI QUE DEJALE EN PAZ."__

"Lo siento, Motoko."__

Dijo arrepentida Kitsune, y se marcho triste… Keitaro la siguió para animarla… Naru se fue con Keitaro… El resto se quedo mirando a Motoko, pero al ver la mirada de esta, todos desaparecieron enseguida…

_Motoko se quedo observando a Ryoga…_

"Esa Kitsune."__

Motoko lo recostó en la cama, y se quedo con el, al cabo de un rato, el chico despertó aturdido…

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Ryoga… Por fin."

_Ryoga miro hacia donde estaba Motoko, y al verla sonrió…_

"Motoko eres tu, menos mal, pensé que eras Kitsune."

"Tranquilo, no te molestara más… Yo me encargare de eso, mientras desenfundo un poco su espada."

"Tranquila, tampoco es para ponerse así... No paso nada grave, solo…"

"¿Solo?"

"Mejor déjalo, por favor."

"Ryoga, cuéntamelo por favor."

"No, en serio, no paso nada."

"¿Como?...Cuéntame que es lo que te hizo."

"Bueno, me coloco una mano en su pecho."

_La cara de Motoko volvió a estar de todos los colores posibles, y grito como una histérica…_

"¿Qué?... ¿COMO PUEDE HACER ESAS COSAS?"

"Tranquila Motoko."

"KITSUNE"

_Grito Motoko mientras salía corriendo hacia ella, Ryoga intento seguirla… Tras una breve persecución, Motoko llego hacia donde estaba Keitaro, Naru y ella…_

"KITSUNE… ¿Cómo has osado a cometer tal acto impuro?"

"¿Qué?"

_Dijo ella, intentándose defender, pero estaba muy asustada…  
_

_Pero Motoko sin previo aviso se puso en la postura para lanzar uno de sus acostumbrados ataques, cuando en ese instante apareció Tama… Y se puso en medio con una sonrisita… Motoko al verla, se asusto y chillo nuevamente eufórica lanzando su devastador ataque…  
_

"NOOOOO"

_Grito Ryoga, mientras con un salto agarro a Naru y Kitsune, sujetando a cada una con un brazo…_

"Por los pelos."

_Keitaro recibió de lleno el impacto, y se golpeo contra una pared…_

_Ryoga bajo al suelo, aun sujetando a Kitsune y Naru, este las soltó, y estas le agradecieron asustadas, que las salvara… Ryoga miro a Motoko, que estaba desmayada…_

"Motoko."

_Naru se acerco a Keitaro…_

"¿Estas bien?"

_Keitaro se levanto aturdido, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado…  
_

"Si, ya casi no me duelen estos golpes."

_Ryoga cogio a Motoko y la cargo hasta su habitación, guiada por Naru y Keitaro, Kitsune se quedo ahí plantada…  
_

_Ya en el cuarto de Motoko…_

"Dejémosla dormir."__

Dijo Keitaro…

_  
_"Espera un momento, Keitaro."

_  
Ryoga le toco la frente, y palideció un poco…_

"Tiene la frente muy caliente."

_Naru toco a Motoko…_

"Es cierto, tiene fiebre, y muy alta."

"Antes, ella estaba bien."

"Keitaro, vete a traer hielo, y avisa a las otras chicas."

"Si."

_Keitaro salio rápido de su cuarto…_

Naru y Ryoga se quedaron ahí…

"¿Qué le pasa?"_  
_

_Pregunto Ryoga…_

"No lo se, es raro que Motoko se ponga mala… Solo recuerdo una vez, y fue cuando Motoko creía que estaba enamor…"

_Naru se tapo la boca, Ryoga la miro preocupado…_

" ¿Cuándo Motoko creía que?"

"Nada."

"Como que nada, por favor, Naru."

"Cuando Motoko se puso mala, que yo recuerdo, fue una vez, y fue al poco de llegar Keitaro a la residencia, y ella pensaba que estaba enamorada de Keitaro, pero fue un simple catarro, por eso estaba mala."

"Ah, ¿Y eso que significa?"

_Naru se cayó de espaldas… Ryoga la miro confundido…_

"Tu eres tonto, ¿o que?"

"Ey, ¿por que me insultas?"

"A ver, piensa un poquito, que no es muy difícil, Ryoga… Si ella se puso mala una vez, cuando creyó que estaba enamorada de Keitaro, cuando llego aquí, ¿no crees que sea posible este enamorada de ti, ahora que acabas de llegar a la residencia."

"¿Qué?... Motoko ¿enamorarse de mi, eso es imposible."

"¿Imposible, ¿Por qué?"

"Por que si, por que nos no conocemos apenas, pero el amor puede surgir a primera vista, pero yo se que no, y lo se perfectamente que no es así, yo siempre he estado solo."

"Ay, Ryoga, eres muy inocente, y muy negativo."

_Ryoga bajo la cabeza avergonzado…_

_En ese instante llegaron el resto de chicas y Keitaro, le pusieron hielo a la chica en la frente, y le dieron un remedio casero para que bajara la fiebre…_

"Es mejor que descanse."

_Dijo Naru…_

"Mejor que nos vayamos todos."

_Dijo Keitaro…_

"Yo me quedo aquí, cuidándola."

_Todos miraron extrañado a Ryoga, excepto Naru…_

"Pero."

"Ella esta enferma, mi deber como administrador es cuidarla."

"Bueno."

"Si, Ryoga ese es tu deber."

_Dijo Naru afirmativamente…_

_  
Keitaro y Kitsune miraron extrañados a Naru, ya que esto les era insólito, permitir a un chico pasar la noche junto a una mujer en la residencia…_

Todos finalmente salieron de la habitación, quedándose Ryoga y Motoko en la habitación… Ryoga se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Motoko, y este la miraba fijamente, ella lucia dormida, su expresión tranquila le recordaba a la de Akane, cuando dormía con ella entre sus brazos, siendo P-Chan…Ambas mujeres tenían un aire parecido… Ryoga le acaricio un poco el rostro, Motoko solo gimió por un segundo, el chico se asusto, y separo la mano rápidamente, pero ella ni se había movido…

_Por unos instantes, le vino a la idea, de que le gustaría que Motoko durmiera con P-Chan, pero tras imaginarse en lo que podría repercutir, el se golpeo la cara solo…_

"Estupido Ryoga, deja de tener esa clase pensamientos... Además ella ya lo sabe que eres un cerdito, y no debe saber lo de que dormía con Akane."

_Se dijo a si mismo…_

_La noche paso tranquila, Ryoga no quería dormirse, pero finalmente el chico se durmió… El cansancio lo venció, y el chico quedo dormido en la silla, apoyando su cabeza, entre sus brazos…_

A la mañana siguiente…

_Motoko despertó temprano, se encontraba mucho mejor, pero al despertarse se dio cuenta, de que no estaba sola, y al ver a Ryoga completamente dormido, en una silla, ella se asusto, pero luego se puso a recordar, en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y la chica sonrió…_

"Oh, vaya, seguro que ha estado preocupado, por mi, toda la noche, y se a quedado aquí velando por mi."

_Motoko le acaricio el rostro a Ryoga, pero este de repente se despertó, Motoko se asusto, por que Ryoga, se sobresalto un poco…_

_Ryoga miro confundido, cuando vio a Motoko al lado de el, sentada en la cama…  
_

"Motoko, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, si gracias, Ryoga… Te has quedado aquí toda la noche, cuidando de mi."

"No hay de que, solo me preocupe por ti, pero solo tenias un poco de fiebre."

"Quizás ayer trabájate mucho… Deberías descansar hoy."

"No, Ryoga, yo estoy acostumbrada al trabajo duro."

" ¿Segura?"

"Si, no me gusta que me traten como una niña…Quiero que continuemos con el entrenamiento hoy mismo."

_Dijo ella, desenfundando un poco la espada, en señal de amenaza… A Ryoga le cayó una gotita de sudor…_

"Esta bien, esta bien."

_Finalmente salieron los dos de la habitación, Motoko se fue a duchar, y Ryoga a desayunar, Motoko y el, colocaron carteles en toda la residencia, indicando claramente, cual era cada cuarto y de quien pertenecía, y a donde conducía cada puerta o pasillo de la enorme residencia…_

Todavía no había despertado nadie, solo el y Motoko, así que Ryoga, preparo el desayuno para todos, finalmente todos despertaron minutos después… Shinobu se sorprendió a ver a Ryoga cocinar, y le ayudo con los detalles finales del desayuno, finalmente entre los dos lo sirvieron…

_A todos les gusto el desayuno y felicitaron a Shinobu, pero esta alego que el desayuno lo había hecho Ryoga, todos sorprendidos le felicitaron a el, y Naru le critico a Keitaro, por no saber cocinar tan bien como Ryoga, aunque Keitaro si sabia cocinar… Ryoga recordó que a Akane, no cocinaba nada bien, y se imagino que si ella estuviera allí, se sentiría triste, al recordarla el se entristeció un poco, pero al ver a Motoko se animo un poco…_

Una hora después…

_Todos se habían marchado a la escuela, y Motoko al club de Kendo, ella no quería ir, por que quería entrenar con Ryoga, pero este le dijo que fuera, medio obligándola, que no podía faltar…Solo se quedaron Ryoga, Keitaro y Naru, al rato vino Mutsumi para estudiar, y esta se quedo con Naru estudiando, Naru obligo a Keitaro acompañar a Ryoga hacer las compras del día…_

Ambos salieron de la residencia…

"Keitaro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Un poco personal."

_Keitaro lo miro extrañado, y simplemente afirmo con la cabeza…_

"Venga, pregunta."

"Espero que no te moleste, pero a ti ¿te gusta Naru Narusegawa, ¿me equivoco?"

_Keitaro se quedo rojo de vergüenza…Sin contestar…_

"Tu silencio, creo que ya me responde."

"Bueno, si, me gusta, me enamore de ella al poco de conocerla, ella es tan guapa, tan lista, pero ella no me quiere a mi."

_Ryoga solo sonrió…_

"Pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero ¿sabes, amigo díselo, no cometas el error que cometí con Akane, díselo, cuando tengas valor, además confió en que ella te quiere, pero creo que tiene miedo, así que ayúdala a perderlo."

_Respondió el chico…  
_

"Hemos estado a punto varias veces, de besarnos, pero siempre nos han interrumpido, pero ayudare a Naru, pero tienes suerte, el carácter es muy difícil.

"Te dio un buen puñetazo."

"Que gran verdad, ese se llama el derechazo de Naru, y tu no has recibido sus golpes."

"Suerte de no haberlos recibidos."

"¿Y a ti Ryoga?"

"¿Te gusta Motoko?"

"¿Qué?... No, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Pues por como la miras, y como la cuidaste ayer."

"Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, creo."

"A mi no me lo hubieran permitido, no se como Naru te lo permitió."

"Ella me animo a quedarme a cuidarla."

"Cierto, me sorprendió mucho."

_En ese instante… Ryoga sintió una sensación rara de peligro…_

"CUIDADO KEITARO."

_  
Ryoga salto, pero Keitaro no entendió… Y en escasos segundos, una enorme furgoneta blanca…cayo encima de el golpeándolo contra el suelo…_

"KEITARO."

_Grito Ryoga, pero este se levanto un poco alodorido… _

"Estoy bien, Ryoga, no pasa nada."

"(Que resistencia tiene)."

_Pensó Ryoga, muy sorprendido… En ese instante ambos chicos miraron a la furgoneta, de la ventanilla de esta salio un hombre con gafas y bata blanca, con un chorro de sangre en la cabeza, y sonriendo…  
_

"Lo siento, chicos, no controlo muy bien la furgoneta aun."

_Keitaro miro al hombre, y sonrió…_

"PROFESOR SETA."

_  
_**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Bonitos recuerdos

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 3: Bonitos recuerdos**

_Keitaro miro al hombre, y sonrió…_

"PROFESOR SETA."

_  
_"¿Profesor?"

_Ryoga miro confundido al extraño que acaba de salir de la furgoneta, y el Profesor salio de esta con una sonrisa, aun sangrando sobre su frente…_

_  
_"Profesor, esta sangrando por la cabeza."

"Estoy bien, Keitaro."

_Dijo mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo… Entonces el profesor se quedo mirando al chico que estaba con Keitaro…_

"Hola."

"Hola, buenos días."

_Dijo Ryoga con una reverencia… Keitaro les presento…_

"Profesor Seta, este es Ryoga Hibiki, es el nuevo administrador y encargado de la residencia temporalmente, mientras dura los exámenes para entrar a la Todai."

_El profesor le tendió la mano a Ryoga, este se la estrecho…_

"Encantado Ryoga."

"Lo mismo digo, profesor."

"PAPA… ¿Te olvidas de mi?."

_De la furgoneta salio una pequeña niña, de pelo largo y rubio, esta se quedo mirando a Ryoga y Keitaro…_

"Hola Sarah."

_  
Saludo Keitaro con una sonrisa…_

_  
_"Hola bobo."

"Sarah no llames bobo a Keitaro:"

_Le riño su padre…_

_  
_"Lo, lo siento papa."

_Sarah se acerco a Ryoga, y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, dando una vuelta alrededor de el…_

" ¿Quién eres?"

_Ryoga sonrió…_

"Soy Ryoga Hibiki."

"Yo Sarah Macdougal, y soy la hija del profesor."

"Mucho gusto."

_Dijo Ryoga con otra sonrisa…  
_  
"Keitaro, ¿puedo hablar con Haruka?"

"Esta en la Cafetería, con Kitsune trabajando."

"Bien, iré hacia allí, pasaros luego a verme, estaré por allí, y avisa a Naru, me gustaría verla."

"Si profesor."

"Vamos Sarah."

_Sarah aun seguía mirando a Ryoga…_

"Eh, papa mira a Ryoga, el si que parece fuerte, comparado con el alfeñique de Keitaro."

_Keitaro puso cara de pocos amigos, mirando a la niña…_

"Sarah no te metas con Keitaro, pero si es cierto, Ryoga parece muy fuerte, me gustaría hablar contigo después, Ryoga."

"Bien, profesor."

_Keitaro y Ryoga se marcharon…  
_

_Mas tarde…_

_Ryoga y Keitaro estaban haciendo sus compras, mientras charlaban…_

"Así que el profesor Seta, fue el primer amor de Naru."

"Si."

"Vaya que curioso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que Akane, tuvo un primer amor, pero no era profesor, era un doctor."

"¿Doctor?"

"Si, pero el doctor Tofu, que ese era su nombre, estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor."

"Vaya."

"Parece fuerte, si es tu maestro, tienes un buen maestro."

"Si, Motoko y el se han enfrentado dos o tres veces, pero Motoko siempre ha perdido, pero la experiencia de Seta."

"Si, la experiencia es algo muy importante y muy valioso, no lo olvides."

"Por cierto, no me respondiste…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿A ti te gusta Motoko, no me lo ocultes, Ryoga, lo puedo ver."

"Se parece mucho a Akane, pero no quiero sufrir por una mujer."

"Piénsalo."

"…"

"Por cierto, Keitaro, me e fijado de un detalle, creo que le gustas a muchas chicas de la residencia."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, haciendo cuentas, creo que le gustas a Shinobu, a Kitsune, a Kaolla y a Naru."

"¿Qué, ¿Qué?"

"Jajajaja, que imaginación tienes, Ryoga."

"A Shinobu es una chica muy dulce y muy inocente, y actúa un poco raro conmigo, pero de ahí a gustarle."

"Y Kitsune, ese es su carácter, es una chica muy lanzada… Y yo que tu tendría cuidado con ella."

"Si, ya me di cuenta."

"Y Kaolla, lo que pasa, es que me parezco mucho a su hermano mayor, cual quiere mucho, y me quiere como un hermano mayor."

"Bueno."

"La única que dijo que me quería, era Mutsumi."

"¿Mutsumi?"

"Si, es una mujer muy atractiva y muy agradable, pero es difícil saber en lo que piensa."

"Si, es muy buena chica, pero es difícil saber lo que piensa."

"Bueno, volvamos a la residencia."

"Esperen señores."

_Ryoga y Keitaro se giraron… frente a ellos un hombre mayor, les indicaba que se acercaran…_ _Estos se acercaron llamados por la curiosidad…_

_Varias horas después…_

En el Café Hinata…

_Todas las chicas, el profesor Seta, Sarah y Haruka recibían a un contento Keitaro acompañado por un sonriente Ryoga…_

"¿Por qué estas tan contento Keitaro?"

_Pregunto Naru…_

"Por que nos ha tocado unas invitaciones, para todos en el parque de atracciones que acaban de abrir en la ciudad."

"SIII."

_Gritaron todas las chicas emocionadas…_

"Si, y podremos ir todos… Incluidos Sarah, el profesor y la tía Haruka"

"QUE BIEN."

_Gritaron Kaolla y Sarah… Mutsumi sonrió, Kitsune también sonrió… Naru miro a Keitaro…_

"Keitaro, los exámenes."

"No te preocupes, solo será un día."

"Bueno."

_Ryoga miro a Motoko…_

"Lo pasaremos bien, ¿verdad?"

_Dijo el… Ella lo miro confundida…_

"Bueno, deberíamos entrenar."

"Oh, Motoko, disfruta por un día que no entrenes, no pasa nada malo."

"Ryoga."

_Ryoga le coloco un brazo en el hombro a la chica…_

"Motoko eres muy joven, tienes que disfrutar y divertirte."

"No eches a perder tu vida, como hice yo."

"¿Ryoga?"

_Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ryoga, este se sintió incomodo…_

"Vamos, quería decir, que disfrute un poco, que no desperdicie su juventud, como hice yo persiguiendo a Ranma."

"Claro Ryoga."

_Dijo el profesor…  
_

"Ahí que disfrutar de la juventud."

"Ryoga, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

_Dijo el profesor…_

"Claro, vamos."

_Ryoga y el Profesor Seta, salieron de la cafetería, y empezaron a caminar…_

"Ryoga, ya me han hablado entre Naru y Haruka, de ti."

"Vaya."

"Si, supongo que Keitaro, te ha dicho que soy profesor de arqueología, el quiere estudiar arqueología, quería proponerte, si te gustaría unirte al equipo."

"¿Yo?"

"Si, eres fuerte, y dominas las artes marciales, bastante, puedo sentir tu Ki, y creo que ni yo puedo vencerte."

"me vendría muy bien, un ayudante como tu, junto con Keitaro… Podemos lograr grandes hallazgos."

"Gracias profesor, es una buena propuesta, pero yo tengo que cuidar la residencia, y entrenar con Motoko… Me permitiría unos meses para pensarlo."

"Claro, cumple con tus labores, y ya hablaremos en el futuro."

"Perfecto, gracias por su confianza y su paciencia."

"No hay de que, Ryoga."

_Ambos volvieron a la cafetería, empezaron a invadirles a preguntas a Ryoga… Ryoga les explico que simplemente, que el por el momento se quedaría todo el tiempo necesario en la residencia… Todos aplaudieron contentos…_

_Dos semanas mas tarde…_

_Todos estaban listos, había llegado el día, de la invitaciones al parque de atracciones, recién estrenado…_

"Ey, tengo una idea."

_Dijo Keitaro… Todos le miraron expectativos…_

_  
_"Por que, por que no nos hacemos todos una foto."

"SI, es una buena idea."

_Respondió Naru… El resto de chicas afirmaron sonrientes… Haruuka suspiro, y sin soltar su clásico cigarrillo, afirmo con la cabeza…_

"Es una buena idea."

_Dijo el Profesor…_

"¿Qué te parece, Ryoga."

_  
_"Esta bien, hagámonos una foto."

"¿Y vosotros?"

"Pues si, es una buena idea, así tendremos un bonito recuerdo."

"Sii."

_Les pregunto a Keitaro a sus dos inseparables amigos Kimiake Y Masayuki que también les habían invitado a ir con ellos, por cortesía de Keitaro… Las chicas, ni el resto protestaron…_

_Todos se colocaron en la puerta de la residencia… Y una persona, ajena a la Residencia, les tiro la foto…_

_Se colocaron en dos filas… Algo así como la alineación de un equipo de fútbol…_

_  
En la fila de atrás se colocaron de izquierda a derecha: Mutsumi sonriendo y con Tama en su hombro, Naru con una sonrisa, Keitaro sonriendo estupidamente con el signo de la victoria, Ryoga cruzado de brazos con una ligera sonrisa que apenas se le distinguía si estaba serio o sonriendo , Motoko a su lado, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Ryoga y con una sonrisa, Haruka con el rostro serio y su clásico cigarrillo, y Seta con su brazo colocado en el hombro de Haruka con una sonrisa… En la fila de adelante se colocaron de izquierda a derecha un poco mas agachados para no tapar a los de atrás: Shinobu sonriendo delante de Mutsumi, Kitsune guiñando el ojo a la cámara delante de Naru, Kaolla junto a Sarah que estaba a su derecha, sonriendo juntas y estirando sus manos, que estaban delante de Keitaro y Ryoga respectivamente, y a su derecha, estaban agachados los dos e inseparables amigos de Keitaro Kimiake Y Masayuki, estos se citaban delante de Motoko, Haruka y Seta…_

Aunque en la foto salían muchas personas, fue una buena foto… Keitaro prometió que el mismo haría copias para cada uno de los que salían en la foto… Todos agradecieron el gesto…

_Todos listos se encaminaron hacia el parque, al llegar todos se separaron, y quedaron verse después de unas horas en la entrada, Keitaro, Naru y Mutsumi se fueron a una exposición que había de estudio, Ryoga y Motoko fueron a una exposición de espadas que había, Motoko quería ir, y le pidió a Ryoga que lo acompañase, este suspiro y fue con ella, Kitsune se fue a una exposición de vinos que había, Kaolla y Sarah se fueron alocadas a las atracciones, seguidas por una jovencita Shinobu en plan madraza persiguiéndolas… Los amigos de Keitaro se fueron por su cuenta, intentando ligarse a todas las señoritas guapas… Y Haruka y Seta se fueron a pasear tranquilamente…_

_El tiempo pasaba rápido, y después… Todos coincidieron en alguna atracción, donde se divertían claramente…_

_Se metieron en la casa encantada… Estaba muy oscuro, Naru se abrazo muy fuertemente a Keitaro, este intento calmarla, pero metió la pata… y le toco un pecho, Naru lo golpeo alejándose de el… Luego Keitaro vio que en realidad le había asustado eran Sarah y Kaolla…_

Motoko y Ryoga iban algo separados, mas bien llevaban una hora intentando encontrar la salida, por que Ryoga intentaba a toda costa dirigir el camino, y ya empezaban a desesperarse…

"Ryoga, POR AMOR DE DIOS, LLEVAMOS UNA HORA AQUÍ PERDIDOS."__

"Tranquila, conozco un modo de salir… Aunque no quería recurrir a el."

"Pues no esperemos mas."

"Agarrate."

_Ryoga le cogio de la mano a Motoko… Y empezó a correr gritando, mientras con una mano arrastraba en el aire a Motoko, y con la otra rompía todas las paredes, tras unos minutos, y el edificio quedarse en ruinas, ambos lograron salir al exterior…_

"HEMOS SALIDO."

_Grito Ryoga muy emocionado y feliz, casi derramando lágrimas de felicidad… Motoko miraba asustada y muerta de vergüenza a Ryoga…_

Mas tarde en los puestos del parque de atracciones…

Seta y Haruka estaban jugando con dos pistolas de agua, intentando conseguir el mejor premio, su puntería eran tan buena, que lo lograron, y se llevaron un gran peluche, Seta se lo regalo a Naru, este sintió celos, y intento conseguir uno para Shinobu, pero este solo consiguió un peluche feo y pequeño… Shinobu le agradeció el gesto a Keitaro, pero estaba aun triste, Keitaro lo vio y su rostro bajo triste, pero Ryoga lo vio, e intento animar a Keitaro…

"Keitaro, mira ven te voy a enseñar un truco."__

Ryoga se dirigió al dependiente del puesto…

"Yo voy a intentarlo, pero lo voy hacer sin la pistola, además con algo mas pequeño."

_El dependiente sonrió, y le ofreció unos garbanzos… Ryoga los cogio, y se los coloco en la mano a Keitaro…_

"Estira la mano, Keitaro."

_Keitaro obedeció a Ryoga…_

"Bien, Keitaro, ahora te voy a enseñar a disparar."

"No mires fijamente al objeto, busca su punto."

"Fíjate."

_Ryoga disparo uno de los garbanzos de la mano de Keitaro, y dio de lleno a su objetivo…_

"Así, lo ves."

"Prueba ahora, tu."

_Keitaro lo intento, pero fallo…_

"No puedo."

"NO, no digas no puedo, todo el mundo puede."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono firme y seguro…_

"Mira fijamente al objeto, y ahora deja de mirarlo, e intenta concentrarte en un punto, en el punto exacto, y no pienses que debes lograrlo, simplemente lógralo."

_Keitaro hizo lo que Ryoga le dijo, y tras unos silenciosos y largos segundos, el disparo salio de la mano de Keitaro… Este lo logro…_

"LO HE HECHO."

_Ryoga sonrió…_

"Inténtalo de nuevo, Keitaro."

_Keitaro hizo lo mismo otra vez, y lo logro de nuevo…_

"BIEN, BIEN, LO HE VUELTO A LOGRAR."

_El vendedor del puesto ambulante, le dio el mejor peluche, idéntico al de Naru, y se lo dio a Keitaro, este se lo regalo a Shinobu, esta sonrió contenta…_

_Shinobu se lo agradeció a los dos, pero Ryoga le dijo…_

"Agradéceselo solo a el, es el quien ha efectuado los disparos."

_Motoko sonrió a Ryoga…_

_  
_"Tienes buen corazón, y un gran sentido de honor y la amistad."

_  
_"Siempre he sido así."

_Dijo Ryoga, sin darle importancia alguna, a sus palabras…_

Luego todos cenaron en el restaurante del parque… Estuvieron hablando de las experiencias vividas del parque de atracciones… 

_Después se fueron de regreso a la residencia… Era un poco tarde, todos fueron a la cama, al día siguiente todos tenían que seguir con su vida normal…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Keitaro, Mutsumi y Naru estudiaban para el examen de ingreso en la Todai… Ryoga y Motoko entrenaban. Y el resto estaba en la escuela, y Kitsune trabajando… Todos realizaban sus labores diarias…  
_

_Y paso el tiempo…_

_Llego el día del examen de ingreso a la Todai…_

_Keitaro, Naru y Mutsumi se fueron a la Todai, pero antes de eso, todas las chicas restantes y Ryoga, les animaron deseándoles suerte, para sus difíciles exámenes…_

_Estos partieron nervioso…_

_Ryoga y Motoko se quedaron solos en la residencia, ya que el resto había ido a sus escuelas, Motoko había dejado por un tiempo su club de Kendo, y la escuela, y ahora entrenaba con Ryoga todo el tiempo… Su amistad se había hecho fuerte, ambos confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro…_

_Motoko ya conocía casi toda la historia de Ryoga, y Ryoga ya conocía a Motoko casi por completo… Por su parte, Ryoga pensaba apenas ya en Akane, y pensaba de vez en cuando en Motoko, como una gran amiga y una buena compañera, y una excelente alumna, pero no se atrevía pensar en otros sentidos…  
_

_Motoko estaba limpiando el suelo, mientras Ryoga la observaba, esta resbalo, e iba a caer, pero Ryoga intento sujetarla, pero el suelo estaba tan encerado anteriormente, que finalmente ambos resbalaron…_

_Y Ryoga cayó encima de ella, ambos se quedaron mirando… Sus rostros estaban solamente separados, por escasos centímetros… Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Ryoga no podía dejar de ver los ojos de la chica, los veía como los ojos mas bonitos que jamás había visto, y Motoko se quedo mirando a los ojos de el, y los veía como los ojos mas bonitos, ambos se sonrojaron… _

"(Es preciosa, ni siquiera Akane, tiene esta belleza, siempre pensando en Akane, pero ahora solo esta Motoko.)"

_Ryoga acerco su rostro, estaba decidido la besaría…_

_  
_"(Me va a besar, me va a besar…)"

"RINGGGG RINGGGG"

_Ambos se sobresaltaron, separándose silmutaneamente, Motoko corrió hacia el teléfono…_

Ryoga se quedo estático de pie, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo…

_Al rato…_

"¿QUEEE?"

"Vale, Vale me iré a Kyoto, hermana."

_Ryoga al oír esas palabras, se acerco a la chica… Este solo la vio colgar el teléfono, estaba muy nerviosa…_

"¿Qué pasa, Motoko."

"Era mi hermana, me acaba de llamar, dice que tengo que ir a Kyoto a solucionar unos asuntos, pero yo no se si estoy preparada."

"Claro que si, además creo que me iré contigo a Kyoto."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro, debemos continuar el entrenamiento, además mañana o pasado Keitaro termina los exámenes, el debe volver a ser el encargado de la residencia Hinata."

"Esta bien."

"¿Cuándo debemos partir?"

"Antes del atardecer."

"¿Tan pronto?."

"Si, si queremos pasar la noche en Kyoto."

"Bueno, hagamos entonces nuestras maletas."

_Ambos hicieron rápidamente sus maletas… Y en menos de una hora, ambos estaban listos para partir…_

"Dejemos una nota."

_Ryoga la escribió, y la dejo encima de una mesa… Cerca de la entrada de la residencia…_

_Y ambos partieron rumbo a Kyoto… Varias horas después…_

_Finalmente llegaron a su destino, había casi anochecido por completo, aun se veía el sol metiéndose, por el horizonte…_

_Cuando ambos jóvenes, llegaron a un templo…_

"Aquí es."

_Dijo Motoko… Ryoga se quedo observando el templo, era algo antiguo, pero se conservaba bien…_

_Cuando Motoko llamo a la puerta, al rato un monje, le abrió la puerta, Motoko le dijo quien era, y este los invito a pasar…_

_Este les llevo ante una sala, dentro del templo… Ryoga se fijo, que había varios monjes, por el templo…_

"Aquí es."

_Dijo el monje, Motoko hizo una reverencia, el hombre se inclino haciendo lo mismo, y se fue…_

_Motoko llamo a la puerta…_

"Adelante."

_Se oyó una dulce y calida voz femenina, o eso le pareció a Ryoga, Motoko abrió lentamente la puerta, y entro con su acompañante, que estaba detrás de ella…_

_Ryoga observo en el interior de esta sala, era una sala no muy grande, con una mesita algunos papeles, y solo había una persona, era una mujer, morena de largo cabello, parecida a Motoko, su parecido era casi idéntico, esto le sorprendió a Ryoga, pero el se fijo en que esta mujer, era mas madura, y mucho mas femenina, de lo que Motoko podía ser… Ryoga se sonrojo un poco…_

"Hola, Motoko…Por fin has llegado."

"Hola hermana."

_Motoko abrazo a su hermana, la mujer le correspondió al abrazo… Ryoga solo miro la escena…_

_Cuando la chica se separo, esta miro a Ryoga por unos momentos, Ryoga percibió este detalle, el la miro, y tras unos segundos, la chica sonrió…_

"Vaya, hermanita, dime ¿Quién es tu acompañante?"

_El chico se adelanto…_

"Mi nombre, es Ryoga Hibiki."

"Hermana, el es mi prometido."

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Las clases especiales de Tsuroko

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 4: Las clases especiales de Tsuroko**

**  
**"Hermana, el es mi prometido."

_Ryoga miro ligeramente sorprendido a Motoko, esta le dio un ligero codazo mientras sonreía estupidamente, y el chico medio comprendió, que algo pasaba…_

"Si, soy el prometido de Motoko."

_Dijo el algo nervioso…_

La hermana de Motoko lo miro durantes unos segundos… Y luego sonrió extendiole su mano…

"Soy Tsuroko Aoyama, la hermana mayor de Motoko… Mucho gusto en conocerte Ryoga."

"Lo mismo digo."

_Dijo Ryoga educadamente… La chica sonrió…_

"Vaya, vaya Motoko, te has buscado un buen partido, un chico muy guapo, muy educado, y muy fuerte, ¿me equivoco?"

"No, Si, es decir que tiene todas esas cualidades…."

_Dijo Motoko un poco colorada y nerviosa… Ryoga también se puso de todos los colores, ante los halagos de la hermana mayor de Motoko…_

"Me alegro mucho por ti hermanita, pensaba que jamás encontrarías a un chico."

"Er, esto, gracias hermana."

"Bien, y contadme ¿Cómo os ha ido?"

_Motoko presento oficialmente a Ryoga, le contó cosas de el, Ryoga le contó un poco de su vida, ocultando ciertos detalles, como el de la transformación, y detalles mas personales de Ryoga… Ambos pensaron, que ya habría tiempo de contarle más a la hermana mayor de la chica…  
_

_Al poco las dos hermanas se retiraron a un pequeño balneario cercano, a darse un baño de agua caliente, y relajarse y hablar más íntimamente… Ryoga se quedo solo, sentado en un banco… No se sentía incomodo, al contrario se sentía bien…_

"Es increíble, yo prometido con Motoko, y no me a explicado ni el por que, pero bueno ya lo hará..."

"(Bueno, Ryoga… Recuerda tu amas a Akane, y esto es temporal…¿O no?)"

_Ryoga miro al cielo, y suspiro…_

_  
Mas tarde en la cena…_

_Los tres charlaban tranquilamente, fue una cena agradable y tranquila, nada en especial ocurrió… Solo que a Ryoga, le fueron a servir un poco de carne de cerdo, y el se asusto mucho, empezó a hacer cosas extrañas, Motoko lo comprendió debido a su transformación, y le pidió a su hermana, que retirara el plato, esta lo retiro… Ryoga se disculpo con ambas mujeres, estas sonrieron y no le dieron importancia…_

_  
Poco después… Tsuroko les ofreció una habitación de matrimonio, para dormir juntos, pero estos se negaron, dijeron que querían dormir separados, Tsuroko suspiro… Y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos…_

_Varias horas mas tarde, ya de plena madrugada…_

_Ryoga le costaba conciliar el sueño, y salio a que le diera un poco el aire, para despejar la cabeza… Se sentó en el patio de la casa, mirando las estrellas…_

Tsuroko, se percato de que alguien había afuera, ella se coloco un pequeño camisón, y salio fuera a ver quien estaba afuera… Allí se tranquilizo a ver a Ryoga sentado en el patio… Se quedo observándolo unos segundos, este lucia algo pensativo… Entonces, ella decidió acercarse a hablar con el…

"Hola, Ryoga... ¿Que haces despierto?."

"Lo siento, Tsuroko, pero me costaba dormir, y quería relajarme un poco."

"Entiendo."

_Lo observo por un momento…_

_  
_"¿Te importa, si te hago compañía un rato."

_Ryoga la miro con una sonrisa educada…_

_  
_"No, no, al contrario, estas en tu casa, siéntate si quieres."

_La mujer se sentó, a su lado…_

_  
_"Me alegro encontrarte aquí, por que en realidad, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas."

"¿Conmigo?."

"Si, veras Ryoga."

"Motoko me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, me hablo sobre tu pasado, sobre tus antiguas amistades, un poco sobre tu dominio en las Artes Marciales, y sobre tu trabajo en la residencia Hinata."

"Vaya."

"Dice que eres muy bueno, en todos los aspectos."

"No se, yo soy como soy, tengo muchos defectos."

"También, me dijo que eras muy modesto y un poco negativo."

"Bueno, si a veces… Y que tengo un sentido nulo de orientación."

"Ryoga, todos tenemos fallos, ninguno somos perfectos."

"Gracias Tsuroko ."

"No hay de que, Ryoga."

"Ryoga, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta, pero quiero que me seas totalmente sincero."

"¿Amas realmente a mi hermana pequeña?"

"Er, esto, yo si, claro que si."

"Ryoga, me estas mintiendo, al igual que Motoko… Me he dado cuenta, vosotros no estáis comprometidos."

_El chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado…_

"No, no te preocupes… Se que esto es idea de Motoko, es mi hermana, ¿sabes, y la conozco a la perfección, sus ojos no me engañan."

"No te enfades con ella, ella tiene mucha presión."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es una chica muy joven, y tiene una vida muy dura y difícil, para su edad."

"¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente."

"Pienso, que ella debería divertirse mas, disfrutar su adolescencia mucho mas, y no malgastarla como yo hice a su edad."

"Me explico, ella es muy madura y muy seria, para la edad que tiene, pero necesita mas divertirse, hacer cosas mas comunes… Como sus amigas de la residencia."

"Entiendo… Pero ella a seguido el camino, que ella misma a elegido por su cuenta."

"Creo, que por que tu las has influenciado en cierto modo, ella te ve como una heroína, como su heroína, y te admira y respeta muchísimo… Pero creo que se siente insegura."

"¿Insegura?"

"Si, creo que si, tiene miedo de defraudarte, de decepcionarte, de que dejes de quererla, de perderte… Tu eres su única familia."

"Pero eso no pasara… Yo siempre, la querré, pase lo que pase."

"No lo pongo en duda, pero ella debe darse cuenta de eso."

"Si, tienes razón… ¿Sabes, eres muy maduro y muy sabio para tu edad… Me sorprende, cuéntame algo de ti."

"Bueno, no se que contarte."

_Dijo el con una inocente sonrisa…_

"Ryoga, ¿podemos hablar en confianza?"

"Si, claro."

_Dijo el, algo confundido…_

"Ryoga, siento en ti, un gran dolor, una gran pena en tu interior, y aunque intentas esconderla en lo mas profundo de tu corazón, irónicamente, cuando te expresas, esa pena la reflejas involuntariamente."

"¿Qué?... ¿Que, que quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, que tu has sufrido un gran golpe, o un mal momento, y aun estas sufriéndolo…¿Me equivoco?."

_El chico comprendía la pregunta, y simplemente bajo la cabeza… Tsuroko le puso la mano el hombro…_

"Vamos, cuéntamelo."

"Bueno, yo huí de Nerima, mi antigua ciudad natal, por decirlo de algún modo, a causa de una chica."

"¿Una chica?"

"Si, yo estaba completamente enamorado de una mujer, llamada Akane Tendo."

"Continua."

"Yo llegue a Nerima, persiguiendo un chico llamado Ranma Saotome… Creo que ya sabes el motivo, supongo que Motoko te lo ha contado."

"Si."

"Bien, pero a llegar a Nerima, y encontrar a ese chico, el vivía con Akane y su familia."

"Ella, mejor dicho su padre, tenia un Dojo, y ella era una buena Artista Marcial, algo temeraria, pero muy buena, aunque no tanto como Motoko… Pero el caso es que, esa chica, fue la primera mujer que me dio cariño, que me demostró afecto, de cierta forma."

"¿Cierta forma?."

"Si, yo hasta entonces, vivía solo, sin familia, mis padres desaparecieron, cuando yo era muy pequeño… No recuerdo apenas nada de ellos, me cuide con una asistente, pero un día a los 8 años me escape, y empecé a recorrer el mundo, con el deseo de convertirme en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y buscar a mis padres, pero no halle nada de ellos, al cabo de los años, les di por muertos… Cuando cumplí 12 años, me metí en una escuela, a la que iba por las mañanas, y por las tardes entrenaba y me buscaba la vida, fue duro, pero no fue malo… Cuando cumplí los 15, conocí a Ranma, y por varios asuntos… Yo le cogi profundo odio."

_Ryoga suspiro… Y continúo su historia…_

"Después, de varios días, tras roce tras roce, quedamos para enfrentarnos en un duelo, pero por mi problema de la desorientación, tarde 4 días en llegar, y el me estuvo esperando 3 días…"

"¿4 Días?"

"Si, bueno, pero yo decidí seguirle, el estaba de viaje con su padre, por China, yo le encontré en China, pero entonces sufrí un accidente, y desde entonces, sufro una maldición."

"No me digas, ¿Qué caíste en una de las fuentes de Jusenkyo?"

"Si, caí en una."

"¿En cual?"

" Me da vergüenza."

"Vamos, dilo."

"En la fuente del cerdito ahogado."

"¿El cerdito ahogado, ah, ahora lo entiendo… Por eso no querías comer cerdo, y de ahí esa reacción tan rara de antes, jajaja."

_Tsuroko se rió un poco… Ryoga se sintio incomodo y triste, por esa risa, el le estaba contando su historia, y esta mujer se reía de el… Tsuroko se dio cuenta, de su error…_

"Oh, Ryoga, lo siento, solo bromeaba un poco, perdóname, no quería herir tus sentimientos."

_La chica lo tomo delicadamente del rostro, y le beso una mejilla muy dulcemente, en señal de arrepentimiento o disculpa… El chico la miro sorprendido, lucia rojo, y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza, alguna lagrimilla…_

_Tsuroko le acaricio el rostro…_

"Tranquilo, Ryoga… No te pongas triste, además es lindo transformarse."

"Quizás sea bonito, transformarse en mujer o en algún animal bello, pero un cerdito, es un animal a que todo el mundo quiere comerse, y intentan cazarte."

"Tranquilo, nadie volverá a servir cerdo, en esta casa."

"…"

"Entiendo, que les cojas cariño."

"¿Y tu Tsuroko, tu conoces Jusenkyo… ¿Sufres alguna maldición?"

"No, que va, solo me han contado historias de ese lugar."

"Entiendo:"

"Por favor, Ryoga, sigue contándome tu historia."

"Si, continuo… Después de caer en la fuente de Jusenkyo… Perdí el rastro de Ranma, pero fue un año mas tarde, cuando lo encontré en Japón, exactamente en Nerima, el ya vivía con Akane, yo llegue para desafiarle, y derrotarle, pero Akane se interpuso en la pelea, y no pudimos acabarla."

"Yo me enamore de ella, en el primer momento."

"Fue algo maravilloso, yo había descubierto el amor, el amor ciego, amaba esa chica, como nada en el mundo, pero también descubrí que Ranma, la amaba, mi enemigo amaba a la persona que yo amaba, y para colmo vivía juntos, y encima ambos estaban comprometidos, desde antes de nacer, por sus padres…"

"Yo le odie por ello, me enfrente a el, varias veces, luchando hasta duelos a muerte, por ella, por su amor."

"Ryoga, no puedes luchar, por el amor de una persona, en contra de su voluntad, eso es algo muy egoísta, pero no solo por tu parte, si no por la de su prometido."

"Lo se, pero el amor era un sentimiento muy fuerte."

"Aunque peleábamos, pero Akane, siempre se interponía entre nosotros… Aunque ella jamás, supo el por que de nuestros duelos… Nos enfrentamos varias veces, yo nunca conseguía vencer a Ranma, pero jamás me rendía, entre ello, conocimos a muchas chicas que se enamoraron de Ranma, e incluso llegaron a considerarse sus prometidas, y también a muchos chicos, que casi todos se enamoraron de Akane, y ella tenia un problema, por que odiaba a los hombres, por que en su instituto, todos intentaban salir con ella a la fuerza, y ella los tenia que machacar a diario, yo básicamente, junto a Ranma, fuimos sus primeros amigos, se supone que yo me convertí en su mejor amigo, ya que aunque ellos se llevaban aparente muy mal, peor que un perro y un gato… Descubrí una verdad terrible."

"Ellos se amaban ¿No?."

"Si, así es."

"Yo nunca tuve valor de declararme por ella, pero descubrí que Akane se enamoro de el, y mi corazón se destrozo en pedazos, juntos a nuestros amigos, vivimos muchas aventuras, Akane varias veces, fue secuestrada o raptada por algún loco que perseguía a Ranma, o no… Pero sin dudas el día mas terrible de mi vida, fue…"

"Hace un año, nuestra ultima aventura juntos… Fuimos a Monte Fénix en China, y allí tuvimos que luchar contra Saffron un antiguo dios, o rey de ese lugar, el secuestro a Akane, y tuvimos que rescatarla, pero ella sufrió una maldición, y estuvo a punto de morir… Prácticamente estaba muerta, y fue cuando Ranma se declaro finalmente a ella, ella resucito por suerte, y poco después, llego el día de la Boda, pero por circunstancias, esta no tuvo lugar, pero yo había perdido a Akane, para siempre… El destino ya la había alejado de mí, y me fui de Nerima para siempre… Con intención de empezar de cero una nueva y mejor vida."

"Pobre… Y aun así, conservas ese ápice de simpatía y buen humor."

"Bueno, ahora me siento algo mejor, desde que vivo en la residencia, he conocido nuevos amigos, y los quiero mucho, y Motoko la aprecio mucho también, posiblemente a la que mas."

"¿Crees que te gusta Motoko?."

_Ryoga se sonrojo…_

"No se, no quiero pensar en esas cosas, por ahora, Motoko es una gran chica, tiene muchas cualidades que me gustan, y confió plenamente en ella, pero por ahora, solo quiero su amistad, y continuar mi entrenamiento con ella… Tengo que aclarar mi mente aun, respecto a Akane."

"¿Ella conoce de tu historia con Akane?"

"Si, se la conté."

"Ella es tímida, y muy inocente."

"Si, pero es la mas madura de la casa, junto a Shinobu."

"La pequeña Shinobu, ah si, Motoko me hablo de ella, como del resto, del único que no conocía, eras tu:"

_Tsuroko se levanto, Ryoga la miro…  
_

"¿Te vas?"

"No, relájate, voy a ayudarte a relajar un poco."

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a darte un masaje, ya veras, como esta noche, duermes mejor… Quítate la camiseta."

"¿Qué, ¿Qué, Que me quite la camiseta?."

"Si, no seas tímido, que no voy a comerte."

_Ryoga se quito la camiseta, dejando su pecho descubierto… Y Tsuroko empezó a masajear la espalda de Ryoga, con dulzura, sus manos eran frágiles y suaves… Ryoga sentía un gran placer, y se le escapo algún jadeo… Sus músculos tensos, se relajaban…_

"¿Te gusta?."

"Si, si, gracias… Me alivia bastante… Pero es posible que si Motoko, nos ve… Se piense cualquier cosa."

"Motoko es muy inocente, pero ella es lista, sabe distinguir."

"Ryoga, eres muy inocente, quizás mas que mi propia hermana, deberías intentar ser mas lanzado y mas abierto con las mujeres."

"¿A que te refieres?."

"A ser mas maduro con las mujeres, y no tener miedo ante ellas."

"Debes saber ocultar tu timidez, y si es posible apártala… Que vean que actúas con naturalidad y tranquilizad, eso las mujeres lo tienen en cuenta."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si, estoy segura."

"Pero eso es muy difícil."

"No te preocupes, como vais a pasar una temporadita por aquí… Como futura cuñada tuya, todas las noches, poco a poco, te daré clases… Para superar tu timidez ante las mujeres."

"¿Lo dices en serio?."

"Claro."

_Ryoga bajo un poco la cabeza…_

"Te agradezco tus intenciones, pero yo no puedo ser el novio de Motoko, no por ahora, antes debo liberar mis penas."

"Ryoga, tu déjate llevar, deja que tus sentimientos fluyan de tu corazón… Motoko no te dejara solo en esto."

"Gracias, por escucharme."

"No, Ryoga… Gracias a ti, por guiar a mi hermana, en este difícil camino de la vida."

"No me lo agradezcas, Tsuroko… Solo la ayudo a entrenar."

"Pero ella es feliz contigo, estoy segura de eso."

"Yo también lo soy con ella."

"Bien, Ryoga, es algo tarde, y hay que dormir, mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman, empezaremos nuestras clases."

"Bien, perfecto."

_Ambos se retiraron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos…_

_Llego la mañana…_

Ryoga y Motoko realizaron su duro entrenamiento, delante de Tsuroko… Esta se sorprendió de la habilidad de los dos, después Motoko llamo a la residencia, y le dijeron que Keitaro había desaparecido, y que Naru había ido tras su búsqueda, poco después todas las chicas se habían fugado… Así que solo Haruka permanecía en la Residencia…Como la encargada temporalmente, Motoko excuso a Ryoga… Y Haruka no le importo, que se ausentara… Tsuroko ayudo a los dos jóvenes, y le dijo a la Tía de Keitaro… Que ellos estarían bien, mientras estuvieran allí…

_El día pasó rápido… Y por la noche, empezaron las clases de Tusroko…_

_Se encontraban en el Dojo de la casa…_

_Ambos estaban sentados frente uno al otro…_

_Ryoga esperaba impaciente, su primera lección…_

"Primera lección."

"¿Cómo entablar una conversación con una chica desconocida?"

_Tsuroko se levanto, y le explico que ella haría de chica desconocida… Y le pidió a Ryoga, que intentara imaginarse, como que estaba caminando, pensando en sus cosas… Ryoga se levanto, y se puso a caminar por el Dojo tranquilamente… Al rato, Tsuroko (con ropa distinta, y el pelo recogido, peinado de un modo distinto, haciendo parecer que era otra mujer)… Se acerco a Ryoga…_

"Hola."

_Dijo ella con una sonrisa… El muchacho se avergonzó…_

"¿Desea algo señorita?"

"Me encuentro perdida, y estoy buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, por favor, me puede ayudar."

_Dijo la chica, mientras le cogia del brazo y se le pegaba un poco al chico en el brazo… Ryoga tartamudeo un poco… Y Tusroko le pego un capón, sin hacerle daño…_

"Muy mal, Ryoga, muy mal, te ha puerto muy nervioso… Practicaremos toda la noche, si es necesario."

_Ryoga cayo al suelo, Tsuroko se rió un poco… Y así pasaron toda la noche…_

_El tiempo pasó rápido… Pasaron 6 meses…_

Motoko y Ryoga realizaban sus entrenamientos en la casa de Tsuroko, Keitaro había vuelto a ser el administrador, quien definitivamente a la tercera, aprobó el examen de ingreso a la Todai, junto a Naru y Mutsumi… Incluso ya habían empezado sus clases… El resto de chicas, todas seguían igual, todos al fin y a cabo les echaban de menos, a ambos jóvenes… Ryoga y Motoko se alegraron por las buenas noticias de la Residencia…

_Por su parte, Motoko ya era casi tan buena como su hermana, no era una rival fácil, ni para su hermana, y Ryoga, noche tras noche, a parte de su duro e intensivo entrenamiento, continuo el suyo personal con Tsuroko, y había sido duro y lleno de sufrimiento, por que Tsuroko le había hecho pasar por unas humillaciones horribles, llenas de vergüenza, unas escenas muy vergonzosas, para cualquier hombre, o al menos eso pensaba el… hasta tal punto, de que Ryoga, actuara con total naturalidad delante de cualquier mujer, que había llegado hasta el punto de la propia Tsuroko, desnudarse, y mostrar sus partes intimas, y abrazar a Ryoga, para que este no sintiera vergüenza alguna… Este sufría enormes perdidas de sangre por la nariz, y gran numero de desmayos, pero a poco a poco, Ryoga lograba controlarse, aunque muchas veces, el pensó, que perdería el juicio, ante la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de Tsuroko… Sin dudas Tsuroko se había divertido con las escenas, incluso alguna una vez llego a desnudar a Ryoga, para que el viera, como actuaba ella con un hombre desnudo, y actuaba con toda la naturalidad, incluso podía disfrutar viendo como Ryoga, como cualquier hombre en su caso, le animara a su…El le agradecía sus clases, y sobretodo sus consejos, y especialmente que Motoko, no se enterara de esas clases privadas, que tenían entre ambos, aunque nunca habían hecho nada mas, que verse desnudos, y ella tocarle un poco, pero nunca en partes comprometedoras… Había mejorado mucho, ya no se acordaba ante las mujeres, ya sabia actuar con naturalidad… Incluso había logrado actuar con naturalidad delante de una desnuda Tsuroko, aunque Ryoga se preguntaba, si seria capaz de actuar así, igual con Motoko, o con otra chica, Tsuroko, ya le había dicho, que pronto, ambos terminarían su entrenamiento… Y podrían volver a Hinata…_

Finalmente con el tiempo, Tsuroko hablo con su hermana, respecto a Ryoga, diciéndole, que ella ya sabia que Ryoga no era su prometido, Motoko se avergonzó mucho, pero Tsuroko la perdono, con la condición de que siguiera entrenando con el, cuando ambos se marcharan pronto de allí…

_  
Ryoga también por su parte ya no pensaba apenas en Akane, ahora se sentía mejor, por que ya no le atormentaba el amor de Akane, pero el no quería regresar a Nerima, no por ahora… Motoko había ocupado gran parte de su tiempo y pensamientos, y su hermana mayor, Tsuroko tampoco había pasado desapercibida para el chico… Ryoga había cambiado bastante, en estos meses, tanto físicamente, como psicológicamente, su pelo lucia largo, recogido en una coleta, y por adelante, le caían mechones largos, que cubría una pequeña parte de su rostro, este ahora tenia una ligera barba, al estilo Seta, sus musculatura había aumentado gradualmente, y en su brazo izquierdo, ahora llevaba un pequeño tatuaje de color negro, con un símbolo, en su ante brazo, el símbolo del tatuaje, representaba el clan Aoyama… No sabia exactamente, por que, pero Tsuroko insistió mucho, en que se hiciera ese tatuaje, ella ya lo consideraba un familiar, aunque el no lo fuera, realmente… Motoko también se hizo el mismo tatuaje, en el otro brazo, por indicaciones de su hermana…Tusroko también llevaba uno similar, pero el suyo lucia más clarito, como si fuera gris, más que negro, y la mujer lo llevaba en el omoplato izquierdo._

_  
Y Psicológicamente, la expresión de tristeza, que perseguía casi siempre a Ryoga, ya  
casi había desaparecido, ahora lucia una expresión, mas decidida y seria, le hacia mas adulto, y quizás mas atractivo, pero sus ojos, parecían mucho mas fríos, y a la vez mas  
calmados, era extraño, su comportamiento también había cambiado, ahora era mas tranquilo, y mas calmado, y mas sabio, no perdía el control con facilidad, sin dudas este era un Ryoga muy distinto, al que siempre fue…_

Y pasó el tiempo, pasaron unas semanas, muy rápidamente, y finalmente llego el día…  


_El ultimo día de entrenamiento, para Motoko y para Ryoga…  
_

_Motoko se estaba enfrentando a su hermana, en igualdad de condiciones, tras un combate largo, ninguna de las dos gano… Fue un combate largo, duro y espectacular, Motoko no podía creerlo, no había sido derrotada por su hermana, esta feliz y contenta abrazo a Ryoga… El chico le sonrió y la felicito…_

"Enhorabuena, ves, por fin has obtenido tus resultados, y te has hecho mucho mas fuerte, de lo que jamás soñaste."

"Siiii, soy tan feliz, así, soy inmensamente feliz, ahora mismo."

_Tsuroko sonrió…_

"Enhorabuena, hermana, por fin, has demostrado ser digna, del entrenamiento del Clan Aoyama."

"Gracias, hermana."

"Bien, Ryoga, hoy también terminara tu entrenamiento:"

_Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Ryoga sonrió, ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Motoko…_

"Ryoga, me vas a contar de una vez, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hacéis tu y mi hermana?"_  
_

_Dijo ella algo celosa… Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y le sonrió…_

"Es secreto, ya te enteraras, por ahora no puedo decirte nada, ordenes de Tsuroko."

"Motoko, por favor, no te metas en esto, ya te lo explicare, cuando termine."

_Ryoga miro de reojo a Tsuroko, y esta le guiño el ojo, Motoko no se entero…_

_Tsuroko se aparto, y le dijo a Ryoga, algo susurrándoselo, el chico asintió enseguida, pero en su rostro, se puso un poco colorado, y esto no paso inadvertido para Motoko…  
_

_Ryoga se retiro… Evidentemente, disculpándose ante ambas mujeres, Tsuroko solo afirmo, Motoko lo miro confundida…_

"¿Qué demonios le has dicho?... SE HA PUESTO COLORADO."

_Tsuroko miro aburrida a Motoko, por unos segundos, y finalmente le dijo…_

"Hermanita, ¿Sabes, creo que Ryoga esta muy bueno, y si tu no te decides, me lo quedo para mi."__

"¿Qué?...¿QUEEE?...¿QUE HAS DICHO?"

"Tranquila, solo he dicho, que Ryoga esta muy bueno."

"NOOOOO… HAS DICHO QUEE…"

_Tsuroko le tapo la boca a Motoko…_

"Tranquila, tranquilízate, es que ¿quieres que te oiga?... Solo bromeaba."

_Tsuroko se fue, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero antes de dar mas de cuatro pasos, la chica se giro…_

"Ah, hermanita, te espero en el balneario, a las 7, y charlamos un poco."_  
_

"Esta bien."

_Pasaron unas horas…_

_Y ambas mujeres se encontraban, relajándose ajenas al resto, estaban dentro del agua, charlando tranquilamente, Motoko suspiraba tranquila, Tsuroko sonreía, paso un rato, cuando en ese instante…_

_Un pequeño ruido… Que Motoko no percibió, pero Tsuroko si…_

_Tsuroko finalmente le indico a su hermana pequeña que saliera del agua, cuando esta salio… Vio algo que la dejo clavada en el lugar, frente a ella, estaba un Ryoga boquiabierto, con la mandíbula desencajada, completamente desnudo… La chica quedo en un estado de shock inaudito, por unos segundos se quedaron perplejos, pero cuando poco después reaccionaron, ambos iban a darse la vuelta… Cuando Tsuroko se adelanto, y se puso entre medias de ambos, sujetando a ambos, por los hombros, para que ninguno se fuera… ella también estaba desnuda, pero ella seguía actuando como si nada…_

"Bien, chicos, daos la vuelta, y mirados fijamente."

_Ambos seguían sobrecogidos, pero Ryoga reacciono rápido, y con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, miro al hermoso cuerpo de Motoko desnudo, aunque esta se cubría sus pechos y su parte mas intima, con los brazos y manos respectivamente, pero Tsuroko delicadamente, le hizo a Motoko dejar de cubrirse, mostrando todo su cuerpo, sin tapar el mínimo detalle…_

"¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES HERMANA?"

"Ryoga, mírala fijamente… Y dime ¿que ves?."

"E, Es, Esto..."

_Ryoga por su parte, se encontraba rojo muerto de vergüenza, y también se tapaba su miembro, con las manos, hasta que Tsuroko, hizo lo mismo con Ryoga, apartando las manos del chico, pero en eso, que Tsuroko le rozo con sus pechos por la espalda, y la sensación de Ryoga, se dejo nota, en su miembro _…

_Tsuroko y Motoko se percataron… La primera sonrió, la segunda, quedo impactada, sin habla…_

"¿Lo ves, a que te agrada mi hermana, y por eso te has puesto así."

"Yo, yo…"

"Tranquilo, relájate, recuerda todo lo que te enseñado."

Motoko miraba incrédula a su hermana…

_Ryoga finalmente, miro de nuevo a ambas mujeres desnudas, pero haciendo caso de las palabras de la chica, cerro los ojos, y se relajo por completo, al abrirlos, logro ocultar sus sentimientos, y sin pensarlo, lo logro, actuar con toda naturalidad… Incluso delante de Motoko…_

"Bien, ¿Por qué no nos metemos al agua?"

_Dijo el con una sonrisa, Tsuroko sonrió, y le respondió…_

"Vamos, ahora esta caliente."

_Ambos se metieron dentro… Motoko se quedo mirándolos, hasta que Tsuroko la invito a meterse, y se metió… Pero ella no lograba salir de su asombro…_

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde cuando, ¿Qué?"

"Hacéis estas guarrerias."

_Tsuroko miro a su hermana pequeña, con un rostro serio, se acerco a donde estaba ella, y …_

"Vamos a ver hermanita, esto no es una guarreria, esto es un entrenamiento especial."

"¿entrenamiento especial?"

"Si."

"Creo, que esto deberías hablarlo solas, en privado."

"Gracias, Ryoga."

_Ryoga cogio una toalla, y finalmente salio…  
_

"Gracias, Ryoga, has superado la ultima prueba, después hablaremos tu y yo."

_Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, y salio del balneario… Quedándose las dos hermanas solas…_

"Bien, hermanita, voy a explicarte."

"Si, espero tu explicación, por que me has hecho pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida."

"¿Acaso no te gusta?"

"¿Ryoga?... NOOO, es un amigo y eso, pero jamás he pensado en mas."

"Motoko eres muy inocente, y si no te defiendes, lo perderás."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes, si tu no te quedas con el, me quedo yo con el.'

"P, pero, tu, tu estas casada."

"¿Ah si?"

"Si, tu tienes un marido."

"Un marido, a que hace meses que no veo, pero… ¿Sabes que?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que no me importa, en absoluto, pero si quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, y ese chico, es el mejor hombre que puede aparecer en tu vida, ahora que lo conozco, te lo puedo asegurar, aunque siempre, pensé en el famoso Keitaro, ese administrador de vuestra residencia."

"Hermana, es mi futuro, no el tuyo."

"¿Tu futuro?."

"Si, MI FUTURO."

"Motoko, solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero presionarte, pero debes cambiar muchas cosas, y no arruinar tu vida."

"No, hermana, yo soy como soy, y no puedes impedírmelo."

"Entonces, te cambiare por la fuerza."

_Tsuroko desenfundo su espada, y Motoko al verse obligada pelear, cogio la suya…_

_Ambas empezaron a pelear dentro del balneario…  
_

_La pelea fue muy dura, y muy violenta… Ryoga al oír el escándalo, entro de nuevo al balneario, aunque esta vez con algo de ropa…_

_Tras un par de golpes… Finalmente Tsuroko dejo inconsciente a Motoko, esta iba a caer, pero Ryoga la cogio en el aire, el chico miro a ver si ella estaba bien, al parecer no había sufrido grandes daños, solo estaba inconsciente…_

"¿Por qué habéis peleado?"

"No quiso entender, el por que del entrenamiento."

"Pero, podías haberla lastimado, muy seriamente."

"No, no es una niña, aunque sea joven, ella es una Aoyama, no se le puede lastimar fácilmente, además no he querido dañarla demasiado."

_Tsuroko cogio una toalla y se la coloco, cubriéndose el cuerpo…_

"Bien, Ryoga, podéis marcharos… Vuestro entrenamiento ha terminado, solo dile que ella me perdone."

"Descuida, Tsuroko, gracias por todo."

"Ah, por cierto, vístela… No la cargues desnuda, por que le puede dar algo…"

_Ryoga se sonrojo…_

"Si, lo siento."

_Varios minutos después…  
_

"_Tsuroko, despedía a Ryoga, que este cargaba a Motoko inconsciente en su espalda… Le había dado unos cuantos billetes, para que pudieran vivir por un tiempo, Ryoga quiso rechazarlo, pero Tsuroko insistió tanto… _

"¿Segura, ¿Segura que quieres esto?"

"Si, completamente, Ryoga."

"Quizás ella te mire mal."

"Era por su bien."

_Ryoga suspiro… Tsuroko lo miro, y por un segundo, su rostro se enrojeció, pero lo disimulo…_

"Ryoga, quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor."

"Dime."

"Acércate por favor."

_Ryoga se acerco, unos metros más…_

"Mas por favor, acércate un poco mas."

_Ryoga la miro confundido, y se acerco a escaso un metro, entre uno y otro…_

_Tsuroko lo abrazo…_

_Ryoga se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida pensó, que simplemente, lo abrazaba como un amigo, como hicieran en su tiempo, Akane o Ukyo…  
_

_El le correspondió al abrazo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sintió unas suaves manos, sujetándole el cuello y el rostro delicadamente, y sintió algo calido en sus labios, algo muy dulce… Tsuroko le estaba besando, Ryoga no podía reaccionar, tras unos breves segundos, la mujer se aparto delicadamente…_

_Ryoga la miro asustado, algo confundido…_

"Gracias Ryoga, gracias a ti."

_Ryoga no dijo nada… Solo le cayó una lagrimilla… Tsuroko se percato de ello, y se la limpio con el dedo…_

"¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Te ha molestado?"

"E, es, este era mi, mi primer beso."

"Ah, ya, entiendo… Jamás ¿te habían besado?"

_Ryoga agacho la cabeza, mirando al suelo…_

"Créeme, Ryoga… Me has hecho muy feliz, ahora confió plenamente, en que lo que yo jamás pude conseguir, mi hermana, si pueda, y algún día, harás muy feliz a Motoko, y ella te hará muy feliz a ti, mucho mas de lo que yo, o cualquiera pueda hacerlo."

"La cuidare, bien… Lo prometo."

"Adiós, Ryoga."

"Adiós."

_Ryoga se despidió de Tsuroko, haciendo una reverencia, y emprendió su viaje, aun cargando a una inconsciente Motoko, en su espalda, y en su mano, llevando su pesada mochila, y la bolsa de viaje de la chica…  
_

"Motoko"

_Susurro el joven… Tsuroko aun permanecía en la puerta, aun veía a Ryoga alejarse, cada vez lo veía más lejano, por instantes… Ella sintió el impulso o el deseo de correr y detenerlo… Pero solo lo contemplo silenciosa, y con una lagrima que caía por su rostro…_

"Hasta la vista, Ryoga Hibiki."

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Juegos calientes

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 5: Juegos calientes**

_Habían pasado dos semanas… Del día que Ryoga, y Motoko se fueron de casa de Tsuroko, la hermana mayor, de la chica… Motoko por su parte estaba muy molesta, con su hermana, por las humillaciones, que le hizo, Ryoga intento animarla y apoyarla, ella le agradecía el gesto… Y a pesar de la vergüenza pasada, por estar en aquella situación tan comprometida, del balneario… Ella se sentía mas liberada…_

_Ahora confiaba mucho mas en Ryoga, y al chico le pasaba lo mismo con ella…_

"¿Cuánto queda?."

"No lo se."

"¿Co, Como?"

"Pues no se."

"A ver, déjame el mapa."

_Motoko le quito el mapa a Ryoga…  
_

"Mmm, mm, a ver."

"DIOOSS."

_Chillo Motoko…_

_  
_"¿Qué?"…¿Qué pasa?"

"Estamos yendo el dirección contraria… HEMOS CAMINADO 200 KILOMETROS EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO… LO TUYO NO TIENE NOMBRE."

"Lo, lo, lo siento."

_Dijo el chico, bajando la cabeza avergonzado y triste… Por la reprimenda de la chica… Motoko lo miro, y se percato, de que se había ofendido a Ryoga…_

"Oh, lo siento, Ryoga, yo no quería ofenderte."

_El chico la miro triste… Motoko se acerco, y sin que el chico se lo esperara, le beso la mejilla…_

"Perdóname."

_En ese instante, el chico la agarro de un brazo, y la atrajo hacia si mismo, pero esta tropezó, haciendo que el chico no se sujetara tampoco, y ambos rodaron por el suelo…_

_Ryoga quedo debajo de Motoko… Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, muy fijamente… _

_Fue entonces, cuando tras unos segundos, mirándose, la chica lo beso… Ryoga no podía creerlo, Motoko le había besado… Tras unos segundos, ella se separo, la cara de ambos era de color rojo intenso… Ella fue apartar la mirada de el, pero Ryoga finalmente, se lo impidió, y la beso, ella se dejo llevar, ambos se besaron… Su beso fue más intenso, más largo, y más placentero… Cuando se separaron… Ambos no podían creer lo que acaban de hacer, fue entonces… Cuando volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, Ryoga empezó a acariciarla… Motoko se dejaba manosear, mientras seguían besándose…  
_

"Tras unos minutos, Ryoga se aparto… miro a los ojos de Motoko, estos estaban derramando lagrimas."

_Ryoga, al percatarse de ello… Comenzó a llorar…_

"Ryoga, ahora o nunca."

_Dijo ella, Ryoga la miro… Y la atrajo hacia el, y la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez, la chica, le quito una prenda a Ryoga… Ryoga hizo lo mismo con ella… Poco después, ambos estaban metidos en un juego, lleno de pasión y deseo… Ninguno de los podía contener su pasión, su deseo… El placer que les proporcionaba, el estar uno con el otro… Completamente desnudos, en el campo…_

_Ambos lo disfrutaron por horas… Su primera vez, para ambos…  
_

_Varias horas después…_

_Ryoga, fue el primero en despertar… Se sintió extraño, se sentía diferente… Entonces se percato, de que estaba en medio de un bosque, completamente desnudo, tumbado encima de la hierba del campo, y que encima de el, en su pecho, dormía una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros, y muy hermosa llamada Motoko, completamente desnuda, y en su rostro se veía una hermosa sonrisa… Ryoga recordó, lo que hicieron horas antes, y se sonrojo, pero sonrió… _

_Y empezó a acariciarle suavemente, el rostro a la chica…  
_

"Eres como un ángel, muy hermosa, eres realmente hermosa."

"Juro, juro por todo, por mi alma, que te protegeré, mientras estemos unidos."

_Ryoga la soltó delicadamente… Y la cubrió con una pequeña manta, en el suelo… El se levanto, y se quedo mirando el horizonte, como atardecía… No hacia frió, pero sentía un aire fresquillo en sus pulmones, y eso le hizo sonreír…_

_Poco después, Ryoga se puso su ropa, y se sentó al lado de Motoko, esta despertó varios minutos después…  
_

_Cuando vio a Ryoga, al lado suya, y recordó, lo que ambos hicieron se puso roja de vergüenza, pero entonces le miro al chico, y le sonrió dulcemente…_

"¿Cómo estas?"

_Le pregunto el a ella…_

"Me siento muy bien, gracias."

_Ryoga sonrió… Motoko le devolvió la sonrisa…_

"Motoko, quería decirte, yo…"

"Shhh, no digas nada, Ryoga."

_Motoko silencio a Ryoga, con un dulce corto y tierno beso…  
_

"Ryoga, nos dejamos llevar, por la pasión y el deseo, que ambos teníamos, pero no deberíamos pensar en esas cosas carnales, lo primordial es nuestro entrenamiento, y después nuestros deseos, ahora somos muy jóvenes, por favor… Démonos tiempo."

"Esta bien, tienes razón."

"Por ahora, seamos amigos, ¿vale?"

_Motoko le extendió la mano a Ryoga…_

"Amigos."

_Respondió Ryoga, mientras le estrechaba la mano…  
_

_Varios días después…_

_Llegaron a su destino… Finalmente habían llegado a Jusenkyo…_

_Ante los ojos, de la joven pareja, lucia una zona, llena de estanques pequeños, muy distintos y parecidos entre si, Motoko los miro con curiosidad, Ryoga sintió un escalofrió… Al recordar su maldición…  
_

_Pero también, lo sucedido hace un par de noches, con Motoko… _

FLASHBACK

_Ambos se encontraban perdidos en un bosque, y había comenzado a llover, Ryoga no pudo protegerse del agua, y se convirtió en cerdito, ya era tarde y de noche… Ambos se refugiaron en una tienda de campaña, pero como no tenían agua caliente, y hasta que no parara la lluvia, les seria imposible conseguirla, Ryoga tuvo que conformarse dormir como cerdito…  
_

_Se sentía triste, por que, Motoko lo miraría raro… Pero entonces fue cuando se sorprendió…_

"Oh, Ryoga… No vas a pasar frió, ven conmigo."

_Motoko lo cogio en brazos, y lo acurruco en su pecho, y entonces la chica se tumbo con el, al poco quedándose dormida… Ryoga o P-Chan, no podía creerlo, Motoko estaba durmiendo con el, como lo hacia con Akane, pero ella era consciente de que el era un hombre…_

_Debido a esa situación, a P-Chan, le fue muy difícil dormir, pero entonces, pudo escuchar a Motoko hablar, en sueños… Y oyó algo que lo dejo impactado…_

"Te amo, Ryoga."

_Ryoga al día siguiente no comento nada, ni a los posteriores, pero le costaba un poco mirarle a los ojos…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

"Ryoga, Ryoga."

"¿Qué, ¿Qué pasa?"

_Ryoga volvió en si… Motoko le sonrió…_

"Que te has quedado atontado, ¿Qué estabas pensando?."

"Ah, lo siento, no, no es nada… Vamos."

_Motoko solo suspiro… Y continúo caminando…  
_

_Varios minutos después…_

_Ryoga, había reconocido al guía de Jusenkyo… _

_Este, finalmente, le dijo que si podría curarse, que para hacerlo, debería hacerlo, metiéndose en el estanque del hombre ahogado…_

Ryoga estaba listo… Motoko lo miraba preocupada y asustada…

_El chico se metió en el agua… Y tras unos segundos…_

_Salio de nuevo, pero era un hombre, aunque el agua era fría, salio convertido en hombre… El guía le arrojo un cubo de agua fría, y no ocurrió la transformación…_

"SIIII, SIII, POR FIN… SOY UN HOMBRE COMPLETO… YA NO MAS CERDITO."

_Motoko lo miraba incrédulo, pero a ver a Ryoga tan feliz, ella sintió que ella también era feliz, y sin dudarlo, corrió a abrazarlo…_

_Pero tuvo un descuido, y tropezó con una piedra, esta perdió el equilibrio, y sin poder evitarlo, cayo al vació, dirección a uno de los estanques, Ryoga se percato rápidamente… Y salto sujetándola… E intento empujarla, pero fue inútil, y finalmente cayeron ambos al estanque…  
_

_El guía miro asustado…_

"Oh, oh no… Señores clientes, ustedes han caído en el…"

_El guía no pudo completar la frase, por que al cabo de unos segundos… Salieron dos preciosas jovencitas, del estanque… Una no había sufrido cambio alguno, pero la otra, anteriormente conocida como Ryoga, cuando era hombre, o P-Chan, cuando era cerdito, ahora su cuerpo había vuelto a cambiar, y era muy distinta, era mas bajita, y su cuerpo era mas delicado, Ryoga al mirarse se percato, de que tenia pechos…_

"SOY UNA MUJER."

_Grito asustada… Motoko la miro, y vio atónita la transformación de Ryoga… Ahora era una mujer, aunque lucia muy distinta a ella, se fijo también en su cuerpo, ella no había cambiado, pero su amigo, si y mucho, ahora Ryoga llevaba el pelo pelirrojo, y era mucho mas bajita que ella misma, por no mencionar sus atributos femeninos, que antes no poseía…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga salio del estanque, cogiendo del brazo a Motoko, para ayudarla a salir…_

"¿Podría volver a curarme?"

_Le pregunto Ryoga, en un tono de suplica, al guía… Pero el rostro de este, se mostró triste…_

"Lo, lo siento, señor, pero el efecto de la cura, solo sirve para una vez, una vez vuelves a caer en otra fuente, quedando maldito nuevamente, es imposible, curarse, y el efecto, es para siempre, por supuesto, podrás volver a tu forma normal, con el agua caliente."

_Ryoga al escuchar esas palabras, se derrumbo… Y miro al suelo, aparto la mirada de Motoko, y empezó a caminar…_

"¿Ryoga?"

"Señor, señor cliente, mírelo por el lado positivo, ahora aunque se transforme, sigue siendo un ser humano, nadie intentara cazarlo y comerlo… Como su amigo, ahora ambos, sufren la misma maldición."

"Usted lo ha dicho, sufro la misma maldición."

_Motoko iba a seguir a Ryoga…_

"Déjame solo, por favor."

_Motoko se quedo pálida, al escuchar las palabras de Ryoga, y lo dejo tranquilo, el chico se metió en la casita del guía, ella iba a entrar, pero el guía la detuvo…_

"Déjale solo, un rato, deja que lo asimile."

_Ryoga dentro, se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño, allí vio un espejo, grande y amplio, allí pudo reflejarse su nueva apariencia, esta apariencia femenina, era muy parecida a la de Ranma, salvo por el pelo, que era mas bien, un peinado similar al suyo, pero en mujer…_

_Ryoga se desnudo por completo… Y se observo por primera vez, como mujer… Y comenzó a llorar, se sentó en el suelo, encogiéndose y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente…_

_Varios minutos después…_

_Sintió una presencia femenina, que lo sujetaba firmemente, por detrás, apoyándole sus manos, en sus hombros… A Ryoga no le hizo ni falta, mirar, para saber quien era… Pero aun así, la miro a los ojos, aun con lagrimas…Motoko le acaricio el pelo, a la joven pelirroja…_

"Ryoga… Gracias, por saltar, gracias por intentar protegerme… Fue culpa mía, yo lo siento, lo siento de veras."

_Y empezó a llorar…  
_

"Motoko, no fue culpa tuya… Y Saltaría una y mil veces, si fuera necesario, por ti, lo haría, sin importarme las consecuencias."

_Motoko le beso la mejilla, y con una sonrisa, le agradeció esas palabras…  
_

"Gr, Gracias, eso es lo mas bonito, que me han dicho nunca."

"Te aprecio mucho, Motoko."

"Y yo también, Ryoga."

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y finalmente, Motoko lo beso en los labios, Ryoga le correspondió por un momento, pero se separo bruscamente, al percatarse, de que sus pechos, chocaban con los de ella…_

"NO, Motoko, soy una mujer, es, esto, no, esto no debemos, esta prohibido."

"¿Qué?"

"Motoko, no soy un hombre, ahora mismo, no puedo besarte, por que soy una mujer."

_Motoko empezó a reírse…_

"Vamos, vamos a ver, Ryoga, creo que ahora tu y yo, vamos a tener una pequeña charla."

"Tu eres Ryoga Hibiki… ¿Me equivoco?."

"No, si soy Ryoga Hibiki."

"También has sido P-Chan, ahora ya no lo eres."

"Ahora soy una mujer, ya no soy un hombre completo."

"Ryoga Hibiki, tu eres tu, tengas el cuerpo que tengas, seas hombre, mujer, animal o cosa."

"Y a mi, me gusta como eres… No me importa nada, tu aspecto, por que en el fondo dentro de tu corazón, eres tu mismo."

_Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y llorando, la abrazo…  
_

"Gracias, gracias, Motoko."

"Además, míralo por el lado bueno, yo odio a los hombres, si eres una mujer, me caerás mejor."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

_Dijo Ryoga, algo confundido, pero más animado, por las palabras de Motoko, lo habían animado bastante…_

"Que siendo hombre, eres muy atractivo, pero siendo mujer, también lo eres."

_Dijo ella algo sonrojada…  
_

"Sigo sin entenderte."

"¿Sabes que?... Te voy a contar un secretillo."

"Mi primer beso, no fue contigo, como te dije, fue con una mujer."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, fue con Kaolla."

"¿Kaolla?... ¿La de la Residencia Hinata?"

"Si, bueno, ella me beso, yo no si lo disfrute, pero fue una buena experiencia… Pero no pienses, que por ello, soy lesbiana."

"Bueno, no lo pienso, pero yo también, tengo un secretillo, pero no te enfades, mi primer beso, fue con tu hermana."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, bueno ella me beso, el día que nos fuimos, yo no me lo espere, pero tampoco puedo decirte, si lo disfrute o no."

"Esa hermana mía, se va a enterar cuando la pille."

"Oye, no te quejes, que tu también me escondiste el tuyo con Kaolla."

"Pero es muy distinto."

"No, no lo es."

_Ryoga la miro a los ojos…_

"Ah si, entonces…"

_Sin previo aviso, Ryoga la beso en los labios, ambas siendo mujeres… El beso duro unos segundos, después se miraron…_

"Y Dime, ¿Qué has sentido?."

"Sin dudas, este beso, es mucho mejor, que el que medio Kaolla."

_Entonces, Motoko fue ahora quien lo beso a el, o ella, según se mire…_

_Y tras otro ratito, esta vez más largo, y más intenso…_

"¿Y tu que has sentido?

"En que me ha gustado mas, que el de tu hermana."

"Me alegro."

_Ambos iban a besarse de nuevo, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta, se separaron, y Ryoga rápidamente se vistió…_

"Ya salimos."

_Poco después, ambas mujeres, salían del baño… Ryoga, se arrojo agua caliente, y volvió a ser un hombre…_

"Gracias, por todo."

"No se preocupen, señor cliente… Ah y tome, para sus amigos, solo les basta con beberse el agua, y se curaran de sus maldiciones."

_El guía le entrego cuatro botellitas… Tres del hombre ahogado, y una de la mujer ahogada…_

"Dudo, que regrese a Nerima."

_Y poco después, ambos se marcharon de Jusenkyo…_

"Ryoga, tenemos que hablar, ahora, en privado."

"Dime, Motoko."

"He estado pensando, en muchas cosas, que han ocurrido, últimamente."

"Pero, quiero decirte, que me he dado cuenta, de que me gustas, y de que quiero estar contigo, siempre… Por eso, Ryoga, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?."

"¿Motoko?"

"Motoko, escúchame, yo no soy un hombre completo, soy medio hombre, medio mujer, no puedo estar contigo."

"No, Ryoga, no me importa, yo te quiero a ti, por quien eres, no por como eres."

"Motoko, tu me gustas mucho, pero he sufrido mucho por culpa de Akane, quiero tener todo mas claro, estar completamente seguro… Poder asegurarme, de que realmente, unidos podemos ser felices."

"Dame tiempo."

"Bien, Ryoga, te daré tiempo."

"Gracias Motoko."

_Ambos se abrazaron, pero esta vez no se besaron… Y siguieron con su viaje…_

_Varios días después…_

_Ambos seguían caminando, por uno de los bosques perdidos de China, pero Motoko no se encontraba muy bien, desde hace unos días, ella sufría continuos mareos, y vomitaba muy de vez en cuando, Ryoga estaba muy preocupado por ella… Encima, había empezado a llover, y Ryoga se había convertido en chica… Aun así, con un enorme esfuerzo, cargo a la chica, dejando atrás todas sus pertenencias… _

_Rezando por llegar a una aldea o un pueblo, lo antes posible… Cuando su cuerpo ya no daba mas de si, por el cansancio, el hambre, el frió, solo podía pensar en Motoko, que apenas se podía tener en pie, y seguía con los mareos y vómitos…, entonces vio la salvación, finalmente había llegado a las puertas de una aldea, pero su cuerpo no aguanto mas, y cayo, Ryoga la agarro fuerte, para evitar que se golpeara, pero finalmente ambos cayeron al suelo, perdiendo el sentido…_

_Varias horas mas tarde…_

"¿Dónde estoy?"

_Ryoga, se quedo observando, la sala donde estaba, estaba tumbado en una cama, en su forma de hombre… Cuando de repente, un viejo rostro familiar, apareció de la nada…_

"Ya has despertado, Ryoga."

"¿Abuela Cologne?...¿Es usted?."

"Si."

_Entonces, Ryoga recordó a Motoko…_

"¿¿Dónde esta Motoko?"

_Pregunto el sobresaltado…_

"Tranquilo, ella esta bien, ahora esta descansando en otra habitación."

"Quiero verla."

"Antes, debes recuperar fuerzas, y debemos hablar."

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?...has cambiado mucho, demasiado diría yo, y solo ha pasado un año casi, ni eso, desde que desapareciste sin decir nada a nadie, de Nerima."

"Si, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas."

"No lo dudo."

"Cuando llegasteis a la aldea, las chicas, me dijeron, que erais dos mujeres, pero cuando te mojaron con agua caliente, te convertiste en hombre, tuviste suerte, por que ellas ya pensaban en matarte, por que creían que eras un extraño mago o algo parecido, pero primero me lo contaron, y yo pensé que eras el yerno, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al verte a ti."

"Logre curar mi maldición, pero no tarde ni dos minutos, en volver a coger otra fosa, y ya no hay cura… Es irónico ¿no?"

"Lo se, pero tienes suerte, ya nadie intentara cocinarte, además ahora siempre serás un ser humano, seas hombre o mujer, al fin y a cabo es la mejor maldición de Jusenkyo."

"Si, bueno, cambiando de tema."

"¿Cómo va todo por Nerima?"

"Por que no mejor, te pasas por allí, y lo compruebas tu."

"Por que no quiero volver."

"Por Akane Tendo."

"No, por Motoko."

"¿Motoko, ah si, esa chica."

"¿Ahora estas enamorado de esa chica?"

"Noo, solo somos amigos."

"Pues no lo parece."

"Le aseguro, que solo somos amigos."

"Pues no estoy muy segura, pero sus síntomas, de su malestar son extraños."

"Quiero verla."

"NOOO, tu te quedas aquí, ahora mismo, la están atendiendo las amazonas."

"Cuando recupere la consciencia, iras a verla, lo prometo."

"Por cierto, Ryoga… Ese tatuaje, que tienes en el brazo, es del Clan Aoyama…¿Me equivoco?."

"Si, ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?."

"Acaso, olvidas, que yo conozco todos los estilos y técnicas de las artes marciales y sus derivados, desde hace mas de 300 años."

"Ah, ya claro."

"Esa chica, también lleva uno."

"Ella es una Aoyama."

"La pregunta es, ¿Por qué lo llevas tu también?"

"Solo, por que su hermana mayor, la actual heredera del Clan Aoyama, me lo pidió, estuvimos entrenando aproximadamente seis meses con ella."

_Cologne sonrió ligeramente, Ryoga se percato de ello…_

"Entiendo."

"Ahora, cuénteme, ¿Qué tal están todos los de Nerima?."

"Bueno, han cambiado un par de cosas, pero es mejor que las veas tu mismo, yo no puedo contarte nada."

"P, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Quizás, tu amiga Akane Tendo, ¿Quiere hablar contigo, o bien, quizás simplemente, ella ¿eche de menos a su adorado P-chan?."

"…"

_En ese instante, alguien toco a la puerta…_

"Adelante."

_Dijo la anciana de las amazonas…_

_Una joven amazona, abrió despacio la puerta, y educadamente, le entrego un sobre a la anciana…_

"Aquí tiene, el informe del estado de salud, de la chica."

"¿De Motoko, entréguemelo."

_La anciana, abrió el sobre, y saco una carta…_

"Espera."

_La anciana leyó para si misma la carta, Ryoga observo el rostro de la vieja, cuando esta termino de leer, su expresión había cambiado, a una de desconcierto, esto le asusto al chico, la anciana le entrego la carta, sin decir nada…_

_Ryoga miro por un segundo el papel, y empezó a leer… Tras unos segundos, el chico se quedo mirando fijamente el papel, con los completamente abiertos, con su mandíbula, a punto de ser desencajada, este se quedo estático, temblando, de tal modo, que ni siquiera pudo sujetar el papel, y se le cayo al suelo, el chico estaba impactado por el contenido del papel…  
_

"Em… ,¿Embarazada?"

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Regreso a Nerima, reencuentros

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 6: Regreso a Nerima, reencuentros y explicaciones**

"Em… ,¿Embarazada?"_  
_

_Cologne miro a los ojos del chico, _

"Enhorabuena Ryoga, vas a ser padre…¿Por qué serás el padre? ¿No?"

"No, no puede ser, ¿yo padre, pero si somos muy jóvenes, por dios, que ella no tiene mas de 16 años, y yo no estoy preparado para esto."

_Ryoga se sentó en una silla, se sentó despacio, pero sitio como si le hubieran clavado un dardo en el corazón, y se lo hubieran arrancado, llevándose medio corazón, y empezó a temblar, casi no podía ni moverse… Cologne se percato y se quedo frente a el…_

" Ryoga, por favor, ahora no te derrumbes tu, esa chica necesitara todo el apoyo del mundo."

_Ryoga miro a la anciana, con ojos tristes, y lagrimosos…_

_  
_"Yo, lo, lo siento, tiene razón, abuela, debería sentirme feliz, por este maravilloso regalo del cielo."

"Estoy seguro, que serás un gran padre."

"Hablare con ella."

_Varias horas después…  
_

_Ryoga se encontraba en la habitación de Motoko, ella estaba tumbada en una cama… Pero estaba despertando, Ryoga estaba muy preocupado, y en todo ese tiempo, no había dejado de llorar…_

"Uh, uhg"

_Motoko abrió los ojos, y se quedo mirando a Ryoga, que estaba junto a ella, pero el chico lloraba en silencio…_

"Hola, Ryoga."

_Respondió el con una sincera sonrisa…_

"Hola, Motoko."

"Ryoga, ¿Por qué lloras?."

_Ryoga le cogio las manos a Motoko, esta se sorprendió… Y aun con lagrimas en el rostro…_

"Motoko, e, es, estas embarazada."

_Motoko lo miro con los abiertos a mas no poder, y lagrimas, empezaron a brotar de su rostro…_

"¿Estoy embarazada?"

"Si, mira."

_Ryoga le entrego el papel, ella lo leyó, y se quedo muda por unos instantes…_

"¿Qué, Que te parece?"

"Que es maravilloso, Ryoga, vamos a ser padres."

_Ryoga la abrazo…_

"Te quiero."

_Motoko lo beso…_

"Y yo a ti."

_Cologne desde el otro lado veía la escena, y sonrió para si misma…_

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Cómo ha cambiado este chico? En tan poco tiempo."

_Las siguientes horas, fueron una pequeña celebración… Cologne, les dijo que fueran a Nerima… Ryoga finalmente, no tuvo elección, allí tenia su antigua casa, podrían vivir un tiempo allí… Pero entre ambos, llegaron a la mejor conclusión… No le dirían a nadie, que iban a ser padres… Le pidieron a Cologne, que guardara el secreto… Ella prometió guardarlo…_

_Y Poco después se marcharon de la aldea…_

_Pasaron varias semanas…_

_Tras un largo y pesado viaje, de regreso a Japón…_

_Finalmente habían llegado a su destino… Por fin ambos estaban en las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima…_

_Ryoga se quedo quieto unos instantes, mirando el paisaje…_

"No, no ha cambiado nada."

"Pues claro, solo hace un año, que te fuiste."

"Parece grande, demos una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad."

"¿Seguro, ¿No estas cansada?."

"No digas tonterías, Ryoga, que este embarazada, no implica, a que me debas cuidar de sobremanera, como si fuera una niñita, se defenderme sola, y controlarme bien."

"Vale, vale, lo siento."

_En ese instante, unas ligeras gotas cayeron en el rostro de Ryoga…_

"Oh no, otra vez, no."

_Enseguida empezó a llover… Ryoga y Motoko se empezaron a mojar, Ryoga no pudo evitar no mojarse, y acabo convirtiéndose en chica… Finalmente, saco su paraguas, y se cubrió a si mismo, y a Motoko con el…_

"Lo mejor, será buscar algún alojamiento, para descansar."

"Bueno."

_Ambas mujeres iban caminando, una cogida del brazo de la otra… Mientras la más bajita y pelirroja, sujetaba ese pesado paraguas…_

Caminaron durante unos minutos sin rumbo fijo… Cuando Ryoga entonces sintió un extraño olor muy agradable, y a la par familiar…

_Ryoga se guió por su olfato… Y pocos minutos después, se encontraba ante la puerta de un restaurante… En el letrero ponía… _

"UTCCHAN… Los mejores Okonomiyakis de todo Japón"

"Anda, hemos llegado al Utcchan."

"¿El Utcchan?."

"_Pregunto Motoko confundida…_

"Llevo algo de dinero, es el restaurante de una vieja amiga, entremos y comamos un poco."

"Vale."

_Ryoga abrió la puerta del Utcchan, ayudando a entrar a Motoko… Mientras saludaba a su antigua amiga…_

"Hola, Ukyo."

_La joven que se encontraba en la cocina, al oír que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, salía a ver quien la llamaba, al salir cual fue su sorpresa, a ver a dos mujeres que no conocía de nada, pero la pelirroja le llamo la atención, se parecía mucho a la versión femenina de Ranma…_

"Hola, buenas tardes,…¿Ranma?"

"No, Ukyo, no soy Ranma, soy yo, Ryoga."

"¿Ryoga?... No, no puede ser."

"Por favor, tráeme un poco de agua caliente, y te lo explico."

_Ukyo se quedo, un segundo mirando a la chica, pero enseguida corrió a la cocina, a por el agua, tras un momento, apareció con una tetera, Ryoga se arrojo el agua, convirtiéndose en hombre, ante los atónitos ojos de la joven cocinera…_

"Ryoga ¿Eres tu?"

"Claro."

_Ukyo lo abrazo, con una sonrisa, Ryoga se sonrojo un poco, pero le correspondió al abrazo… Motoko al verles abrazados, sintió celos, y tosió…_

"Ejem"

"Oh, lo siento."

_Ryoga se separo de Ukyo…_

"Lo, lo siento, Motoko… Bien, os presento… Ambas sois mis amigas."

"Motoko ella es Ukyo Kuonji."

"Ukyo ella es Motoko Aoyama."

_Dijo Ryoga, señalando a ambas mujeres, para presentarlas entre si… Ambas se estrecharon la mano…_

"Encantada… Las amigas de Ryoga, también son mis amigas."

_Dijo Ukyo, con una sonrisa… Motoko hizo una reverencia educada…_

"Encantada igualmente."

_Dijo Motoko…_

_  
Mientras, Ryoga acomodo una silla, para que se sentara Motoko, Ukyo observo ese detalle, y se sonrojo, por que jamás pudo imaginar a Ryoga haciendo esas cosas, tan galantes, y además ahora el lucia muy distinto, ahora, era mucho mas atractivo y maduro… Su pelo largo, y su ligera barba, también le daba un toque distinto O eso le parecía a ella…  
_

"Ukyo… Por favor, nos sirves unos Okonomiyakis."

"Ah, ah si, claro… Marchando."

_Ukyo preparo los Okonomiyakis… Motoko le susurro algo a Ryoga…_

"Esta chica, es la cocinera, ¿de que me hablaste tanto?."

"Si, ya veras, como esta muy rico, lo que prepara."

"Aquí tenéis, que aprovechen."  
"¿Cuánto te debo?"  
"Nada, para un viejo amigo son gratis."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, Ryoga."

"Gracias."

_Dijeron ambos a la vez… Aunque Ryoga, ya devoraba su Okonomiyaki…_

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Ryoga."  
"Yo también me alegro de verte."

"Han cambiado muchas cosas, pero todo va bien…Pero, ¿y tu, cuéntame, como te ha ido, durante todo este tiempo fuera."

"Me han pasado muchas cosas."

"Has cambiado mucho."

"Bueno, si."

_Ryoga empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, desde su trabajo en al residencia Hinata, el entrenamiento con Motoko, el tiempo que vivieron con la hermana de esta, lo de su cura en Jusenkyo, su nueva maldición, vamos todo lo vivido, exceptuando el detalle, del embarazo de Motoko… Que aun no se notaba._

"Sorprendente… ¿Quién diría, que el gran Ryoga Hibiki, el chico mas despistado, y tímido del mundo, haría todas esas cosas."

"Jajaja, ya no soy como antes."

"Se nota, tu mirada es distinta. Ahora luces mucho mas guapo."

"Esto gracias."

_Dijo el con una sonrisa…  
_

"Por cierto, Ryoga… Creo que debes saberlo, pero Akane, te ha estado buscando, durante un tiempo."

"¿Akane?... La abuela, no me quiso decir nada, pero me dijo que ella me buscaba, quizás."

"Veras… Ryoga."

"Cuando desapareciste, al principio no le dimos importancia, puesto que todos conocíamos tus viajes, y que te perdías con frecuencia, pero pasaron varios meses, y ya nadie tenia noticias de ti, al ver que no volvías, pues Akane se preocupo."

"¿Akane?"

"Si, ella, estaba muy rara, ¿sabes?... Desde lo de aquella boda, y entonces un día, ella me propuso, que si me iba con ella a buscarte, por todo Japón."

"¿Buscarme a mi?"

"Si, cuando me lo dijo, me quede muy sorprendida, por que pensé, estas renunciando a Ranma, por Ryoga."

"¿Cómo?"

"Es mas, se lo pregunte, pero ella me dijo que solo quería encontrarte, por que eras su amigo, y estaba preocupada por ti… Me lo pidió como un favor especial, como un viaje de verano, dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, que se veía muy agobiada últimamente, por todo, incluyendo a Ranma, así que por unas y otras, yo acepte irme con ella."

"Nos fuimos, sin decir nada, estuvimos dos meses juntas, viajando por Japón, pero aun así, no pudimos nunca llegar a encontrarte, aunque Hinata, ni a Koyoto, que ambos lugares eran dos de nuestros próximos destinos. "

"¿Por qué, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Secuestraron a Akane."

"¿QUUEE?"

_Motoko escuchaba sorprendida la historia, sentada al lado de Ryoga…_

"Un loco, no se, un tipo francés, se la llevo, y intento chantajear a la familia de Akane, para que pagara por ella, yo pude huir, y regrese a Nerima… Poco después, Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo, Kuno, junto a Happosai y Cologne, y yo fuimos a rescatarla."

"Entre todos, logramos rescatarla, pero ella cambio mucho."

"¿Cambio?"

"Si, dio un cambio espectacular, se volvió, muy buena cocinera, empezó a hacer trabajos, yo que se, hacer cosas muy distintas, a las que hacia antes."

"¿Has dicho buena cocinera, pero eso es imposible."

"Es mas, incluso dejo a Ranma."

"¿Qué dejo a Ranma, pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Entre tu y yo."

_Ukyo le susurro algo al oído de Ryoga…_

_Motoko se quedo observando al chico curiosa, cuando entonces, vio que el chico se quedo pálido, totalmente, y con la boca abierta, intentando decir algo, pero solo le salía un horrible tartamudeo…_

"¿L, les, les, lesbiana?... Pero eso es imposible, Akane jamás seria…"

"Ryoga, te cuento, lo que e visto, ella esta saliendo con una mujer a escondidas, yo la descubrí, y me pidió que no contara nada a nadie, en su casa, nadie sospecha nada, ni siquiera Ranma."

"Es mas, incluso me dijo, que me quedara con Ranma."

"Yo, yo no puedo creerlo."

"Pues créeme, ¿y ahora entonces?"

"Ahora nada, Ranma, sigue enamorado de Akane, pero cada vez veo menos claro, eso de que el tenga una posibilidad con ella."

"¿Y de P-Chan?... Te dijo algo."

"Si, bueno, dijo irónicamente, que desaparecisteis a la vez, es mas, si no lo sabe, yo creo que se huele algo."

"¿Saber que?"

_Pregunto Motoko…_

"Veras, Motoko, yo era la mascota de Akane, cuando era P-Chan."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, bueno eso es otra historia, pero si ella lo sabe, y me ve, soy hombre muerto."

"Yo también he dormido con P-Chan… Si te refieres a eso, y así que se atreva a tocarte, por que ahora eres mió."

_Dijo Motoko con una sonrisa cargada de chulería, Ryoga la miro confundida, Ukyo extrañada, Motoko dijo esto, mientras abrazaba y besaba tiernamente a Ryoga, sin que este se lo esperara… Ukyo parpadeo atónita un par de veces…_

"Pero, pero no decíais, ¿Qué solo erais amigos?"

"Bueno, algo mas."

_Dijo finalmente Ryoga… _

"Me alegro por ti, Ryoga, por fin has encontrado alguien, con quien ser feliz, yo empezaba a pensar, que siempre estarías solo."

"Gracias."

_Ukyo se acerco a Motoko, y le susurro algo al oído, preguntándole algo, Ryoga no pudo escuchar, pero si aprecio, que la chica se ponía colorada, y tras unos segundos… Motoko solo dijo en voz alta…_

"Oh, si, es muy bueno."

_Ryoga al escucharlo, entendió lo que quería decir, y se puso algo colorado… Y pensó…_

"(Esta Ukyo, tienes unas cosas)"

"Y cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde esta Akane?"

"Vive en el Dojo Tendo aun, pero creo que ella quiere mudarse, por que sufre mucho agobio, deberías visitarla, seguro que se alegra al verte."

"Bueno, pero tendrías que guiarme al Dojo Tendo."

"Bueno, no hay mucha clientela."

_Poco después… Ryoga, Motoko y Ukyo caminaban dirección al Dojo Tendo… Cuando por casualidades de la vida, paso un coche cerca, a toda velocidad, y les mojo a los tres, provocando en Ryoga el cambio, y unos correspondientes insultos en Motoko y Ukyo, dirigido aquel conductor…_

_Poco después…_

_Ryoga se quedo observando a Motoko, había permanecido muy callada, durante el trayecto…_

"Motoko, ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ryoga, no estoy muy segura, de que debamos entrar aquí."

"¿Por, ¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero, que sufras, por ver a esa chica."

_Ryoga abrazo a Motoko…_

"Motoko, yo estoy contigo, te quiero a ti, no quiero a nadie mas, ya no, solo te quiero a ti, lo entiendes, pero Akane siempre fue mi amiga, y ahora creo que necesita verme, así que por favor, no quiero verte preocupada, entra ahí con tu sonrisa de siempre, y se tu misma… Recuerda que el corazón de Ryoga Hibiki, ahora te pertenece a ti."

_Ukyo al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió un poco emocionada… Motoko abrazo a Ryoga, sin importarle que fuera una mujer, y lo beso…  
_

"Ukyo… Vamos, tenemos que entrar."

"Vale."

_Ukyo llamo a la puerta… Enseguida una mujer joven, abrió la puerta… Allí estaba Kasumi…_

"Oh, Ukyo, hola, no te esperábamos, pasad por favor."

"Hola Kasumi, gracias."

"Hola Kausmi."

_Dijo Ryoga en su forma femenina… Kasumi la observo curiosa…  
_

"Hola."

_Dijo la mujer sonriente…_

_Poco después, las cuatro mujeres, estaban en el salón de la casa… Allí había un chico con trenza, sentado en un sofá, leyendo un tebeo…_

"Oh, tenemos visita… Hola Utcchan."

"Hola, Ranchan."

_Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa, Ukyo se puso colorada, y Motoko lo noto, y sonrió ligeramente…_

"Hola Ranma."

_Dijo Ryoga en su forma femenina… Ranma se quedo mirando a la mujer, y se sorprendio al ver a la pelirroja, le recordaba mucho a su versión femenina…_

_  
_"Hola…¿Nos conocemos?."

"Yo creo que si, acaso ya olvidas a los viejos amigos."

_Ukyo le susurro algo a Kasumi… Y Kasumi se retiro, al poco vino con una tetera de agua caliente, y se la entrego a la pelirroja…_

"Gracias."

_Ryoga se coloco a un metro escaso de Ranma, y de repente se echo el agua por encima, convirtiéndose de nuevo en hombre, Ranma al ver la transformación, y ver a su viejo amigo frente a el… Cayo al suelo, asustado y sorprendido…_

"R, ¿Ryoga? ¿Eres tu?"

"Pues claro, que soy yo, Saotome:"

"Maldito Cerdito."

_Dijo Ranma, mientras lo abrazaba… Así unos segundos, después se separaron…_

"Lo único que se te ocurre, es llamarme cerdito, cuando ya no lo soy."

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?... Pensábamos que estabas muerto… Has estado un año completo fuera."

"Cierto, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas."

"Ah, pero ahora debo presentarte a alguien muy especial."

"Motoko acercate."

_La chica se acerco a ambos chicos…_

_  
_"Motoko este es Ranma Saotome, un viejo amigo."

"Ranma, ella es Motoko Aoyama, mi novia."

_Ranma miro sorprendido por un segundo a Ryoga, pero enseguida le extendió una mano a Motoko…  
_

"Encantado de conocerte."

"Igualmente… Por fin conozco al gran Ranma Saotome, Ryoga me hablo muchísimo de ti."

_Dijo ella educadamente, con una sonrisa…  
_

"Ranma, ¿Esta Akane en casa?"

"Oh, si, esta en su habitación."

"Me gustaría hablar con ella."

"Bueno, te llevo a su habitación."

"Motoko, discúlpame unos minutos, vale… Y Confía en mi."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras besaba a Motoko… Delante de una sonriente Ukyo, y de un Ranma sorprendido…_

_Ranma le guió a Ryoga a la habitación de Akane, su habitación, y antes de llamar, le dijo a Ranma…_

"Luego, si quieres hablamos tu y yo a solas."

"Ok, por cierto, Ryoga, buena chica."

"Gracias."

_Ranma se retiro… Y Ryoga, llamo a la puerta…  
_

"Adelante."

_Dijo una voz femenina, perfectamente conocida para Ryoga, este trago saliva por un instante, y abrió la puerta… Ryoga entro dentro de la habitación…_

"_Por favor, cierra la puerta."_

_  
Dijo la chica sin mirar a su visita…_

_Ryoga cerro la puerta, mientras con sus ojos, observaba a la chica, esta no había cambiado mucho, llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo, pero aun era bastante corto, comparado con la primera vez que la conoció, seguía siendo muy guapa… Ryoga se puso un poco colorado, pero finalmente hablo…_

"Hola Akane."

_Akane finalmente lo miro…_

"Hola, ¿Quién eres?."

"Oh, espera."

_Ryoga se echo hacia atrás, uno de sus largos mechones, dejando entrever una pequeña cinta de pelo, que a los ojos de la chica, le resultaba muy familiar…_

"¿¿RYOGA?"

"Si, soy yo, me alegro de verte Akane."

_Akane se tiro encima de Ryoga, a abrazarlo, este la sujeto firmemente… Y ambos sonrieron…_

"Ryoga… Pensé que jamás volvería a verte."

"Lo siento de veras, Akane… Ya me contó Ukyo, lo de vuestro viaje, y lo de…"

"Mi secuestro."

"Lo siento, de veras, tenia que haber estado aquí, para protegerte, pero por una clase de circunstancias, me tuve que ir."

"Ryoga, siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar."

_Ryoga se acomodo en la cama de la chica, y ella se sentó frente a el, en la silla de su escritorio…_

"Oh, si me disculpas un momento."

_Dijo ella…_

"Claro, Akane."

_Akane, se volvió hacia el ordenador, que tenía en su escritorio… Ryoga no entendía mucho, pero por lo que vio, parece que hablaba con alguien, vía Internet… Solo pudo contemplar a Akane, como se despedía de alguien… Y enseguida la chica, apagaba el ordenador, para volver a atender a Ryoga…_

_Ryoga, se acomodo su pelo… Akane, finalmente lo miro por unos instantes… Lo veía muy distinto…_

"Ryoga, has cambiado muchísimo."

"Si, eso me a dicho todo el mundo… Me han pasado muchas cosas, durante este tiempo."

"Cuéntamelo todo, Ryoga."

_Ryoga le empezó a contar toda su historia, pero desde un principio omitiendo el detalle de por que se fue realmente de Nerima, y el le contó desde como se instalo en la Residencia Hianata, a pesar de ser una residencia femenina, como se volvió su administrador, el entrenamiento de Motoko, el tiempo que vivieron en casa de su hermana, el inicio de su relación con ella… Cual debido a eso, Akane no pudo resistir abrazar a Ryoga, y felicitarlo, por ello… Lo de su nueva maldición, con una demostración en directo, omitiendo los detalles de que antes era P-Chan… Y el como llegaron aquí, gracias a la abuela de Shampoo…_

_Akane lucia muy sorprendida por ello… Luego ella le contó lo que vivió ella, durante ese tiempo…_

_Le contó, que su relación con Ranma mejoro bastante, después de aquel intento de boda, que fue un fracaso… Como se fue a buscarle a el, con la ayuda de Ukyo, por que se sentía muy agobiada por todo, y muy preocupada por el… Los detalles de su secuestro, pero para alivio del chico, le contó, que su secuestrador, se porto bien con ella, y que no la trato mal, que allí fue donde conoció a una chica llamada Noriko, se hicieron muy amigas, y después al ser rescatadas por Ranma y el resto, ellas siguieron su amistad, y Akane aprendió muchas cosas de Noriko, y Noriko de Akane, y ambas se enamoraron una de la otra… Y Salían juntas a escondidas, y que ahora lo pasaba mal, por que temía que si las descubrían, su padre la echaría de casa, y la obligaría a renunciar a Noriko, para casarse por la fuerza a Ranma… Pero que tenía pensado planes de fuga, para buscar un piso, para vivir juntas, y sin tener que depender de sus padres, aunque necesitaran buscarse un trabajo…_

_  
_"Vaya, Akane, lo has debido pasar, realmente mal."

"Pero, ahora, las cosas han mejorado un poco, sabiendo que tu estas bien, que Ranma, puede tener a Ukyo, me basta."

"Akane, debes preocuparte por ti."

"Gracias, Ryoga, sigues siendo aquel apuesto caballero."

"No hay de que, Akane."

"Ah, tengo una idea…"

"Akane, ¿Por qué no os vais a vivir a la Residencia Hinata?."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, Akane, es mil veces mejor eso, que la idea de irse por ahí, a la intemperie a buscar, algún alojamiento, sin saber que es lo que vas a encontrar, en cambio en la Residencia, podéis vivir, libres, sin tener que dar explicaciones, y seriáis felices en ese ambiente, además, si lo quisierais, tu podrías entrenar con Motoko y conmigo, todos los días, y aun mas importante seguir con tus estudios."

"¿LO DICES EN SERIO?"

"Claro, Akane."

"Pero Ryoga, yo no quiero ser, no quiero que seamos una molestia, para nadie."

"Akane, no seriáis una molestia, al contrario, al resto de chicas estaría encantadas, y Motoko es la única que podría ponerse celosa, pero en el fondo, no le importara."

"Si quieres, déjame hablar con ella… Vamos a buscarla."

_Akane y Ryoga bajaron… Motoko, estaba hablando con Ranma y Ukyo…_

"_Hola Ukyo."_

_Saludo Akane a Ukyo, esta la devolvió el saludo… Finalmente Ryoga, llamo a Motoko…_

"Motoko, te presento a Akane Tendo."

"Akane, esta es Motoko Aoyama, mi novia."

_Ambas mujeres se miraron, y sonrieron educadamente…_

"Encatada de conocerte, Akane. Ryoga me hablo muchísimo de ti, al igual que del resto de sus amigos."

"Igualmente."

"Motoko, ¿puedes venir un momento?."

"Oh si, si me disculpáis."

"Adelante."

_Ryoga, Akane y Motoko subieron a la habitación de la chica… Una vez dentro, Ryoga le explico la situación de Akane a Motoko…_

"Motoko, quería pedírtelo antes, por que tu vives allí, y no quiero que te sientas incomoda."

"No, Ryoga, no me malinterpretes, por mi no hay problema… Solo que ya me conoces, soy muy celosa, y sabes."

"Motoko, escúchame atentamente, soy consciente de tus sentimientos, y soy consciente aun mas de los míos, y por el hijo que vamos a tener, esto no cambia nada."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono serio, Motoko empezó a llorar de felicidad, y Akane quedo impactada ante la revelación de Ryoga…_

"¿Vais a ser padres?"

_Pregunto Akane…_

"Si, siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero queríamos proteger a la criatura, no me maleninterpretes, somos muy jóvenes, y hay muchas cosas que pensar, aunque juro, que jamás le faltara de nada a ese niño."

_Motoko sonrió y beso nuevamente a Ryoga…_

"Gracias, Motoko, pero no te preocupes, Ryoga es un gran amigo, jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño, jamás podría, y además, tu y yo, podríamos ser buenas amigas, ¿si quieres, claro… Y Enhorabuena, futuros papas, espero poder verlo crecer"

_Dijo Akane tranquilamente…_

"Claro que si, los amigos de Ryoga, siempre serán amigos míos."

_Finalmente ambas mujeres, se abrazaron en señal de amistad… Ryoga suspiro tranquilo…_

"Oh, si me disculpáis, chicas, le prometí a Ranma, que debíamos tener una conversación privada."

_Ryoga beso a Motoko dulcemente… Akane sonrió sinceramente, se alegraba muchísimo, por que su amigo, tuviera a una mujer con el…_

"Espera, dile a Ukyo, que suba, debemos hablar con ella."

_Dijo Akane, dulcemente…_

"Bien, ahora la llamo."

_Fue la respuesta del chico…_

"Si, me disculpáis."

_  
Ryoga se retiro de la habitación de Akane, y en el pasillo se cruzo con Nabiki… Esta no había cambiado mucho, ella le reconoció enseguida…_

"Hola, Ryoga."

"Hola, Nabiki, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Muy bien, ¿y a ti, has estado mucho tiempo, lejos."

"Si, pero he vuelto, aunque ya no por Akane."

"Vaya."

"Por cierto, debo hablar con Ranma."

"Oh, si no te preocupes, además yo tenia negocios pendientes, con Kuno."

"No te cansas, de chantajearle todos los días."

"Hibiki, el dinero, lo da todo."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices."

_Ryoga se retiro… Nabiki sonrió, con un último pensamiento…_

"Vaya, vaya, cuanto ha cambiado este hombre."

_Ryoga bajo de nuevo al comedor, y allí vio a Ranma y Ukyo charlando placidamente, Ryoga llamo a Ukyo, indicándola, que Akane la llamaba urgentemente, la chica se excuso con Ranma, y subió a la habitación, ante la mirada de Ranma y Ryoga…_

_Después se quedaron solos…  
_

"Ryoga, vayamos al Dojo."

"Bien, vamos."

_Ambos llegaron al Dojo… Aun llovía, y veían desde dentro el agua caer… Ambos hombres se sentaron uno frente al otro…_

"Bien, Ranma, hablemos."

"Ryoga, ¿Has hablado con Akane? ¿no?"

"Si, He charlado con ella."

"Dime, por favor, Necesito saberlo, ella ama a otro."

"Ranma… ¿Tu sigues amándola?"

"Ryoga, claro que la amo, es la única persona que he amado, y quiero saber si ella ama alguien."

"Ella ama a una persona, Ranma."

"Lo sabia, lo sabia, algo me decía que era así… Me empezaba a volver loco, por que sabia que amaba a alguien, pero no estaba seguro, y aun sigo sin saber a quien."

"Ranma, no puedes interponerte en sus deseos, tienes que respetar sus sentimientos."

"Ryoga, tu no lo entiendes, llevo meses, comiéndome el coco, se que ella ama alguien, yo no se quien es, pero sospecho de todo el mundo, de Kuno, de Mousse, de todos sus compañeros, y de…"

"De mi, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, bueno, ella se fue a buscarte, con Ukyo… Yo pensé que se fue, por que te quería, y seria comprensible, mientras yo me porte como un cabron con ella, tu fuiste el galán."

"No, Ranma, eso no es así, ella te amaba a ti, pero ya no te ama, pero ni siquiera yo se a quien ama, y dudo que lo sepa alguien, a menos de ella misma…. Solo yo, puedo pedirte un favor."

"¿Qué favor?"

"Deja de agobiarla, siento de veras, que no os vayan bien las cosas, pero me confeso, que la agobias mucho, que mejoraste tu forma de comportarte con ella, pero que la agobias mucho... Dala tiempo."

"Ryoga, la amo demasiado, y moriría por ella."

"Si, realmente la amas, déjala que ella viva su vida, aunque sea separada de ti, mira yo lo hice."

"Tu ahora tienes a Motoko."

"¿Y tu Ranma, tienes a Ukyo, tienes a Shampoo, tienes a Kodachi…."

"Ellas no valen nada, perdón, Ukyo es la única que vale algo, pero ni la mitad que Akane."

"Ranma… Todas las personas, valen algo, a pesar de cómo sean, y Ukyo es una gran persona, vale muchísimo mas de lo que crees… Ella te ama realmente, y moriría por ti."

"Yo no puedo corresponderla, Ryoga."

"Ranma, solo tu sabes, y conoces tus sentimientos, así que yo no puedo decirte mas."

"Gracias, Ryoga, eres un amigo, a pesar de nuestras rivalidades… Me alegro que hayas vuelto."

"Gracias, Ranma, pero tengo que volver, debo buscar un trabajo, pero Motoko y yo, vamos a ser padres."

"¿Qué?... ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si, y ahora debo pensar en ella, y en nuestro hijo."

"Serás, un gran padre."

"Gracias Ranma… Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, solo lo sabemos, Motoko, Akane, Cologne y tu, y quizás también Ukyo, no lo se."

"Prometido, no diré nada."

"Ranma… No podré quedarme mucho tiempo… Por que debemos regresar a la Residencia, pero te gustaría librar el ultimo combate."

"Por supuesto."

_Poco después… Ranma y Ryoga empezaron un gran combate… Que no paso desapercibido para nadie… Motoko, Akane y Ukyo lo miraron desde la ventana, cuando vieron a los dos chicos salir del Dojo destrozado, por la intensidad de los golpes, y automáticamente por la lluvia ambos oponentes convertidos en mujeres…_

_Motoko estaba sorprendida, por que Ranma era muy bueno, tanto como Ryoga… mentalmente pensó…_

"(Vamos, Ryoga, hoy lo vencerás)."

_Tras unos minutos la pelea término, Ryoga gano a Ranma, por unos escasos golpes… Poco después Akane salio y les echo la bronca a los dos, Ukyo y Motoko felicitaron a Ryoga… Ukyo ayudo a Ranma, ponerse en pie…_

_Mas tarde, ya las cosas mas tranquilas… _

_Motoko le contó a Ryoga, que había hablado con Akane y Ukyo, y que mañana mismo, se irían de regreso a Hinata, con Akane y su novia Noriko, Ryoga le dijo, que al menos debería despedirse de su familia, pero ella le contó que no lo haría, que Akane estaba decidida, ya lo tenían todo planeado… Ryoga solo tuvo que conformarse, Akane le prometió a Motoko, que les llevaría ahora mismo a la casa de Ryoga… _

_Y poco después los tres se marcharon, Akane alego que se iba a dormir a casa de una amiga, y Ryoga y Motoko se fueron a casa del chico, Akane les guió, y cuando finalmente llegaron… Ryoga le pregunto a Akane la inevitable pregunta…_

"Akane, ¿Estas segura, de querer hacerlo así."

"Completamente, ahora voy a ir a buscar a Noriko."

"Mañana a las 8 estaremos en el Utcchan… Por favor, no os retraséis."

"Esta bien."

_Akane se retiro despidiéndose de la pareja, y finalmente Ryoga invito a Motoko entrar en su casa…_

_  
Ryoga se quedo unos instantes, anonadado pensando en el paso que iba a dar Akane ahora, separándose de su familia, cuando la voz de Motoko lo despertó…_

"Y Ryoga, cuéntame, ¿Cómo conseguiste esta casa, es muy bonita y grande."

"Antes, le pertenecía a un señor mayor, cuando llegue a Nerima, me permitió quedarme un tiempo con el, el pobre estaba muy enfermo, y la compañía le sentaba bien, no tenia hijos, ni familiares, varios meses después murió, el me dejo todas sus pertenencias como herencia, yo no quería aceptarlas, por que pensé que no era lo correcto, y así que aunque acepte la casa, no toque nada, aun conserva todas las pertenencias de aquel señor, lo notaras por los cuadros, o fotos, que hay en ella… Pero he estado pensando."

"¿Pensando?."

"Si, en que ambos, vamos a ser padres, y necesitaremos dinero, y aunque me duela, creo que voy a tener que vender esta casa."

"No, Ryoga, es el único hogar que tienes, no quiero que lo hagas por mi, aunque vivamos en la Residencia, quiero que algún día nos independicemos, y vivamos por nuestra cuenta."

"Y yo también, mi amor, pero ahora debo pensar en nuestro pequeño."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras le acariciaba la barriga a Motoko… Ella solo sonrió…_

"No, no Ryoga, ahora debes pensar en la madre."

_Dijo ella, mientras le sonreía lascivamente, y le empezaba a besar, Ryoga sonrió, y la llevo al dormitorio… Allí se dejaron llevar, dándose muestras de su puro amor…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Aun apenas había amanecido, Ryoga y Motoko se fueron de la casa, para ir al Utcchan… Varios minutos después, debido al mapa, que le dio Akane a Ryoga, guiado por Motoko, llegaron al restaurante… Allí había tres mujeres, dos muy bien conocidas para Ryoga, y otra que no conocía, que Ryoga identifico inmediatamente, como Noriko la novia de Akane… Ryoga no pudo evitar mirarla, y analizarla por unos instantes…

_La chica era algo mas bajita que Akane, llevaba su pelo largo y castaño, y tenia una cara de niña inocente, que le sorprendió a Ryoga, no podía negarlo, Akane se había buscado una chica linda, el sonrió ante ese pensamiento…_

_Finalmente llego el turno de las presentaciones, Ryoga se percato del detalle de que Noriko, lo miro fijamente, cuando Akane les presento… Este no dijo e hizo nada…_

"Bien, ¿nos vamos?."

"Akane, es mi deber, ¿Estáis seguras de esto?."

"Si."

_Dijeron las dos mujeres…  
_

"Completamente."

_Añadió Noriko… Mientras besaba a Akane en los labios, a Ryoga le sorprendió, siempre tuvo mucha imaginación, y podía imaginarse a Akane besando a cualquiera, pero besando a una chica eso era mas difícil, y que en verdad pasara, costaba aun mas de creer, por eso se ruborizo un poco, pero para su suerte, no se percato nadie…_

"Bien, vamonos."

_Akane abrazo a Ukyo…_

"Recuerda, Ukyo… No digas, donde estamos, cuando lleguemos te llamaremos, y hazles creer que Ryoga y Motoko se fueron a otro lugar."

"Descuida, Akane, así lo haré, cuídate amiga mía."

_Ahora llego el turno de Ryoga… Y el también abrazo a Ukyo…_

"Ukyo, cuídate, y se feliz… Y recuerda, siempre serás bien recibida en la residencia, así que si algún día quieres pasarte, no lo dudes."

"Por supuesto, tengo que ver, a este futuro papa."

"No lo dudes."

_Finalmente ambos se separaron…_

"Adiós chicos."

"Adiós."

_  
Dijeron los tres a la vez, y por fin, comenzó su viaje de regreso a Hinata…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Después de la felicidad… Vienen los prob

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 7: Después de la felicidad… Vienen los problemas**__

Dos meses después, de que Ryoga, Motoko, Akane y Noriko abandonaran Nerima… Ya habían llegado a su destino, y reinstalado de nuevo en la Residencia Hinata, fue una grata sorpresa para las residentes, que Ryoga y Motoko regresaran tras mucho tiempo, además acompañadas de dos nuevas inquilinas, que rápidamente se instalaron y adaptaron al ritmo de la residencia… Keitaro permitió que se quedaran, todos se sorprendieron de la nueva relación de Ryoga y Motoko, y más aun de su embarazo, ya visible… Las cosas empezaron a ir bien, para todos en aquel lugar…  


_Motoko, había empezado a cuidarse algo más, y disminuyo su nivel de entrenamiento, Tsuroko al descubrir la noticia del embarazo, se puso muy feliz, y se instalo por un tiempo en la Residencia, para ayudarla en todo lo posible, y aconsejar a Ryoga… Finalmente ambas hermanas hicieron las paces…_

_Ryoga por su parte, entrenaba ahora por las mañanas, con Akane, esta era ayudada por la supervisión de Tsuroko, como hacia al principio con Motoko, luego Akane, cocinaba con Shinobu, y después estudiaba con Naru y Keitaro, ella ahora quería entrar en la Todai, junto a Noriko, y a Motoko… Y mas tarde, lo intentarían Shinobu, Kaolla y Sarah, el entusiasmo de los estudiantes, se les pego a todos, excepto a Ryoga y Kitsune, Así que ahora ninguno podía quejarse de su vida, y encima al lado de la persona que ella amaba, por su parte Noriko, se hizo muy amiga de Mutsumi, y Akane de Naru y Motoko, pasaban bastante tiempo juntas…  
_

_Akane tras instalarse allí, llamo tras unos días de haberse fugado, diciendo que estaba bien, y que se había ido al extranjero a conocer mundo, que no la buscaran, que seria imposible encontrarla, ni siquiera dijo donde estaba… Ryoga logro vender la casa de Nerima, y con las ganancias, amplio la residencia, renovándola y mejorándola bastante, Keitaro le fue a entregar su parte del contrato, pero Ryoga le cedió todos los derechos a Keitaro, con la condición de que Motoko pudiera vivir allí para siempre con su hijo, sin pagar nada, a Keitaro acepto, por que realmente el no echaría jamás a nadie de la Residencia… Y con ello, pago muchos meses de alquiler, para el resto de chicas, consiguiendo con eso, ganándose mas cariño y afecto, por parte de todas las residentes, pero siempre con la condición de que ellas no desperdiciaran su vida, si no que estudiaran o trabajaran, incluyendo a Kitsune, que era la que mas problemas tenia, ella seguía teniendo problemas con el Alcohol, a pesar de toda la ayuda, que Ryoga o Keitaro, intentaban darle…  
_

_Axial una mañana…_

_Y tras un duro entrenamiento, Ryoga y Akane, estaban sentados en el patio de la Residencia…  
_

"Ryoga."

"¿Si?."

"Ya han pasado mas de dos meses, y todavía no han venido buscándome."

"Les dijiste, que te habías ido al extranjero, si Ukyo no ha dicho nada, no sabrán donde están, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que les dijimos que yo y Motoko vivíamos aquí."

"Ya, por cierto… Hace poco vi en tu habitación, una foto, que debisteis tomar hace tiempo, salías con todos los de Hinata, excepto Tsuroko y me gusto, por que me recordaste a como eras, cuando te fuiste... Aunque lucias triste."

"Fue al poco de llegar yo, creo que dos o tres semanas mas tarde, aun no conocía a Tsuroko."

"¿Por qué te fuiste de Nerima?"

_Ryoga se puso colorado, y miro al suelo con nostalgia…_

"Por favor, Ryoga, dímelo."

_Finalmente, Ryoga suspiro… Y miro a los ojos de Akane…_

"Me fui por ti."

"¿Cómo, no entiendo."

"Akane, yo desde el día que te conocí, me enamore perdidamente de ti…"

_Akane al oír las palabras de Ryoga, quedo impactada…_

"¿Qué, ¿Que tu me amabas?."

"Si, así fue, por eso, Ranma y yo nos peleábamos, perdóname, por no habértelo poder decir nunca, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa o persona, solo pensaba en ti… A veces pensé que me volvería loco, fueron los años mas tristes y duros de mi vida, pero a la vez los mas hermosos."

"Pero, ahora eso ya no importa… Tus estas con Noriko, y yo con Motoko."

"Ryoga, sigo sin comprender, si me amabas, ¿por que te fuiste?."

"Por que desde lo de Saffron, yo supe que jamás me amarías, y no pude imaginarme una vida sin ti, así que opte por la vía mas sencilla, huir para siempre de Nerima, esa la vía preferible antes que el suicidio, cual se me paso por la cabeza… Y Quizás no fue la solución correcta, a la par que la mas cobarde, pero creo que si no lo hubiera hecho esto, ahora no estaríamos aquí."

"Ryoga, yo, yo no sabia nada, lo siento."

"Akane, Tu ahora ¿eres feliz?."

"Si, soy muy feliz, junto a Noriko."

"Pues, yo también lo soy con Motoko, así que procuremos no pensar mas, en esas cosas, y seamos siempre amigos."

"Amigos."

_Akane abrazo a Ryoga… Desde la distancia, una joven mujer, algo mayor que ellos, observaba con una sonrisa la escena…_

"Ryoga, tu siempre serás un amigo, muy especial."

"Gracias, lo mismo digo."

_Tras eso se separaron, y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales…_

"(Por fin, Ryoga, has superado tu miedo, con Akane Tendo... Ahora serás un hombre realmente 100 feliz, cuando ese futuro niño tuyo y de mi hermanita nazca)."

_La mujer se retiro con una sonrisa sincera y contenta…_

_Mas tarde…_

_Akane, Motoko, y Noriko estudiaban para en febrero, intentar entrar en la Todai, como hicieron, Keitaro, Naru y Mutsumi, hace unos meses, ese se convirtió en su objetivo primordial… Shinbobu y el resto estaban en sus labores, ahora solo Ryoga junto a Tsuroko permanecía en la Residencia, ambos se encontraban charlando, en el patio…_

"Ryoga, te noto pensativo."

"No, es que todos están ocupados, pero yo me resulta insuficiente, el trabajo que hago aquí, y tengo mucho tiempo, y siento que no aporto nada."

"Oh, Ryoga, tu aportas demasiado a esta residencia, la mantienes limpia, la cuidas, quizás no tengas los mismos estudios, que ellos… Pero… ¿Acaso importa?."

"Solo, quiero sentirme útil."

"Tu eres muy útil, todos confiamos en ti, especialmente mi hermana, y tu amiga Akane."

"Ojala fuera cierto."

"Claro, que lo es, Ryoga."

_Tsuroko abrazo amistosamente a Ryoga…_

"Ven, se me ha ocurrido una idea."

"¿Una idea?."

"Si, coge algo de dinero."

"Bien."

_Y sin que se dieran cuenta nadie en la Residencia, Ryoga y Tsuroko se marcharon… Una hora más tarde, estaban por la ciudad, paseando…_

_Tsuroko le dijo a Ryoga, que quería tomar un helado, y Ryoga le invito a uno, aunque ella era una mujer un poco mayor que el, a veces actuaba de un modo infantil…_

_Ryoga mientras hablaba con ella en la heladería…_

"¿Por que me has dicho que viniera contigo?"

"Por que, voy a ayudarte a que tengas un nuevo look, y voy a hacer que esta noche, sea mágica para ti y para mi hermana."

"¿Un nuevo look, creo que no entiendo, pero, si estoy bien así."

"No hay peros, que valgan… Tu solo sigue, los pasos de la gran Tsuroko Aoyama, y cuando mi hermana te vea, se volverá completamente loquita por ti."

"…"

_Tsuroko arrastro todo el día a Ryoga, de un sitio a otro, le hicieron todo tipo de acciones estéticas, relacionadas con la belleza, le arreglaron el pelo, se lo limpiaron, le recortaron las puntas, le quitaron la barba, entre otras cosas… Al acabar, el chico parecía otra persona, se recogió el pelo, con una coleta, y el color incluso le abrillantaron el pelo, haciéndolo mucho mas elegante, y ahora Ryoga lucia un aspecto algo distinto, ahora parecía muchísimo mas atractivo, de lo que cualquier hombre, jamás podría ser…_

"Bien, solo queda el detalle final."

_Tsuroko le arrastro por unas tiendas de ropa, pero durante el camino, pudo contemplar, como casi todas las mujeres, se le quedaban observando, e incluso muchas, con mirada ensoñadora, como si el fuera, el hombre mas atractivo del planeta…  
_

"Oh, se me olvidaba."

_Tsuroko le quito la cinta del pelo…_

"¿Qué, ¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Ahora lo veras."

_Poco después, Ryoga lucia un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, ahora si que era un hombre, realmente atractivo, Ryoga al mirarse en el espejo… Se quedo completamente asustado…_

"¿En que me has convertido, Tsuroko, si con este aspecto, me parezco a Tom Cruise, pero a lo versión Japonesa."

"Ahora, si que estas bueno, si solo con verte, me estoy ruborizando."

"No digas esas cosas."

"Pero es la verdad, bueno, ahora vamos a terminar el plan."

_Tsuroko llevo a Ryoga, a un restaurante, uno muy caro y lujoso…_

"Hoy, invitaras a Motoko a cenar aquí, esta noche, en una mesa, que vamos a reservar tu y yo ahora mismo."

"Pero… A ella, esto no le gustara, ella no le gusta las cosas así tan caras y pijas."

"Ryoga, créeme, a todas las mujeres, les gusta que al menos una vez, las inviten algo así de romántico."

"Bien."

"Pero ella tiene que venir aquí."

"Yo me encargare de eso, Oh, y además, queda otro detalle."

_Tsuroko se llevo a Ryoga, a una tienda de ropa de mujer, muy elegante…_

"Vas a comprarle el vestido que mas te guste, a Motoko."

"¿Podemos permitirnos esto?"

"Claro, no te preocupes, tenemos dinero de sobra, además yo también tengo, futuro cuñado."

_Ryoga empezó a ver vestidos, todos eran muy elegantes y hermosos, Ryoga intento imaginarse a Motoko luciendo cada uno de ellos, y se ruborizaba, al final, opto por uno azul oscuro, así de noche… Y lo compro…_

_Finalmente… Tsuroko le explico el plan a Ryoga, le dijo que le esperara sobre las 9 en el restaurante, y que ella traería a Motoko con alguna excusa, y que no se preocupara por el vestido…_

_Mas tarde en la residencia…_

"HERMANA… ¿Cómo QUIERES QUE ME PONGA ESTO?"

"Es para la cena, las Aoyama, tenemos que ir elegantes."

"Pero, pero esto es provocativo, a mas no poder… Y además, yo estoy embarazada, no quedara bien."

"Motoko, no se te nota apenas el embarazo, si te colocas el vestido, apenas se te nota."

"¿Y Ryoga, ¿Dónde esta?."

"Dijo, que volvería mañana por la mañana, tenia unos asuntos, pendientes que atender."

"HERMANA,"

"¿QUEEE?"

"No, no, nada, no te enfades."

"No, no me enfado, solo que me pongo un poco nerviosa, por que has cambiado mucho, hermanita."

"Ojala, yo pudiera estar en tu lugar."

"Hermana."

_Tsuroko suspiro, con un par de lágrimas en su rostro… Motoko empezó a vestirse…_

_Mas tarde…  
_

_Ambas mujeres, entraron dentro del restaurante, Motoko entro delante de su hermana, no había muchos clientes, solo había unas pocas personas, Motoko se sorprendió era un sitio elegante, Tsuroko guió a Motoko, hasta una mesa, allí había un tipo sentado, trajeado, en la mesa, había dos velas, y unos cubiertos de lujo, ella no lo reconoció, ya que no podía ver su rostro, ya que lo ocultaba mediante la carta del menú, y Motoko miro asustada a Tsuroko, esta solo le sonrió, y le dijo que se sentara … Motoko la hizo caso, Tusroko se quedo de pie, y ahora Motoko se quedo mirando al individuo, cuando este lentamente, aparto de su rostro, la carta, mostrando su rostro, con una bonita sonrisa… Motoko quedo de piedra… No podía creerlo, ese tipo era Ryoga…_

"¿Ryoga?"

"Hola, mi bello ángel:"

"Bueno, chicos, yo me voy, pasadlo bien."

_Tsuroko se retiro, Motoko se quedo mirando a su hermana, pero esta desapareció enseguida… Enseguida Motoko volvió a la vista a Ryoga…_

"Motoko luces muy hermosa, con ese vestido."

"¿Ryoga, ¿Qué te ha pasado, ¿eres tu?"

"Eso creo."

"¿Esto ha sido idea tuya o de mi hermana?"

"Ssshhh."

"Déjate llevar, confía en mi."

"¿Ryoga?."

_Ryoga hizo un gesto, y el camarero enseguida vino, y les pidió a ambos, que iban a querer… Ryoga pidió su comida primero, después Motoko pidió la suya, varios minutos después ambos estaban cenando…_

"Ryoga, no era necesarios, ¿Qué hicieras esto por mi?."

"Motoko, solo quería, al menos por una vez, hacer alguna tontería de estas, no le busques mas importancia de la que tiene."

"Bueno, Ryoga, lo siento, solo que no estoy preparada para estas cosas."

"No pasa nada, a todos, nos pasa a veces."

_Tras la cena, y el postre, ambos se retiraron, Ryoga pago la cuenta… Y se marcharon paseando, hacia la residencia Hinata, cuando Ryoga sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza… Esto no era bueno, pensó el, algo malo, acababa de ocurrir…_

"¿Ryoga?... ¿Estas bien?."

"Motoko, tenemos que volver a la Residencia, creo que ha pasado algo malo, ¿Puedes correr?."

"No te preocupes, por mi, estoy embarazada, pero estoy en forma."

_Ambos empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia la Residencia Hinata… Cuando se acercaron, vieron, que había un enorme incendio, Ryoga sintió que procedía de la Residencia, corrió aun mas rápido, en dos minutos llego a la puerta, y cual fue su asombro, de que la Residencia estaba ardiendo…  
_

_Las chicas estaban fuera, estaban asustadas y llorando, junto a Haruka que estaba en shock, siendo atendida por Kitsune y Mutsumi, Sarah también había quedado insconciente por la impresión, Kaolla estaba llorando abrazada a Naru y Keitaro, quien tenia quemaduras, Noriko estaba siendo sujetada por Akane, que lloraba, pero es la que mas cordial permanecía, junto a Naru y Mutsumi… Los bomberos intentaban apagar el incendio, pero los cimientos, no aguantaban, y caerían en pocos minutos, aplastando todo lo que hubiera dentro… Akane a ver a Ryoga, corrió hacia el…_

"RYOGA… RYOGA… SHINBOU ESTA DENTRO, ESTA ATRAPADA… HAN ENTRADO VARIOS BOMBEROS, PERO NO HAN PODIDO SACARLA."

_Ryoga miro a las chicas, luego a Motoko… Y rápidamente se quito la chaqueta…_

"Voy a entrar, quedados aquí."

"No, Ryoga, es muy peligroso."

_Dijo Motoko…_

"La vida de Shinobu esta en juego."

_Ryoga entro sin pensarlo dos veces… Motoko empezó a llorar, Akane la abrazo, en ese instante, Tsuroko apareció, corriendo, ella también había sentido el mal presentimiento…_

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

_Akane conteniendo sus lagrimas, le dijo que Ryoga había entrado en busca de Shinobu… Tusroko quedo sin habla… Y finalmente dijo…_

"Voy a entrar."

_La mujer entro, sin que a Motoko o Akane, le diera tiempo a reaccionar…_

_Ryoga por su parte empezó a buscar a Shinobu…_

"SHINOBU… ¿DONDE ESTAS?"

_Ryoga oyó un grito… Y corrió en esa dirección… Tras unos segundos, buscando, vio a Shinobu arrodillada, muy asustada, en medio de un fuego, Ryoga sin pensarlo, atravesó las llamas…_

"Shinbou."

"¿Ryoga?"

_Shinobu abrazo al chico… _

"¿Estas bien?"

_Pregunto el, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza…_

"Tranquila, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí."

_Entonces, oyeron gritos… Ryoga identifico la voz de Tsuroko…_

_Ryoga cubrió con su cuerpo a Shinobu, y atravesó las llamas… Pero esta vez, las llamas si le quemaron algo, el soltó a Shinobu, por instinto… Ryoga grito de dolor… Tsuroko se acerco a ellos…_

_Tsuroko intento ayudar a Ryoga, Ryoga empujo a Shinobu hacia Tsuroko, esta la abrazo fuertemente…_

"Estamos atrapados."

"Solo hay una manera… NO DEJES DE ABRAZARLA."

_Ryoga miro hacia una pared en llamas… Ryoga acumulo en dos segundos, toda su tristeza pasada…  
_

"SHI SHI HOKODAN."

_Y con una tremenda energía, hizo un agujero a la pared, pero una viga cayo, y Tsuroko no pudo aguantar más, abrazando a Shinobu, ella cayó por el agujero… Shinobu, cayó al suelo, pero no cayó por el agujero, y quedo totalmente insconciente… Ryoga intento cogerla en brazos, aun teniendo un brazo, muy quemado, pero se percato, de un ruido extraño, una viga iba a caerles encima… Ryoga, su instinto, le hizo tirarse encima de Shinobu y protegerla, pero en el momento del que el chico salto, un enorme pinchazo, que lo hizo caer al suelo, y la viga finalmente cedió, pero Ryoga apenas pudo verlo, una figura se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Shinobu y la viga, protegiéndola a su costa, cuando Ryoga con esfuerzo aparto la viga, vio a Motoko tendía en el suelo… Ryoga grito a causa de susto, y de la impotencia, su amada, acaba de recibir un fuerte golpe, el con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levanto a las dos chicas, y salto por el agujero, pero no pudo aguantar mucho mas, y se desvaneció, su imagen se nublo, volviéndose todo oscuro…_

_Varias horas mas tarde…_

_En un hospital…_

_Keitaro, Ryoga y todas las chicas, estaban allí, ya no lloraban… Solo permanecían en silencio, la única que aun podía llorar era Shinobu…  
_

_Shinobu, permanecía abrazada junto a Tusuroko, pero no estaba muy grave, estaba consciente, pero muy triste, Ryoga, Tusroko y Motoko se habían jugado la vida por ella, y ahora Motoko se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, la joven a pesar de aun estar embarazada, la había protegido, y ella no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo, y se sentía culpable, Keitaro solo había sufrido quemaduras leves, al intentar rescatar a Shinobu inicialmente, pero un bombero lo saco a rastras de la Residencia… Sarah dormía en brazos de Haruka, quien estaba mas calmada, Mutsumi y Naru permanecían junto a Noriko quien aun permanecía insconciente, solo por el shock, había sufrido un pequeño mareo debido por el humo, que había tragado, pero ya estaba mejor, y no la ingresaron al igual que Tsuroko que permanecía junto a Ryoga, Tsuroko si se había roto un brazo por la caída, y llevaba una escayola, y había sufrido ligeras quemaduras, pero no eran graves, aun así ella, solo abrazaba a Shinobu y miraba a Ryoga, quien parecía estar en otro mundo, estaba totalmente desconectado de la realidad, con una expresión llena de tristeza, sus ojos apenas podían derramar mas lagrimas, Akane como su mejor amiga, lo abrazaba, y de vez en cuando lo acariciaba la mejilla, incluso lo beso la frente un par de veces, pero el no reaccionaba…Pero ahora todos estaban muy preocupados por Motoko, ella había recibido la peor parte de todo esto… Su vida corría peligro, pero nadie les había dicho nada, solo que estaba muy grave… El Profesor Seta, no tardo mucho en aparecer, y se preocupo por todos, especialmente por Ryoga…_

_Intento hablar con un medico, pero no le dijeron nada…_

"¿Y ahora que va a pasar con nosotras?"

_Pregunto Kitsune muy tristemente… Shinobu la miro con furia…_

"KITSUNE, MOTOKO ESTA AHÍ LUCHANDO ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE... Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR TU SUERTE."

_Dijo Naru gritándola furiosa…_

"Noo, Naru, yo, yo…"

_Kitsune empezó a llorar Tsuroko miro a las dos…_

"YA BASTA… Escuchadme todas, y tu también Ryoga, mi hermana, se va a poner bien, ya lo veréis, ella es muy fuerte."

"Todo ha sido por mi culpa… Si no hubiera sido por mi, ella no estaría así"

_Dijo Shinobu… Akane acaricio el pelo a Shinobu…_

"No, Shinobu, tu no tienes la culpa, Motoko hizo lo que pocos se hubieran atrevido a hacer, y mas aun embarazada, yo fui una cobarde, y no tuve valor de entrar, yo debería haber entrado en su lugar, yo no tenia tanto que perder."

_Akane empezó a llorar…_

"Akane, NO, no fue culpa tuya, ni de nadie, jamás nos esperamos una cosa así."

_Dijo Keitaro, firmemente…_

"Claro."

_Añadió Naru, con un rostro lleno de tristeza, su voz, sonó como un poco apagada…_

_  
En ese momento, apareció un doctor, preguntando…_

"¿Familiares de la Señora Aoyama?"

"Si."

_Dijo Ryoga, firmemente despertando de su letargo mental, adelantándose, junto a Tsuroko, y Shinobu…_

"Tengo una noticia buena, y una mala."

"La buena, es que a pesar de la sangre que ella ha perdido, su vida no corre peligro, las próximas horas son importantes, pero es muy probable que se salve, no se preocupen, pero la mala, es que ha sufrido un fuerte golpe, debido a la gran perdida de sangre, lo siento, no pudimos salvar al bebe…

_Todos callaron ante las palabras, Ryoga quedo conmocionado, su cuerpo empezó a temblar… Akane lo abrazo fuertemente… Tsuroko miro con tristeza al joven…_

"¿Podemos verla?."

_Pregunto Tsuroko…_

"Solo podrán entrar dos personas… Ella esta inconsciente, y tardara muchas horas en despertar"

"Entraremos Ryoga y yo."

_Dijo Tsuroko…_

"Quiero verla."

_Shinobu dijo firmemente, Tsuroko la miro a los ojos, y le respondió…_

"Descansa, y mañana la veras."

_Kitsune y Akane intentaron animarla, y decirle que no era culpa suya…  
_

_Después… Haruka ordeno a todas las chicas y a Keitaro, que se fueran a su cafetería, pero Shinobu quiso quedarse con Ryoga, pero Tsuroko les dijo claramente, que NO._

_Pasaron varios días… Todos fueron muy tristes, Motoko tardo varios días en asimilar, la perdida de su futuro hijo, ella cayo sumida en una depresión, finalmente le dieron el alta a la chica, y volvió a la Residencia, cual no había sufrido grandes daños, en un par de días, recosturyeron la Residencia… Pero aun así, Ryoga estaba destrozado, apenas reaccionaba, solo minimanente con Motoso… Akane y Tsuroko luchaban por ayudarles, Shinobu, cayo en un estado muy fuerte de depresión, pero a pesar de todo Motoso y el resto, intentaron ayudarla, animarla…_

"Lo siento, Motoko… Yo, yo debía…"

_Motoko le acariciaba el rostro, apenas sonreía, pero la acariciaba con mucha delicadeza…_

"No, Shinobu, jamás me hubiera perdonado, que te hubiera pasado algo a ti."

"Eres muy importante para mi, al igual que el resto."

"Pero aun así…"

"Motoko, perdóname."

_Dijo la niña llorando y abrazándola_

"No llores Shinobu, no soporto verte así."

_  
Mas tarde…_

_Motoko lloraba desconsoladamente, junto a su prometido Ryoga, ambos lloraban, pero Ryoga permanecía mas sereno…Tsuroko acariciaba el rostro de la chica, El había aceptado la perdida de su futuro hijo, al menos delante de ella, pero interiormente, se sentía hundido, sumido en la tristeza, pero ella no, no podía… Lloro durante un rato, junto a ella… Ryoga la besaba… Motoko solo lloraba…_

"Motoko, se que esto es muy duro, pero te recuperaras, y algún día, tendremos otro hijo."

"Claro, hermana, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, salvaste la vida de Shinobu, aun arriesgo de la tuya y de la del bebe… Eres digna de llevar el apellido Aoyama."

"Ryoga, dejémosla descansar."

"Pero, yo…"

"Pero nada, Ryoga, vamos para fuera un rato."

_Ryoga y Tsuroko se despidieron, y salieron de la habitación, cuando se aseguraron, que Motoso dormía…_

_Tsuroko saco a pasear a Ryoga, por el patio de la Residencia, allí se toparon con Akane…_

"Ryoga, finges delante de ella."

"…"

"Debes terminar de aceptar, la perdida."

"Es cierto, Ryoga, debes hacerlo por Motoko."

"Es muy duro, me duele en el alma."

"Y a mi, y a todas, pero debemos hacerlo."

_En ese instante, los tres oyeron un grito, que procedía de Keitaro, fuera de la Residencia… Y salieron rápidamente…_

"¿Ranma?"

_Y en efecto, Ranma estaba junto a Keitaro, agarrándolo de la camisa, muy furioso… Kitsune y Naru miraban sorprendidas la escena, Shinobu estaba al borde del llanto, y Kaolla solo se reía… Entonces llegaron, Ryoga, Akane y Tsuroko… Y finalmente Ryoga y Akane reconocieron a todos los del grupo de Nerima… Akane se asusto… Pero se contuvo, y fue cuando reacciono…_

"¿Ranma?"

_Ranma soltó a Keitaro… Y se quedo mirando embobado a Akane, detrás de Ranma, también estaban su padre, Ukyo, Shampoo, el señor Tendo, y sus otras dos hijas, y la abuela de Shampoo, y Moouse…_

_Ukyo fue la primera en reaccionar, y se acerco a Ryoga y Akane… _

"Lo siento, no pude contenerles."

_Ranma a oír, las palabras de Ukyo… Y ver a Ryoga, cerca de Akane, Ranma no pudo contener sus celos y furia, cual fue descargada en ese instante… Les miro a los tres confundidos, pero su cerebro no asimilaba esto, y luego su expresión cambio a una de furia absoluta…_

"UTCCHAN… ME MENTISTE."

_Grito colérico, Utcchan bajo la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar, Akane se interpuso… Pero su padre, salto llorando abrazando a Akane, pero esta apenas reacciono por el shock, y solo miro a Ranma furiosa, entonces Ryoga se adelanto…_

"Ranma."

_El chico de la trenza, miro con todo el odio a su amigo, y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo… le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro, tan fuerte e intenso, que tumbo a Ryoga…_

"RYOGA… ERES UN TRAIDOR, RAPTASTE A AKANE, Y TE LA LLEVASTE DE MI CAMINO..."

_Akane, Ukyo y Shinobu gritaron asustadas, por la violenta reacción de Ranma… Pero Akane fue la primera en reaccionar y adelantarse, debido a las palabras de Ranma, y le dio una soberana cachetada en el rostro a Ranma, cayéndole lagrimas por su rostro…_

"¿Qué HACES MALDITO ESTUPIDO?... ¿Qué TONTERIAS DICES?... YO ME FUI POR MI PROPIA VOLUNTAD… ES LO ULTIMO QUE ME QUEDABA POR OIR"

"AKANE… ¿DIME QUIEN ES TU MALDITO PROMETIDO?... LO VOY A MATAR"

"¡¡¡¡RANMA!"

_Grito Akane colérica…_

"Soy yo."

_Dijo una voz firme y femenina… Todos se voltearon, y vieron a Noriko salir de una puerta, junto a Mutsumi…_

_Ranma y el resto del grupo de Nerima, excepto Ukyo, la miraron incrédula… Entonces fue cuando cada uno reacciono…_

"¿Qué, ¿Chica violenta, plantar a Aíren, por otra chica?"

_Pregunto Shampoo, muy confundida… Ranma y el resto quedaron mudos de la revelación…_

_Akane les miro a todos serios, casi llorando…_

"Así es, ella es mi prometida."

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. La Gran Fiesta

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Capitulo 8: La Gran Fiesta**

_"Así es, ella es mi prometida."_Todos los presentes que venían de Nerima, excepto Ukyo, miraban atónitos a la chica, que afirmaba ser la prometida de Akane… El padre de Akane fue el primero en hablar

_"¿Es una broma? ¿no?"_

Akane lo miraba irritada…. Ella había pensado, cual seria la reacción de su padre, y se imagino que principalmente la negación, o la incredulidez, o ambas juntas…

"_No, papa, esto no es ni una broma, ni un maldito capricho."  
_

"_Akane…¿Po, Por que?."_

Finalmente dijo Ranma, muy nervioso…

_"Ranma, estas cosas pasan, siento que lo descubrieras así, pero esto no es nada sencillo."_

"Pe, Pero Akane… Yo."

Ranma miraba suplicante a Akane, Akane se sintió miserable por unos instantes, pero ella negó a Ranma…

"_No, Ranma, no lo digas por favor, déjalo así."  
_

"_Ranma, debes disculpadme, yo lo sabia, pero le prometí a Akane, que no diría nada, lo siento."  
_

Dijo Ukyo triste, Ryoga que se acababa de levantar por el golpe de Ranma…

"_No, Ukyo no te disculpes."_

_  
_Ryoga que se acababa de levantar, tras el tremendo golpe de Ranma, se puso al lado de Akane… La chica al verlo, se preocupo por el golpe, acariciándole el rostro…

"_Ryoga…¿Estas bien?."_

"_Si, Akane, no te preocupes, añoraba esas caricias de Ranma."  
_

"…"

"_Ranma, Señor Tendo… creo que deberían hablar con Akane y Noriko, de este tema en privado, y no delante de todos."_

"_NO, Ryoga, no… Ya estoy harta de esconderme, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, vamos a zanjarlo aquí y ahora."_

Tras unos minutos, todos estaban en la cafetería de Haruka… Sentados en una silla, incluyendo las residentes de Hinata…

"_La situación es esa, papa… Yo no pienso volver con Ranma, o con otra persona… Yo ahora amo a Noriko."_

"_Pero Akane, ¿y el compromiso con Ranma?"_

Pregunto el señor Saotome, Akane dio un ligero golpe en la mesa…

"_ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN, YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON RANMA."_

"_Pero hija."_

"_Señor Tendo, usted es su padre, y debe comprender lo que siente su hija, por favor."_

Dijo Haruka muy seriamente…

"_No tiene derecho a interferir en sus relaciones, ella es su hija, y es lógico que se preocupe por su bienestar, pero no puede obligarla a dejar a una persona que ella ama."_

Añadió Tsuroko…

"_En el amor, las cosas surgen, y solo los enamorados lo comprenden, ustedes no deberían meterse en su relación."_

También añadió Naru, Keitaro y el resto de chicas la reafirmaron… Ukyo que se estaba al lado de Akane... Finalmente dijo algo.

"_Akane, tu eres mi amiga, y yo siempre te apoyare en tus decisiones, y solo tu tienes derecho a elegir, con quien pasar el resto de tu vida."_

Mousse se levanto, y se coloco junto a Akane, y Shampoo le imito, y luego todas las chicas de Hinata, incluyendo a Keitaro y Motoko… Ryoga permanecía sentado…

"_Akane, todos te apoyamos."_

Dijo Keitaro, en nombre de todos… Akane les miro a todos, y con una sonrisa les agradeció el gesto…

"_Señor Tendo, yo amo a Akane, y no la perdere por nada en el mundo."_

Noriko miro a Ranma…

"_Yo no soy Artista Marcial, como tu, o como Akane… Pero si he de pelear contigo, por ella, lo haré." _

"…"

"_Akane, yo, lo siento."_

Dijo Ranma avergonzado., mirando a Akane… Akane le sonrió, y le disculpo…

"_Acepto tus disculpas, Ranma… Esto para mi es muy importante."_

"_Akane, si te hace feliz, respetare y aceptare tu decisión."_

Dijo Ranma, con un tono triste, y apagado…

"_L, Lo siento Ranma, solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos."_

"_Claro."_

Dijo el con una disimulada sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado…

Akane se levanto de la silla, y extendió sus brazos, en señal para abrazar a Ranma, este se percato y se levanto, correspondiéndole al abrazo, todos aplaudieron, excepto el Señor Tendo, y los señores Saotome, y Cologne que solo presenciaban la escena… Ryoga sonrió para sus adentros…

Poco después el padre de Akane, y los Señores Saotome se fueron acompañados de la bisabuela de Shampoo, no querían permanecer en aquel lugar, Soun a pesar de todo se fue muy triste de allí, pero acabaron aceptando la relación de Akane y Noriko…

El resto se quedo en Hinata, a petición de Keitaro, Ukyo acepto la oferta, Shampoo y Mousse igualmente la aceptaron, y Ranma fue el único que le dio igual, y no dijo nada, pero finalmente se quedo allí… Quizás el estar con sus amigos le harían olvidar sus penas…

Y esa noche hicieron una fiesta, por cortesía de las chicas de Hinata, Motoko estaba muy triste, pero entre todos intentaban animarla, y hablaban con ella, Ukyo y Shampoo ya habían recibido la triste noticia de la perdida del hijo de Motoko y Ryoga, pero ellas intentaban apoyar a Motoko y animarla, junto a Akane y el resto de chicas, apartadas de los chicos…

Mientras que Ryoga hablaba con Mouse…

"_Maldito cerdito, te pasas por Nerima, y no vienes a visitarme, no se supone que éramos amigos."_

"_Lo, lo siento."_

"_Bueno, te perdono, además las cosas han ido bien para todos, excepto para ti y Motoko… Siento lo de tu futuro hijo"_

Dijo Mousse en un tono triste….

"_Gracias."_

Después hubo un incomodo silencio, pero tras unos segundos Mousse lo rompió…

"_¿Y Que piensas de lo de Akane y Noriko?"_

"_A mi me sorprendió como a ti, si lo preguntas por eso."_

"_No, me refiero, que si crees que realmente tiene futuro esa relación."_

"_No lo se, ¿Quién sabe?."_

"_Creo que ahora voy a perder a Shampoo para siempre."_

Dijo Mouse en un tono triste…

"_Mmm, ¿Por qué dices eso?."_

"_Ahora que Akane no esta con Ranma… Shampoo aprovechara la oportunidad, para estar con el."_

"_Yo no lo creo, además esta Ukyo… Ukyo le saca mucha ventaja a Shampoo, pero Ranma esta muy triste, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con el, se a encerrado en una habitación, y eso no es bueno."_

"_Vamos."_

Ryoga y Moouse fueron a buscar a Ranma, al poco lo encontraron como ellos habían pensado, encerrado en una habitación… Ambos se sentaron a su lado…

"_Ranma."_

Dijo Mouse…

Ranma no se giro, ni contesto…

"_Ranma, ¿Por qué estas aquí?."_

"_Quiero estar solo, dejarme un rato."_

"_Ranma, no seas tonto… Crees que por estar solo, ¿te vas a sentir mejor?."_

Dijo Mousse…

"_..."_

"_Si eso es lo que quieres, te dejaremos solo."_

Dijo Ryoga fríamente, y salio del cuarto, Ryoga miro serio a Mousse, este iba a contradecir, pero no pudo y salio del cuarto…

"_¿Por qué?."_

"_Por que el no quiere, que sintamos lastima, por el, por eso es mejor hacer esto."_

"_Además, creo que tengo una idea."_

"_Sígueme."_

_Mousse sigio a Ryoga, mientras Mousse le indico un poco el camino, para no perderse… Ryoga lo llevo al salón principal, allí vieron a Kitsune con una botella… Ryoga sonrió al verla…_

"_Hola, Mutsumi."_

"_Hola, Ryoga, Hola Mus… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?."_

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa…

"_Es Mousse."_

_Respondió el corrigiéndola_

"_Mutsumi, te estaba buscando… ¿Quería pedirte un favor?."_

"_Claro, vamos Ryoga, dispara."_

"_Bueno, ya conociste a Ranma, y ya sabes la historia…"_

"_Si, el chico ese de la coleta, ¿no?."_

Pregunto la chica extrañada…

Ryoga la cogio de las manos…

"_Quiero que lo ayudes, anímale, tu eres una persona muy fuerte, y muy alegre, a diferencia mía o de el, no te derrumbas con facilidad, tus palabras muchas veces me han animado, así que por favor, haz lo mismo con Ranma…Ya que a nosotros, no ha querido escucharnos, ¿lo harás, Mutsumi. _

Mutsumi sonrió, mientras le dio un ligero beso a la cara de Ryoga…

"_Descuida, Ryoga… voy a hablar con ese chico."_

"_Jejeje, pero ten cuidado, Ranma, a veces es muy susceptible."_

"_Descuida."_

Y Mutsumi salio del cuarto, corriendo con una gran sonrisa, llena de felicidad, sin que Ryoga o Moouse, pudieran decir mas…

"_Vaya, vaya chica nas rara."_

Dijo un sorprendido Moousse…

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza…

"_Pero es muy buena chica, a mi me ha ayudado bastante."_

"_¿Ayudado?."_

"_Bueno, volvamos a la fiesta."_

Ryoga salio corriendo, perseguido por Mousse…

Por el camino ambos, se toparon con Keitaro…

"_Hola, Ryoga, hola, esto perdona no recuerdo tu nombre."_

"_Hola Keitaro."_

"_Mousse."_

Mouse le extendió la mano a Keitaro…

"_Keitaro, ¿no estabas en la fiesta?."_

"_A decir verdad, os buscaba a vosotros."_

"_Dinos, ¿que pasa?"_

"_Las chicas se han encerrado todas en el cuarto de Naru, Kitsune ya esta borracha, y te puedes imaginar el show, que estará montando, de repente tuve que salir de allí, así que os buscaba a vosotros, también falta Mutsumi… ¿Dónde se ha metido?."_

"_Ella esta bien… Le he pedido, que fuera a hablar con Ranma."_

Dijo Ryoga, tranquilamente…

"_Ahmm, ese chico… Es un poco violento, ¿estará bien?."_

_  
"Ranma, no es mala persona, solo estaba un poco nervioso, no te preocupes."_

Dijo Ryoga…

"_Es una pena, que nos hayan dejado tirado."_

Dijo Keitaro…

"_Tengo una idea, seguidme."_

Dijo Ryoga… Ambos chicos lo miraron confundido, y le siguieron al chico de la pañoleta…

Mientras en otra habitación…

Un triste Ranma, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando cabizbajo, y con lágrimas en los ojos…

"_¿Por qué, Akane… Yo solo te amaba a ti."_

"_¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?."_

Pregunto la chica, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del chico, y sonreía… Este se giro sorprendido, pero no contesto…

"_¿Qué pasa, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?."_

"_Por favor, no pronuncies esa palabra."_

"_¿Gato, ¿No te gustan los gatos?."_

"_No mucho."_

La chica se sentó a su lado…

"_¿Te gustan las sandias?."_

_Dijo la chica, mientras saco una sandia… Ranma se quedo sorprendido…_

"_¿Qué es esto, ¿Qué pretendes?."_

Dijo el algo irritado, y confundido…

"_Vamos, come un poco, están muy buenas."_

"_No tengo ganas, ahora deja solo, por favor."_

_¿Por qué quieres estar solo?."_

"… _Por favor, déjame solo, no quiero estar con nadie."_

"_Escúchame Ranma."_

"_Yo se cual es tu problema... Amas demasiado a Akane, y te duele que este con otra persona ¿no es así?."_

"_¿Y tu que sabes de mis problemas?."_

"_Lo suficiente, para decirte que cometes un error, así de grande, si te quedas ahí, toda la noche parado… En esta residencia, por si no te has dado cuenta, esta llena de mujeres bonitas, y hoy estamos de fiesta, ¿por que no te diviertes?."_

"_No me interesan, ni las mujeres que hay aquí, ni la fiesta."_

"_¿No te gustan las mujeres?"_

Dijo Mutsumi, confundida… Ranma lo miro extrañada…

"_¿Te gustan acaso los hombres?…"_

"_NOOO, a mi, a mi me gustan las mujeres, es decir, yo amo a Akane… No tengo ojos para otra mujer."_

"_Akane… ¿Es muy amiga tuya?."_

_Dijo Mutsumi, muy seria, cambiando su rostro alegre, por uno serio… Ranma se asusto un poco, de ese cambio…_

"_Akane, siempre fue mas que una amiga, ella era mi compañera, siempre estuvo para mi, en todo, yo fui tan estupido de perderla."_

"_Ranma… Akane, ahora es feliz, si tanto la quieres alégrate, por su felicidad… Yo siento lo mismo que tu."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?."_

"_Muy simple, yo quiero a un chico, es el chico mas maravilloso, que jamás he conocido pero el no me quiere a mi, el quiere a otra mujer… Esa mujer es mi mejor amiga, los tres somos amigos de la infancia… Ese chico y yo, nos prometimos que iríamos a la Todai, y yo le prometí a ella, que iría a la Todai, y allí seriamos los tres felices…Pero ahora lo he comprendido."  
_

"_¿Qué has comprendido?."_

"_He comprendido, que ese chico, solo tiene ojos para ella, y ella para el, y yo solo puedo desearles lo mejor, ¿sabes, aunque nunca se han confesado, su amor, pero se que tarde o temprano lo harán… Ryoga también sufrió mucho, cuando llego aquí, y yo lo conocí… por que el tenia tu mismo problema, que tienes tu ahora…"_

"_Pero el finalmente también, comprendió, que sentirse triste… No era la solución, los amigos son los mas importante, y debes cuidarlos, si tanto amas a Akane, se su amiga, y se feliz, por sus alegrías, por sus triunfos, aunque no sean al lado tuya."_

_En ese momento, Ranma se echo a llorar, y Mutsumi lo abrazo… La chica, le limpio las lagrimas, y sin que Ranma, pudiera darse cuenta, ella le dio un ligero y corto beso en los labios…_

"_¿Mutsumi?."_

"_Recuerda, Ranma… No estas solo, tienes amigos, que te quieren, y tu se tu mismo, se feliz… Alégrate por Akane, y por su felicidad… Recuerda, tus amigos son lo mas importante, así que no los lastimes."_

Mutsumi se alejo de Ranma, caminando tranquilamente… Ranma se quedo unos segundos, pensando… Y tras unos instantes…

"_Si, tienes razón… Mutsumi, no voy a deprimirme, voy a disfrutar, y voy alegrarme de la felicidad de Akane."_

"_Entonces, vayamos a esa fiesta."_

Ranma y Mutsumi salieron de la habitación, sin que pudieran darse cuenta, que desde un tejado, tres figuras los observaban…

"_Que bonito."_

Decía un Keitaro, con lágrimas…

"_¿Por qué lo ha besado?."_

"_Por que ella es así, conmigo también lo hizo, y con Keitaro también."_

"_Vaya."_

_Dijo un Moouse, muy triste…_

"_A mi nunca, me han besado, pero no importa, yo quiero a mi Shampoo."_

"_Moouse, ahora que Ranma y Akane, no están juntos, debes luchar, recuerda, LUCHA POR ELLA."_

"_Vayamos, a la fiesta."_

Antes de entrar, Ranma y Mutsumi, se toparon con Ryoga, Keitaro y Moouse… Mutsumi le guiño el ojo a Ryoga y Keitaro, estos sonrieron… Al ver la expresión alegre de Ranma… Los tres sonrieron… Ranma se acerco a Keitaro…

_"Oye, ¿Keitaro? ¿Verdad?."_

"_Si."_

_  
"Discúlpame, antes te trate de manera muy brusca."_

"_No hay problema, ya he recibido muchos golpes."_

"_Gracias, por perdonarme."_

Poco después…

Los cinco llegaron a la fiesta, y allí se animaron… Todos bebieron…

Akane se alegro a ver a Ranma, mas alegre…Y estuvo con el, charlando… Ryoga y Motoko se fueron pronto… Mousse, se quedo con Keitaro y con el resto de las chicas, tuvo que esquivar a Kitsune borracha, por que no paraba de tirarle los tejos, y Shampoo tuvo que defenderlo, lo cual le sorprendió a Mousse…El resto de las chicas, intentaba acercarse a Keitaro…

Por su parte, Ryoga y Motoko estaban en su cuarto…

"_Ryoga, he estado pensando mucho, y no es bueno sentirse triste, hemos perdido a un hijo, pero ¿tu me quieres?"_

"_Motoko, te amo, mas que mi vida."_

"_Entonces, cuando seamos mas adultos, lo tendremos… Aun no estamos preparados"_

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, y se dejaron llevar por su pasión, y por su deseo...

Mientras la fiesta continuo, para todos los demás...

Akane y Noriko se marcharon a su cuarto. disimuladamente...

El resto continuo la fiesta...

Ranma y Mutsumi, hicieron muy buenas migas, Mousse y Shampoo, también empezaron a llevarse mejor, quizás era el ambiente de la fiesta, y por el efecto del alcohol...

Keitaro se marcho a su cuarto, alegando que tenia que madrugar, pero Naru desapareció con el...

En la habitación de Mutsumi...

Ranma y ella, se habían ido, ella le había contado muchas cosas, se estaban divirtiendo, y sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos, uno con el otro...

En la habitación de Keitaro...

Quizás fuera, por le efecto del alcohol, pero Keitaro se declaro a Naru, y ella lo acepto... Ambos se estaban besando, este era un bonito comienzo, para su relación...

Y así paso un tiempo... Varios meses después...

Hoy, era el gran día, para una pareja, muy especial, que atravesó, muchas dificultades, entre ellas, la de perder a un hijo...

Pero hoy, se casarían, y serian felices por fin... Además, ella, dentro de unos meses, seria madre nuevamente, y esta vez, nada lo impedediria...

Tras una breve ceremonia… Llego el momento mas esperado por todos…

"_Ryoga Hibiki ¿aceptas a Motoko Aoyama como tu legitima esposa?."_

_"Acepto Padre."  
_

"_Motoko Aoyama ¿aceptas a Ryoga Hibiki como tu legitimo esposo?."_

"_Acepto."_

"_Entonces, yo les declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia."_

_Finalmente un estruendo aplauso, resonó por el lugar… Ryoga y motoso se habían casado finalmente, todos gritaron eufóricos y contentos, por que este día seria recordado por siempre…_

**FIN…**


	9. Epilogo: La Unión

**Aprendiendo juntos**

**Epilogo: La Unión**

Habían pasados seis meses de la boda de Ryoga y Motoko, aquel día supuso un gran cambio en sus vidas, ellos se amaban desde hace tiempo, pero desde ese día, oficialmente eran marido y mujer…

Varios meses después, llego otra boda, la boda de Mousse y Shampoo, y muy seguida de Keitaro y Naru, quienes se casaron prácticamente a la vez…

Pocos días después, nacieron los hijos de Ryoga y Motoko, dos hermosos hermanos, un chico y una chica… El niño se llamo Ryu y la niña Tsuroko… Ambos algún día se convertirían en los heredos del estilo Hibiki-Aoyama de Artes Marciales.

Eso sin dudas supuso buenas noticias para todos…

Ranma y Mutsumi empezaron una relación formal, que al principio mantuvieron en secreto, pero después con el tiempo se fortaleció y ambos se casarían en unos meses…

Por su parte el resto de las chicas se tuvo que resignar ante la perdida de su viejo amor Keitaro, y decidieron seguir con sus vidas tranquilamente en la residencia, ya de por vida…

Akane y Noriko mantuvieron por años una relación, pero desgraciadamente al cabo de unos años, Noriko sufrió una extraña enfermedad y murió…

Akane quedo muy hundida, pero ella no perdio el apoyo de sus amigos y amigas… Y entre todos la ayudaron a salir adelante, Akane y Ukyo se hicieron mas amigas que nunca, Ukyo también estaba algo triste, por el rechazo de Ranma, y que finalmente el se fuera con Mutsumi…

Pero encontró el apoyo en Akane, aunque aun era muy pronto, quizás en el futuro, ambas pudieran llegar a una relación mas seria, además ella aun tenia muchas dudas que aclarar… Por el momento, decidieron ser amigas, y se fueron por un tiempo de Japón…

Para el resto su vida transcurrió con normalidad, como siempre había sido, y este era el final del capitulo de un gran libro, llamado la vida para estos jóvenes, pero sin dudas, ahora comenzaría otro… Un capitulo con mas esperanza y lleno de felicidad… O al menos lo que les deparase el destino.

**FIN…**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bueno no tenia muy claro, como terminar esta historia, pero al fin, decidi darle un final, aunque no me apasiona mucho este final, ni la historia tampoco... Quizas por que me gustaba al principio, pero despues, bueno ya esta terminada... Decir que en un principio la pareja principal, iba a ser Ryoga y Mutsumi, pero pense en el ultimo momento que con Motoko, haria una excelenta pareja, lo que nunca pense es que Mutsumi acabara con Ranma... Jajajaja, pero bueno surgio y me gusto el resultado... Y respecto a si Ukyo acabara con Akane, os dejo con la incoginta, pero al menos muy buenas amigas seran por siempre... Nada mas, espero que hayais disfrutado de la historia, y pronto intentare seguir con otra... Saludos.**

**Fdo: Dark Ryoga.**


End file.
